


Like So Much Shattered Glass

by Batsutousai



Series: Shattered Glass [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thought to break the Avengers, one man at a time, before killing them. His plans had never involved being broken in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a general warning, I've only a vaguest of knowledge about the comics, so this follows the film canon more than anything. However, as it's hard to join this fandom without learning some of the comics, things might slip in.
> 
> This started as irritation at how most of the FrostIron fics I was finding turned them either ridiculously mushy, or disappointingly high school. I shall try to keep them as close to their film-canon personalities as possible.
> 
> Near the end of this fic, I had the urge to write something of a prequel one-shot, titled _Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning_. It certainly doesn't _need_ to be read to understand anything about this fic, but it does give some back-story on how the Avengers got where they are before Loki comes back into the picture.

When you've lived as long as Loki has, you learned patience (unless you were Thor, whereupon you learned only better ways to rush into things) and thirteen months was nothing in terms of Loki's patience. Yes, the first ten months suffering in silence and starvation for his crimes were not _comfortable_ , and the following three were no great pleasure as he traversed what had once been his home as a traitor and a monster-by-birth, but he bore it with all the poise deserving of a Prince of Asgard. ( _Prince of Jötunheim,_ a traitorous part of his mind corrected, and Loki hissed threats and rage at it until it fell silent, its point made.)

There had never been much trust for Loki amongst the courts of the Æsir, known as he was by the titles 'Silvertongue' and 'Liesmith', so he brushed off the distrustful glares as he stepped through the Allfather's palace as if he still had a claim to it. (But he didn't; traitor and monster as he was, his rights to the Asgardian throne had been revoked. But Thor still called him 'Brother', and Frigga and Odin still called him 'Son', so he retained his room and freedom in the palace, despite the popular opinion that they'd be best off if he'd been thrown to the frozen wastes that were his birthright.) At times, to soothe his eternal boredom, Loki would leave pranks in his wake, or speak promises and apologies upon unsuspecting visitors, and those actions seemed to cool the tempers of the court far better than any empty promises that Loki might have made when Frigga finally pleaded with Odin into freeing him of his bonds.

And Loki thought that was almost sad, even as he laughed at how blind and dull these people he'd once called 'kin' were. The blind stupidity was to his benefit, however, and he played to it as all true players must, smiling and laughing at the misfortune of others in a way he was numb to after falling through terror and blackness and never-ending pain. And the Æsir who had been so distrustful of the monster in their royal halls were still distrustful, but his every breath was no longer watched, leaving Loki to his plans for the Midgardians and his brother.

Oh, Loki had given up on ruling a world – Asgard or Jötunheim or Midgard, he craved none – but he could hardly forget the mortals who had put ruin to his plans, or forgive them for shackling and gagging him like some slave. And Thor, who had ripped the Asgardian throne from his fingers and left him to fall forever, then stayed his hand when all Loki wanted was for him to put an end to the monster he'd become. The monster he'd always been.

Loki had been slighted and damaged by his violent journey through the broken Bifröst, had been further ruined by the staff handed down to him by Thanos, and then been destroyed by those of Midgard. He daren't attempt to hunt down Thanos, but the Bifröst had been destroyed by Thor, who spent much of his days in Midgard with those mortals – those 'Avengers', the Man of Iron had called them – and Loki would have his revenge on those who had wronged him.

Loki had spent his thirteen months of appearing to behave crafting his revenge for those 'Avengers'. Plans had been formed and discarded again and again until he thought he had everything sorted. And then he needed only wait for his chance.

-0-

"Brother!" Thor boomed as he pushed open the door of Loki's room.

Loki glanced up, stifling a sneer with a vaguely irritated look at the interruption. "Thor," he replied coolly. When Thor's expression flashed with pain, Loki twisted his mouth and managed an apologetic, " _Brother_ ," because he knew the elder craved that sense of familial attachment, an attachment that Loki didn't feel and had to force himself to pretend.

Thor's face lit up and he strode into the room, falling into the chair across from Loki like a lump of well-bled meat, Mjölnir thumping loudly at his side. "It's good to see you looking so well, Loki," he offered, voice just a touch too loud for polite company – but, then, Thor had _always_ been too loud – and far happier than the younger thought it had a right to be.

Loki considered his adopted brother for a moment before shrugging and looking back at the tome in his lap. "As you say, then. You have returned from Midgard?"

"Indeed!"

"And for how long do you intend to stay?"

Thor opened his mouth to boom a response, then closed it, a frown twisting the corners down. "Brother, I have not meant to abandon you here."

Loki blinked, not having expected that, and glanced up at Thor. "What makes you believe me to have been abandoned?"

"You have locked yourself away in these rooms–"

"Not true. I traverse the palace for–"

"The palace, yes, but no further. There was a time when you would have daily left the city for other pleasures."

Loki's mouth twisted with disgust. "Show some decorum, Thor," he snarled and the blond laughed. Once Thor's amusement had faded and Loki could be heard again, he said, "I am no longer a child seeking to disobey curfew, and there is little enough trust gifted me whilst I remain where an eye can be kept upon me; I daren't try anyone's patience with me by leaving the grounds."

"You've never refused to try the patience of people before," Thor pointed out, voice over-quiet with sorrow.

"I wasn't a monster before," Loki returned with no inflection, and he took a sick pleasure in watching Thor flinch.

"Brother..." Thor whispered, broken.

Loki looked back down at his book, refusing Thor's sympathy. "It hardly matters; I'm content." A blatant lie, and hopefully one that would tempt Thor just enough...

"Perhaps it will be well, then, if I were to take you out hunting," Thor suggested. Loki shot him the most venomous glare he could, never having been one for the mindless sports that the elder prince so enjoyed, and Thor let out another loud laugh. "Not hunting, then," he allowed and Loki snorted his agreement. "What would you enjoy? A day at the river? Or Vanaheim, perhaps."

" _Thor_ ," Loki hissed, torn somewhere between amusement and disgust; when looking for sexual pleasures, the Æsir often found themselves in Vanaheim, where such dalliances were wide-spread and even _encouraged_. (It was also true, however, that the Vanir were often the wiser of the two species, and Loki had been known to join Thor and his fellows on their journeys there, only to lose himself in long-winded debates that made the warriors' heads spin. Thor had never approved of what he considered a waste of Loki's time, but Loki had never been one to indulge in carnal pleasures abroad when he was more than capable of finding them at home, where he could then proceed to embarrass or blackmail his lovers.)

Thor grinned, unrepentant, and said, "Come, Loki. Surely you would do well to leave this building for a time?"

Loki considered that for a long moment, watching Thor behind his lashes and gauging the chances that the blond would so easily open the way for his revenge. "I think," he allowed at last, "that I should like to again visit Midgard." At Thor's immediate frown, he added, "Peacefully, Thor. Brother."

Thor's frown faded almost entirely at the endearment, but he still wasn't agreeing. "I don't know, Loki," he said.

Loki allowed honest disappointment to twist his expression, ensuring Thor saw it before ducking his head towards his tome.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Brother," Thor said, voice at a reasonable volume for use indoors, for once, "because I _do_. But I do not know that the Midgardians feel the same."

"It doesn't matter," Loki said, biting down on a flash of hot-cold anger. _The Midgardians shouldn't matter,_ he wanted to shout. _They are but **mortals**!_ But such would not convince Thor of his peaceful intentions, so Loki held his tongue.

Thor remained in his room, oddly silent, for almost an hour before finally rising and gathering Mjölnir. "I will see you at the feast tonight, Brother," he boomed as he made to leave.

Loki nodded, distracted by the tome, and Thor left without another word.

-0-

Thor remained in Asgard for two days. He did manage to drag Loki out of the palace and down to the river, where they enjoyed a peaceful picnic and acted as if they were still true brothers, rather than the broken men they had become, too rough in the wrong places to fit together like they once had. Loki surprised himself by enjoying the day out, and he was unspeakably glad when Thor left to return to Midgard the next morning and the darker not-brother could return to hating the lighter.

Barely two days later, Thor had returned again. Loki did not hear of his return until the evening feast, when he joined the court in the grand hall and found Thor sitting at Odin's side. Loki was surprised to feel hurt, having grown used to Thor visiting with him as soon as he returned to their realm, and he cursed himself as he slid into his seat at Frigga's side.

"Good evening, Brother!" Thor boomed.

Loki considered him for a moment, then inclined his head. "Thor," he replied in much the same way as he had four days before. But, when Thor's face fell at the lacklustre greeting, Loki didn't offer the wished-for endearment, choosing instead to serve himself.

There was a strained sort of silence between the two not-brothers while Loki ignored Thor and the latter mourned the former's silence. Finally Frigga sighed at the two and said, "Loki, your brother has bargained for you to visit Midgard."

Loki froze, fork of meat halfway to his mouth. He blinked once, twice, then carefully set his fork back down on his plate and looked around his adopted parents to Thor's hopeful, hangdog expression. "Thank you, Brother," he said, just loud enough for his voice to carry over the rambunctious crowd beneath their table, and Thor's face split into a wide grin.

"Of course, Brother," Thor called back, voice carrying effortlessly over the noise of the hall, and Loki was almost jealous. Almost.

An hour later, when Loki could finally excuse himself from the feast without seeming unduly rude – and having left behind all manner of mischief for the unwary to set off in his absence, allowing him to claim an innocence that no one would grant him – he was surprised to be joined by Thor, who usually stayed long after most of the court at feasts. Loki raised a curious eyebrow at his companionship, which Thor shook his head at in response. Sighing, Loki resigned himself to the mystery and finished the trip to his room in silence. He was largely unsurprised when Thor followed him into his room and dropped heavily into the chair he so often claimed.

"You have something to say?" Loki asked as he settled gracefully into his preferred seat.

Thor nodded, looking tired. "Aye. The agreement for your visit to Midgard is not without restrictions, Brother."

Loki shrugged. "I expected little else; the mortals would be fools to allow me back after the damage I caused. I had not expected they would allow me back at all." A truth; he hadn't believed Thor would have anything worth offering the angry leader with one eye which would see him allowing Loki back in their realm. He'd resigned himself to waiting until the man died or his attack had been largely forgotten by all involved. If that meant his revenge would survive those he wished to bring it down upon, he would simply have to focus all his anger on any that remained, knowing Thor would receive the brunt of it.

Thor shrugged. "They were not well pleased at the request, but others have risen to take your place in attempting to destroy the world with abilities beyond those of an average Midgardian, and I am needed more oft than not. I have made it no secret that my visits home were to spend time with you, and I've agreed that I will remain on Midgard if you are allowed to visit."

Loki raised an eyebrow; he knew that Thor's returns to Asgard were intended to be spent with him – even while his mouth had been sewn shut, Thor had visited with him, filling the silence with memories from their childhood and recent actions of the Æsir and humans alike that Loki would find humour in – but he hadn't expected that the blond would have told his teammates who he came home for. He wondered how many fights had occurred because Thor still cared for him.

"It's only that you must remain on Midgard, then?" Loki asked when Thor said no more, frowning silently into his lap. "And what if you are required here? You _are_ the sole prince."

Thor winced at that reminder – if it had been his choice, Loki would still be in line for the crown, something which Loki and the court called him a fool for – then said, "You won't be required to remain on Midgard, and Father has agreed to leave those duties that require the presence of a prince to you."

"Has he taken leave of his senses?" Loki bit out.

Thor waved a hand at him. "You are as trained as I for the position, and while you may not claim the throne, you are still my brother and the Allfather's son. And–" Thor added with a hint of mischief, "–you might always take my form and no one will be the wiser."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at that. "I have corrupted you," he commented. "What would the court think if they but knew, I wonder."

"It hardly matters," Thor insisted, a hint of embarrassment colouring his cheeks. "You'd have done it with or without my and Father's blessing, if only to ease the court."

Loki frowned, silently giving Thor that one. He didn't mind the distrust of the Asgardian people, but he also had no interest in starting a civil war over his possible ascension; it was the very reason he'd agreed so readily to give up his claim when Odin had demanded it of him.

Thor shook his head. "Director Fury has insisted that, during any time you spend on Midgard, you are to be in the company of one of the Avengers, or at the SHIELD base with an escort of at least four agents. If you're caught alone, he's authorising anything short of killing you to bring you into custody, and if you're found committing murder, he claims the right to use lethal force to subdue you."

Loki raised both eyebrows. "A wise man," he allowed.

"Loki, how can you be so calm about this?" Thor demanded, clearly upset.

Loki shrugged. "What would you have them do, then, if I was seen cutting down the mortals? Lock me up for another ten months and hope I'd finally learnt my lesson?"

"I–" Thor cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Yes," he decided.

"And they wonder why I am so set against seeing you as king," Loki muttered, frowning at the elder. "Thor, _I am not to be trusted_."

"You enjoy lies and mischief, Brother," Thor said, tone serious and not a little grim, "but that does not make you a beast that has need to be put down."

"I am _Jötun_ ," Loki hissed, disgust lacing his words.

"You are my _brother_ ," Thor returned, angry but determined. "I would not see you killed for the circumstances of your birth any more than I would another. You are a _good man_ , Loki, when you see fit to put your mind to it."

Loki tasted bile and turned away, refusing Thor's words; the man had always been blind to Loki, and this was no different. "When do you leave to return?" he requested.

Thor pressed his mouth into a line, needing to convince Loki of his worth, but centuries of fights had taught him when further debate would only do harm, so he replied, "In the morning. You needn't return with me, but it might be for the easier if you know where you will be spending much of your time while visiting."

"I will meet you over breakfast, then," Loki allowed.

Thor nodded and stood, accepting the dismissal without complaint. "Easy sleep, Brother," he offered.

Loki's eyes flickered towards him, blanked of emotion but for a glimmer of exhaustion. "And you, Brother," he agreed and Thor left feeling a little bit lighter.

Once the door had fallen shut behind the blond warrior and Loki's locking spells had settled into the stone, he looked down at his hands and watched as they faded to blue. "A 'good man'," he breathed and his hands clenched, ice curling around the edge of his clothing and making his fingers sparkle in the uncertain firelight. "A well-disguised monster, more like." The blue faded back to pale pink and he pushed away from his chair, ice falling from him and to the floor like so much shattered glass.

Monster or not, Loki had what he wanted, and he would bring his wrath down upon those who had wronged him – mortals and Thor alike – even if it meant his cursed life would finally be forfeit. (And maybe, just maybe, he was grateful for Fury's ultimatum, because once the Avengers were dead, what more would he have to live for?)

-0-

Thor was all smiles and laughter the next morning at breakfast, joking with Sif and the Warriors Three like there was nothing wrong in the realms. Loki maintained his silence, watching his adopted brother and those of the court with eyes that unearthed lies and half-truths. He saw the tells of his mischief from the night before in too-frazzled hair and furious glares and didn't bother hiding his amusement at their misfortune.

Before he and Thor were to leave, Odin stopped them with a call of their names and both turned back to him in curiosity. The Allfather held out a gold ear cuff to Loki and said, "You will wear this at all times, Loki, or you will be dragged back here and locked up until Ragnarök."

Loki took the cuff and glanced it over, feeling the tracking magic woven in the metal. It would give warning to the Allfather if he attempted true, unwarranted harm on another living being, and would ensure he didn't travel between realms without Heimdall's knowledge. Loki bit back an angry noise at the restrictions and clipped it in place without an outward sign of refusal. When the Avengers and Thor were truly broken, he would have to be swift in seeing them dead, if he wished to see his plans through before he was locked away.

Odin nodded, suspicion lurking in his eyes, and said, "I would have you return at least once a week, Loki, so you might be kept aware of any need I have of yourself or Thor."

"Of course, Allfather," Loki agreed easily. That, more than the magic cuff, he had expected. "I shall return on every sixth day, unless I have other reasons to return to Asgard in between."

Odin nodded, then dropped his hands onto both Loki and Thor's shoulders. There was a sadness in his eyes as he said, "It will not be the same without you both here. Go now, and be safe. _Both_ of you." That last, they all knew, was meant for Loki, for it was without question that Odin would have his heir safe.

The two younger gods inclined their heads, then mounted their horses and rode out to the healed Bifröst, where Heimdall awaited them with too-sharp eyes.

"I have been informed of your coming travels," he told the two princes as they dismounted. "And that I am to keep a close eye on you, Loki."

"I have no intentions in slipping your gaze, Heimdall," Loki replied drily. "I will be returning on every sixth day unless needs must I return before that."

Heimdall nodded his understanding and the three turned to step into the transporter, taking their places. Heimdall sheathed his sword and the two princes were sent through light and flashes of colour until they landed in the bare soil of Midgard. There were semi-permanent tents set around the perimeter and a woman Loki believed he recognised from Thor's time as a mortal came rushing out of one, smiling and near about skipping into Thor's arms.

After sharing a moment of attachment than Loki valiantly bit back a sneer at, Thor turned to the younger god and said, "Loki, this is Jane Foster. Jane, this is Loki, my brother."

"Nice to finally meet you," Jane said, holding out her hand for Loki to take. Loki considered it for a moment before allowing the contact and Thor beamed. "I do hope your intentions are peaceful this time," Jane added, and there was a hardness to her eyes that Loki approved of, even as Thor made a helpless noise.

"I have, as you mortals–"

"Humans, Brother," Thor corrected.

Loki's eyes flickered towards the elder and he inclined his head, all grace and charm. "Apologies. As you _humans_ say, then, I have 'turned over a new leaf'."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jane retorted, shoving her freed hand into a pocket.

"Then you are wiser than Thor, Lady Jane," Loki replied, smiling at the surprise that flashed in her eyes.

" _Loki_ ," Thor hissed.

Loki flashed his not-brother an easy smile. "You were to show me my line of prison guards, then?" he requested.

"I thought he was here peacefully," Jane said to Thor, frowning.

"They are not _prison guards_ , Brother," Thor insisted, irritation and hurt warring in his voice. "They are–"

"A security detail?" Loki suggested. "To protect the populace, of course."

"Loki, _please_ ," Thor tried, "stop acting like this. I beg of you."

Loki raised an eyebrow in response, but obediently held his tongue; he well loved to cause trouble, but he had plans to see to and irritating Thor over much might well see him back on Asgard and banned from Midgard until long after the Avengers were dead.

Thor breathed relief into the ensuing silence and offered Jane a smile. "We're to New York. Did you have wish to accompany us, or does it please you more to remain here with your research?"

Jane smiled. "I can study my readings just as easily – more easily, perhaps – in Mr Stark's labs as I can here," she said. "Let me get my coat."

Thor nodded and they watched her run back towards one of the semi-permanent tents. "She is studying how to activate the Bifröst from Midgard," he informed Loki. "She is most brilliant."

"Perhaps she likes you so because she needs to feel smart," Loki suggested and smiled over-bright at Thor's responding glare. "To where do we travel? And are you intending me to teleport us, or have you another form of transport?"

Thor let out an angry breath, expression saying he was trying to remember why starting a fight with Loki was a poor plan. "We are to Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower; if you believe yourself capable of bringing us there without causing too great a scene, it would be preferred."

"I have no interest in setting my soon-to-be guards any more on edge than they will be already," Loki returned drily as Jane ran back over, fabric draped over one arm and a small bag held tight in her hands. "Where would be the safest for us to appear? The balcony?"

"I believe so, yes," Thor agreed.

Loki nodded and gripped tightly to Thor's arm while offering a hand out to the human. "Lady Jane, if you will take my hand and hold on tight? I am told this sensation can be disconcerting for one who has never experienced it before."

"Oh, yeah, hold on..." Jane shuffled her things until she seemed sure she wouldn't lose anything, then took Loki's offered hand, squeezing as tightly as she could.

Loki nodded, then tapped the well of energy that was his birthright and, focussing everything on the balcony of the tower, stretched them through space to arrive there. As soon as they landed, Jane tilted unsteadily and Loki quickly left Thor's arm to catch her, a sparkle of green ensuring that the contents of her stomach remained inside her and that she'd survived the transport without damage; he needed Thor's trust yet for his plans to work. On the edge of his vision, he caught movement behind glass, and he could feel Thor hovering at his side, one hand waving towards those in the tower.

"Thanks," Jane whispered as she got her feet back under her.

Loki slipped her a faint smile and inclined his head. "You are most welcome." He looked up as he sensed the group of mortals that had been inside moving along the balcony to meet them. Steve Rogers led them in civilian clothing, his shield loose at his side. Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff were a couple steps behind their leader, gait far less tense than Rogers', but Stark wore a glove from his suit on one hand, and the outline of several guns and knives could be seen against the Black Widow's loose trousers and shirt. Behind those two walked Bruce Banner and Agent Phil Coulson, neither obviously armed, but Loki knew better than to believe them to be any less a threat than the rest of their team. A glance to the side, where Stark's landing platform lay slightly above the balcony, showed Clint Barton, eyes sharp and bow held in steady hands.

Loki made an obvious show of stepping away from Jane, so there was little chance of her being caught in any fighting, and holding his hands up in peace. "It seems the committee of glad tidings is here."

"Welcoming committee," Stark corrected without missing a beat. "Always a pleasure to see you, Loki." His lips formed a mocking, better-than-thou grin that made Loki want to forego his long-term plans and just behead the human there and then.

"Likewise," Loki said in return, burying the urge for violence. He turned his gaze to Coulson and commented, "Thor had not told me you were again on your feet, son of Coul."

"I had not thought it to be important," Thor admitted. "You would have known he had lived."

"Wait, what?" Rogers interrupted, brow furrowed and grip on his shield relaxing. "How would Loki know Phil survived?"

"My brother does not miss his target," Thor replied while Loki smirked. "If he had meant to see the death of the son of Coul, he would be dead."

Coulson inclined his head when the team looked back at him, frowning. "I'm sure it was mentioned that nothing vital was hit. I lost enough blood that I was in danger, but there was little damage in need of surgery."

"I do remember that," Romanoff replied, looking back towards Loki with narrowed eyes. "I didn't think anything of it, because you almost died either way. Why not kill him?"

Loki shrugged, so very uncaring. "Why rule a barren rock? If some mortals must be left alive, would it not be better to keep the resourceful and clever?"

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense," Stark decided, shrugging. "Congratulations, Agent, you impressed the god of lies."

"I'll add it to my resume," Coulson replied, deadpan. The humans shared a laugh with varying degrees of nervousness while Loki and Thor traded a look that said, 'These mortals are so strange'.

"Loki," Rogers said once the laughter had died away, looking straight at the god, "why are you here?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to wish for forgiveness for my crimes?"

"Uh, how about _no_ ," Barton called from the side.

"Prove myself worthy of forgiveness, then," Loki corrected easily enough. He'd envisioned this scene many times in the past months; not everyone was as forgiving as Thor, and he had no doubt that this team would sooner see him strung up by his own entrails than accept him into their lives alive.

"Okay, nope, not buying it," Stark decided. "You're up to something."

Loki put on a face of confusion at the turn of phrase. "I am...what now? I'm not sure I understand your words, Man of Iron."

"You're planning something," Rogers translated. "And I'm with Tony on this." Stark let out an overdone gasp behind him and Rogers shot a glare over his shoulder.

Loki immediately looked down and made himself as contrite as possible, then murmured, "I have suffered my punishment for the wrongs I brought upon your people and the Jötun." He swallowed with a difficulty which was not at all for show. "My people. But a punishment that you cannot see is little more than empty words, and I should like to prove myself a changed soul. I dare not show my face in Jötunheim, not if I wish to live, but Th–my brother has promised me his protection should I wish to return to Midgard, and I should be little better than a fool to have ignored such a chance."

There was a long silence and Loki watched from behind his lashes to see if his speech had any effect. Rogers' shoulders had relaxed, and Banner wore a sad smile. Coulson and Romanoff wore uncaring masks, likely determined to follow the popular opinion, for the moment. Thor had tears in his eyes, and Jane was quietly rubbing his arm with the faintest of smiles. Loki couldn't see Barton from his position.

Stark, though. Stark was watching Loki like he was a puzzle he wished to figure out; the pieces all there, but the edges not quite locking into place.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Rogers said at last. He glanced over his shoulder at the others to see their responses. Banner, Coulson, and Romanoff all nodded, and Barton spat some choice words before nodding himself, resigned. When Stark didn't look away from Loki to respond, Rogers prompted, "Tony? It's your building."

Stark shrugged. "Whatever. Can I study your magic?"

"My...magic?" Loki repeated, surprised. He was near about jumping for joy, certainly – step one, complete – but Stark's query had not been expected.

Stark nodded. "Yeah. The teleporting and sparkling fingers and stuff. Everything. Thor keeps saying it's just technology and I'm not sure I believe him. So I want to study it."

"You cannot study Thor, then?" Loki wondered, but he already knew the response: Thor didn't have the innate magic that Loki used; he could only touch magic through the use of Mjölnir, and even then, it was only storm-based, which was more likely to fry any equipment Stark was using than give him accurate readings.

"The big guy has trouble standing still," Stark replied with an uncaring shrug, and Loki had to applaud him for making it seem as though it was Thor's personality, rather than his skill-set that made him a difficult subject.

"Your machines tingle," Thor informed Stark with a loud laugh.

"If that's settled?" Rogers interrupted, rolling his eyes; it was clear this exchange was a familiar one.

"I get to study you?" Stark asked Loki.

"You may," Loki agreed, not willing to test the patience of his hosts quite yet. And it would be interesting to see what, if anything, Stark's machines could tell him.

"Awesome." Stark looked at Rogers. "Yeah, he can stay," he said and Loki blinked, having thought that Stark had already agreed. Then the man turned to Thor. "So, there's the empty room on your floor that Jane usually stays in, or you people can finish clearing out the old common and he can have that floor. And, seriously, I'm ashamed at how long it's taken you people to move your crap. _I'm_ not that lazy and I'm–"

"Thank you, Tony," Rogers interrupted and Stark let out a shriek when Romanoff swayed to the side enough to touch him. "Natasha."

"Sorry, Steve," Romanoff said in a monotone, "but we all knew he deserved it."

"Be that as it may." Rogers looked between Thor and Loki, who looked at the elder god; he didn't much care where he was to stay for the duration of his time on Midgard, though the idea of an entire floor suited him.

Thor grimaced and looked briefly at Jane, who shrugged. "It will be better, I think, for Loki to have the empty floor," he decided. "I do not wish to deprive Jane of her quarters."

"Really?" Stark cut in, ducking away from Romanoff. "Because she could just sleep in your room, you know."

"That would be...improper," Thor replied stiffly.

" _Really_?" Stark repeated, only to shriek again when he got too close to Coulson. "If anyone else pinches me, I'm kicking _all_ of you out!" The humans hid grins while Thor laughed outright. Loki just stared around at them, wondering at their madness; perhaps it would have been better to leave them to themselves, where they could drive each other insane.

"Alright!" Rogers called and Thor snapped his mouth shut. "Natasha, Clint, Thor, and I need to go clean out the empty floor. Tony, why don't you introduce Loki to the building."

"Sure, whatever," Stark agreed, turning and waving for Loki to follow him as everyone started back inside.

Jane caught up to Stark and asked, "Can I use your lab?"

"Yeah, go for it. Bruce, you wanna go with her?"

"Certainly."

"New project I'm not allowed to touch?" Jane asked as Banner led her towards the lifts with the rest of the team, and Stark grinned after them without a response. Coulson peeled away to gather a tablet from in front of the couch, then smoothly caught up with the group just as the lift doors opened.

Stark made his way over to the bar as people piled into the lift, Loki following slowly as he looked around the room. There were some subtle differences from the last time he'd been there – more couches, a larger television, an odd table with sticks running through the middle and sticking out on either side with strange things attached to the sticks in the centre – but things were mostly as he remembered them.

"Drink?" Stark offered, holding up two glass tumblers. "I seem to remember that you didn't get one last time."

Loki inclined his head. "Very well, then."

Stark grinned and set about pouring them both a finger full. He handed one glass to Loki and, as soon as the god brought it up to take a sip, said, "Say hello, JARVIS."

"Good afternoon, Loki Odinson," a disembodied voice with a slight accent said.

Loki choked on his drink – caught off guard by the burn of the spirit, the voice, and the last name it used for him – and took a moment to modulate his breathing while Stark cackled. "And you are?" he finally managed.

"I am JARVIS, an artificial intelligence created by Sir to assist in the running of his homes and Iron Man suit."

"He keeps an eye on things, answers stupid questions, makes sure people remember to do things, and lets us know when we're needed somewhere," Stark explained before knocking back his drink. "He sees everything that happens in this building. And I do mean _everything_ ," Stark completed, a gleam in his eyes that said he didn't believe that Loki was there with good intentions, but was willing to play along for the moment.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I see," he replied and finished his drink, willing himself not to react to the burn of it. An all-seeing intelligence could prove an interesting obstacle for some of his plans involving the Avengers, but he could work around it without too much trouble.

Stark smiled and held out a hand for Loki's glass, which he handed back. "Another?" he offered.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted, "I have been asked by Ms Potts to remind you that it is yet too early in the day to be drinking."

Stark grimaced. "Yeah, okay," he allowed and shoved the glasses along the counter and out of sight before moving to stand in front of Loki again. "Give me the building schematics?"

A three-dimensional image appeared in between Stark and Loki. A quick glance told Loki it was a replica of the tower they were in, showing the innards. Loki was mildly impressed at the show of technology, but he knew from Barton that the man before him was hailed as a technological genius.

Stark waved his hand at the image and ordered, "Get rid of the bottom floors." Most of the bottom of the image went away and he motioned with his hands to enlarge the eleven floors that were left. "Okay, from the top; highlight them as we reach them, JARVIS."

"Certainly, Sir."

"Top floor is our meeting room, with offices for people who need offices. Not likely you'll ever be up there, but Fury does have a space up there for when he feels the need to ride our asses, so you might well be called up once. This is the common area, and over here is the kitchen and a dining room, which we never use. Technically, we're supposed to have a team dinner every night, but we usually just end up in front of the television if we bother eating together at all.

"Third floor down is the main lab, where Bruce and I do most of our dirty work. You need a code to get let into the actual lab, which only a couple people have, and you're not going to be one of them. I'll probably drag you in there for studying your magic, though, and if someone sends you to find Bruce or myself, this is where we're going to be hiding. Jane's in there pretty often when she's in the building, too, in case you're looking for her.

"Fourth floor is mine. There's a smaller lab there, but I don't use it much. Beneath me is Bruce, then you. Steve'll be under you, and Clint and Coulson share the floor under him. Then's Natasha and Thor. Beneath Thor is the gym, which has reinforced walls, floors, ceiling...the whole shebang. We had the Hulk ripping shit up in there one day and it handled him pretty well, so it's a good room to take out any stress or anger in.

"As a general rule, everyone can access the common floors–" the image highlighted the top two floors, a portion of the third floor nearest the lift, and the bottom floor, "–as long as they have access to this part of the building. The other floors are pretty much closed to anyone who doesn't have a bedroom in them, unless given special permission by the person on that floor. I can get into any of the floors, since it's my building, but I'm inclined to respect privacy unless it's an emergency. Phil and Steve both have emergency access as well, but as the name suggests, they're for emergencies only.

"The only floor which doesn't really hold to this rule is Thor's, since he likes people coming and going from his floor–"

"He would," Loki muttered.

Stark flashed him a grin. "He's got another television and a small kitchen, which he keeps snacks in. If you want something sweet, it'll be in his kitchen, because Steve, Pepper, and Phil keep a close eye on the stocks up here. Thor's also been known to throw some spectacular drunken parties and usually has some stupid film or another playing down there, if you like that sort of thing."

"I do not," Loki replied, grimacing. "Is there any chance that I would hear his...parties?"

"Nah. The building's pretty well insulated. Natasha says she can hear him when he and Clint are both down there, making fools of themselves, but she'll go down and threaten to disembowel them before they get loud enough for it to bother Phil or Steve, so you shouldn't have a problem." Stark motioned at the model again and ordered, "Loki's floor, please," and the image zoomed in on the floor that Loki would be calling his own, the other floors vanishing. "Okay, you've got a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen area that we can easily turn into an office or whatever else you want, and this room here. I don't much care what you do with the place, but if you need to order any furniture, let JARVIS know and it should arrive within fifteen hours. The cost of everything comes out of my pocket and I've more than enough to spare, so feel free to go a bit crazy. If you go _too_ crazy, however, be warned that you might have to face Fury."

"How might I consider things to purchase?" Loki asked, considering the floor and wondering what he could use it for. He liked the idea of the small kitchen, so he didn't have to visit Thor for food, but he wasn't sure what else he would need.

"JARVIS can pop up an order form for you," Stark replied, waving a hand and motioning for Loki to follow him towards the lift as the image vanished. "Is there anyone right now that you're good with letting on your floor? Your brother, maybe?"

Loki's first reaction was a vehement 'no', but he knew it would seem strange for him to refuse Thor access when he was supposedly looking for forgiveness, so he agreed, "Thor, yes. Perhaps others later, once I'm certain no one will attempt to kill me in my sleep."

"Wise choice," Stark agreed, grinning. "Oh, and don't be surprised if Natasha threatens you with bodily harm; it's just her way of saying she likes you."

"I will keep that in mind," Loki replied drily.

The ride in the lift down to Loki's floor was surprisingly peaceful, and when they stepped off onto the floor, they found it empty of other people. There were a couple chairs against the far wall of the main part of the floor, but otherwise it was completely empty.

"JARVIS, catalogue," Stark called and a holographic list appeared in the middle of the room. "Good. Okay, you should be set. Let JARVIS know if you need anything," Stark said to Loki. "Dinner is in about...oh, five hours or so, and you'll be wanted upstairs then, but otherwise you're free to do as you'd like. Don't leave the building and don't go down to the floors below the gym."

"Of course." Loki inclined his head then forced himself to say, "Thank you, Stark."

Stark flashed him that irritating higher-than-thou grin again. "Sure thing. And feel free to use my first name." Then he was gone, behind the doors of the lift, and Loki was left alone with the holographic catalogue.

Sighing, Loki turned to the catalogue, figuring he might as well see about furnishing his new living space while he could. "JARVIS," he asked.

"Mr Odinson?"

Loki let out an irritated sound. "Loki would be my preferred form of address, if you please."

"Noted. What might I do for you, Loki?"

"Can I only order furniture from this...catalogue?"

"You may order anything you like as long as there is a place to order it from," JARVIS replied.

Loki nodded and set about finding the things he would need for his magical studies, as well as stocking his kitchen. By the time he was to make his way up for dinner, he had his own stash of sweet foods, as well as some healthier foods that he had discovered he enjoyed during his last, brief stay on Midgard.

Loki magically changed his Asgardian clothing into something more common on Midgard and was pleased to see the Avengers seeming more relaxed around him when he joined them for their meal in the dining room. The meal – the Midgardian 'burgers and fries' – was strained, with occasional bursts of conversation from Jane or Rogers. Loki didn't speak unless asked a question, and then kept his replies short and to the point; thankfully, most of the stilted conversation was either about Jane's work with the Bifröst, or something in the news, neither of which required much – if any – input from Loki.

As soon as it seemed that everyone was finished, Barton shoved out of his chair and started towards the door. "Clint," Rogers called after him, tone friendly but commanding, "sit back down, please."

Barton looked for a moment like he might disobey, then sighed and returned to his seat. "What is it, Cap?"

Rogers nodded, then looked to where Loki and Thor sat next to each other at the end of the table. "Fury said something about rules for Loki being allowed to stay here?"

Thor nodded, but it was Loki who said, "I am to either be with one of you Avengers, or at least four SHIELD agents at all times. If I am to remain with the agents, I'm to move myself to the SHIELD base for the duration of your distraction."

"As long as one of us is in the building, JARVIS should be enough to keep an eye on him," Stark said before anyone could point out that Loki had been alone all afternoon.

"I trust JARVIS to let us know if there's a problem," Rogers decided, looking towards Coulson. When the agent nodded, he turned back to Loki and Thor. "Anything else we should know about?"

"Loki must return to Asgard every six days to check in with the Allfather and see to any duties that I am not able to see to myself due to my absence," Thor offered.

"We should be able to manage that," Coulson said. "I'll call Director Fury tonight to let him know ahead of time, but it shouldn't be a problem. Is there anything else we should be made aware of?"

"Nothing as of this moment," Loki replied easily enough.

"Good," Rogers decided and shook his head. "Loki, every night a different person handles dinner. They can make it themselves, or order it in, but it's their job to see to it. Is it okay if we add you to the roster?"

Loki shrugged. "I have no feelings on the matter either way."

"That would give us eight people," Romanoff pointed out.

"Oh, right..." Rogers frowned.

"We could have him help Thor on his night," Banner suggested quietly. "No insult, Thor, but you could probably use the help."

"This is true," Thor agreed wryly. To Loki he explained, "I have poor luck with kitchen implements. Jane or Bruce are often required to assist me."

Loki sighed. "Very well. When is this day I am to assist?"

"Three days henceforth!" Thor declared. "We will make a grand feast, like at home!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "We'll see," he said and Thor slumped slightly, his excitement tempered. "If that's all?" he asked of Rogers.

"I believe so," Rogers replied, glancing around the table. When everyone either nodded or shrugged, he nodded to Loki. "Yeah. Everyone can escape now."

Barton was through the doorway and vanished before Rogers completed his statement.

"You know, I don't think he likes you," Stark said musingly.

"I hardly fault him for that," Loki replied drily before vanishing from his spot and reappearing on his floor.

"Loki," JARVIS said almost immediately, "I must request that you refrain from teleporting without first warning someone of your intent."

Loki frowned. "Yes, of course. Apologies," he offered.

"Thank you," JARVIS replied before falling silent, likely reassuring the others in the building that Loki was on his floor, rather than wrecking havoc elsewhere.

Loki sighed to himself and had the computer pull up the unencrypted personal files about his new housemates and read up on them and current events until he fell asleep in one of the chairs out in the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So, in case anyone missed the chapter count at the top of the chapter: There will be seven chapters. This fic is completely written, completely beta'd, all that. I'll update once a week, every Monday, until it's all done. That means this will continue being posted until the first week of September, whereupon the sequel will hopefully be finished and can then begin being posted itself. (No promises on that last; anyone who's been with me long can tell you I'm a right horror when it comes to finishing fics.)
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's Monday _somewhere_. XD
> 
> Was talking to Aisling Siobhan and realised that some of you are probably quite hopeful for the FrostIron pairing. Well, minor bubble-burst: There is very little in the way of actual love in this fic of the series. There's a fair bit of flirting and teasing – it starts this chapter, even – which is partially because that's who these boys are, partially because it embarrasses the crap out of Steve and makes Thor twitchy, and entirely meant as fun.  
> There are hints that it's less fun and more serious in later chapters, but you can easily read that as friendship more than possible relationship, for those who aren't so much into slash or this pairing. (For those who are: By all means.)

Loki woke early the next morning, a crick in his neck from sleeping in a chair. He took a moment to stretch it before making his way to his bathroom. He vaguely considered hiding himself on his floor all day, eating out of his stocked kitchen until dinner, but he knew that Thor would eventually come find him, complaining about how anti-social Loki was being, and he'd much rather not face that.

Loki was just about to teleport up to the main kitchen when he remembered JARVIS' request from the night previous. "JARVIS?" he called.

"Yes, Loki?"

"I intend to teleport up to the kitchen."

"Thank you for the warning," JARVIS replied.

Loki shrugged and spun his magic. Almost as soon as he'd materialised, a tired voice behind him said, "No, really, we appreciate the warning."

Loki turned and found Stark and a woman he'd not yet met seated at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Stark had a pen in one hand, a stack of papers in front of him, and a mug off to one side, his hand hovering next to it as if he'd just set it down or was about to pick it up. The woman had her own mug set just to one side and a mobile in her hands, which she was ignoring in favour of watching Loki with distrust. "Good morning, Stark," Loki offered, watching the woman back. "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake."

"Everyone in this building is an occasional insomniac," Stark returned before taking a long drink from his mug. "Loki, this is Pepper Potts, my assistant and the person who's keeping my company afloat while I save the world. Pepper, Loki Odinson."

Loki inclined his head towards the woman. "Lady Pepper."

"Mr Odinson," Pepper replied tightly.

Loki's lips twisted with a frown for a moment before he smoothed his expression. "I prefer Loki, please," he requested. "If only to avoid confusing myself with Thor."

"Oh, I could _never_ get the two of you confused," Pepper promised.

"Pepper, play nice," Stark warned with a hint of teasing in his voice, but his eyes were watching Loki in that same figuring-out-the-puzzle way from the day before.

Loki turned and set about considering his options for breakfast. He was mildly bemused by the line-up of cereal and Pop-Tarts, but he was familiar enough with Midgardian food after having controlled a few minds that he wasn't as much at a loss as he might have been. All the same, he by-passed the pre-boxed options and hunted down the eggs and bread. The stove was simple enough to work, but the toaster gave him a spot of trouble, which he sorted out easily enough.

"Okay," Stark interrupted while Loki was looking through the tea options, "I'm officially impressed. It took Thor three weeks to figure out the stove, and he _still_ can't manage the toaster in the mornings."

"Thor is incapable of focussing on anything that doesn't involve battle before he has been awake for two hours," Loki replied drily. "It's the best time to leave tricks for him."

"I'm surprised he doesn't work at waking up more, then," Stark replied, sidling past Loki to reach a machine he thought might be called a 'coffee machine' and filling his mug with dark liquid from the pot at the bottom of it.

"He did, for some centuries," Loki allowed. "I believe he has since decided that it is simpler to put up with my tricks than to force himself awake so early."

"Okay, sure, I'll buy that," Stark agreed. Then, "You're cheating."

Loki glanced at where his eggs were scrambling themselves and smiled. "You only believe so because you lack the magic to act at your direction. Were you to have an extra hand, you would not consider it 'cheating' to use it, though another might."

"If I had an extra hand, clothes shopping would be an absolute nightmare," Stark deadpanned. "On that note, excellent fashion sense, and I do hope you're not magically stealing clothing from one of the stores down the block, because then I'll have to apologise on your behalf and we'd rather not advertise that you're back on the planet."

Loki glanced down at the casual human wear his outfit had changed to and shrugged. "Nothing of the sort. It is but an illusion." The image faded away, showing the Asgardian-style tunic, trousers, and jacket he still wore.

Stark blinked, then looked over towards the breakfast bar. "Pepper, get measurements from JARVIS and see that Loki has real clothing to wear?"

"I _have_ clothing, Stark," Loki hissed as his illusion reformed.

"You have _leather_. Which, hey, always a favourite. Very BDSM-esque. Or more biker, maybe." Stark considered that for a moment while Pepper coughed and hid a smile behind her mobile and Loki stared at him like he wasn't sure if he'd rather kill him or just walk away and leave him to his crazy. "BDSM," he decided at last. "Goes great with the 'Kneel before me' shtick, I'll give you that, but not so good when you're trying to convince everyone that you've turned over a new leaf." Then he shot a blinding smile at Loki.

"Very well," Loki allowed, admitting the man had a point, if only to himself. He'd used the illusion to relax his new housemates in the first place, and there was nothing saying he had to _wear_ the Midgardian clothing.

"Hm," was Stark's response before he returned to the breakfast bar with his mug and started in on the pile of papers. When he finished one, Loki noticed, Pepper would slide it into a briefcase at her side, which he hadn't seen before, and Loki wondered how many papers Stark had started out with.

Loki finished making his breakfast in silence and moved his things to the breakfast bar to eat, leaving an open chair between himself and Stark. They remained in silence – only the scratching of the pen, the ruffle of paper, and the clink of cutlery against dishes filling the air – until Banner stumbled in, bleary-eyed and shirt half buttoned.

"Pepper, Tony," he said in greeting, and the two mumbled their replies. Banner had paused to watch Loki for a long moment and the god ignored him in favour of his tea, which really wasn't so bad, for all that it had been made by mortals. Finally, as Loki was setting his mug back down, Banner said, "Good morning, Loki."

"Dr Banner," Loki replied evenly, and the scientist finally moved to collect sustenance.

Barton was next, slipping in to grab one of the Pop-Tarts and back out again without a word to anyone, which Loki found far more amusing than he probably should. Rogers followed on Barton's tail, looking like he'd come from the shower and offering cheerful greetings to everyone else, without pausing at Loki as Banner had. Rogers settled in between Loki and Stark as the latter finished signing off on his last paper.

Coulson and Romanoff entered together, greeting Pepper as she made her way out and not bothering to acknowledge anyone else in the room, instead continuing a debate about some weapon or another. Stark was quick to jump on that, much more awake now that the paperwork had vanished, and laughed when Romanoff threw a dagger just past his head for being a jerk. (Loki was only a little impressed by her accuracy.)

Thor stumbled in as Coulson and Romanoff settled at the breakfast bar, Jane smiling brightly at his side. Jane's greetings to everyone were cheerful, but Thor seemed too tired to do more than mumble in reply to returned 'Good morning's, until his eyes settled on Loki at the far end of the bar. Thor's eyes widened, then he broke out in a huge grin and boomed, "Good morning, Brother!"

Loki resisted the urge to sigh. "Lady Jane. Brother. I trust you slept well?"

"Fantastically!" Thor called, moving quickly past the breakfast offerings and grabbing Loki in a hug, which the younger had rather expected and held still for. When Thor pulled back, his smile was far less all encompassing and his voice was gentler as he said, "I had feared you would hide away, though you were the one to request the journey. I am glad that you thought to join us in breaking our fast of the night."

"You wound me, that you think me capable of such," Loki returned.

"He's already promised to be my lab rat – lab god? – and I fully intend to start my tests right away," Stark reminded them all as he stood. "On that note, it's getting a bit crowded in here, so, Loki? Bruce?"

Loki half expected that Thor would complain, wanting to spend time with Loki over breakfast, but the elder god simply smiled and moved out of Loki's way, saying, "Have fun, Brother."

Loki nodded and followed the two humans out of the room and into the lift. It let them out into a small atrium area set before a line of glass walls and a glass door, beyond which sat tables and a sprawling mess of machinery. Loki wondered how anyone could work in such an environment, never mind actually find things when they needed them.

Stark typed in a code against a keypad that appeared next to the door and pulled the glass open, waving Banner and Loki in ahead of them. "Just relax for a moment, Loki, while I clean up this mess," he directed as he brushed past and walked over to a particularly messy work station.

"I had a question," Banner offered, looking at Loki. When the god raised an eyebrow at him, he asked, "What did you mean, yesterday, by calling the...Jötun, you said? Why call them your people?"

Loki stilled for a moment before his eyes flickered between Banner's open curiosity and Stark's too-obvious disinterest. "I am not of Asgard," he allowed shortly.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Thor say you were adopted?" Stark offered carelessly as he shoved something across the floor. "Loki, come stand here."

"I– When was this?" Loki requested, frowning. Thor was usually so determined to ignore their lack of blood relation.

"When we had you in the cage, right after Natasha made a comment on your recent kill-count," Stark replied. Then, because Loki hadn't moved, "Come on. Standing over here now."

Of course. Thor wouldn't be so quick to claim blood relation to a mass murderer. It made sense, even if a part of Loki that he'd believed long buried hurt at Thor's distant refusal. As if he should actually _mind_ that Thor revoked his claim of family for even a moment. Loki scoffed at himself and moved to the position Stark was waving him towards. The shorter man took a moment to manhandle him until Loki was exactly where he wanted him, then he left to stand behind one of the many machines, Banner resting against a table nearby.

"So what's the difference between Jötun and Asgards?"

"Æsir," Loki corrected, watching Stark fiddle with his machine. "And there is a great deal of difference. There are few – if any – similarities."

"Not seeing a whole lot of difference between you and Thor," Stark called from behind his machine. "Well, other than the whole 'kneel before me, I am a god' thing. Or the, you know, 'rain fire and damnation down on your pathetic planet' thing."

"That should be more personality than species-based, I would think," Banner added.

"Exactly," Stark agreed, looking up at Loki. "Illusions off, please. I'd like an accurate reading of you at rest, as it were."

Loki motioned to drop the illusions around his clothing, then paused in contemplation. Was not his Æsir form also an illusion, after a fashion? Could he remove that? Did he _want_ to remove that?

"Any time this century, Loki," Stark called, impatience in his voice. "Maybe you can live forever, but some of us have biological clocks ticking down."

Loki decided he should quite like knocking Stark off his game, and finished the motion to remove his illusions. He had to tug at the long-held shape-change before it revealed his Jötun form, but it fell away easily enough.

The humans were silent for a long moment, blinking at Loki. Finally, Stark said, "Okay, yeah, difference noted." He cocked his head to the side, surprise pushed away by curiosity. "You don't look half bad blue, you know. JARVIS, note to Pepper that she should get some outfits in cobalt, maybe with sky blue accents. Nothing formal, I think."

"Message sent, Sir," JARVIS replied.

"Darken the glass, JARVIS," Banner added and Loki saw the glass panels out into the atrium go opaque. His shoulders relaxed without him realising they'd been tense, and a glance at Banner showed him an understanding smile that left him torn between wanting to throw things and thank him.

"That was not the reaction I anticipated," Loki allowed instead.

"He turns green and smashes things," Stark said, pointing at Banner, who smiled somewhat self-deprecatingly. "Turning blue isn't really that impressive." Stark considered something on the table next to him, which Loki couldn't see. "The temperature decrease is new, though," he commented. "JARVIS, kick on the heater."

A quiet hum rattled to life off to one side and Loki noticed the faint change in temperature in a way that he hadn't while unleashing his Jötun form. It didn't bother him, thankfully, so he made no comment.

Stark flipped on his machine and fiddled with it some, then flipped it off and turned back to a holographic screen that Loki hadn't seen until that moment. "Cool. Okay, do something obvious, but small. Whatever small might mean in terms of magic."

Loki shrugged and raised a hand to call a flame – one of the first spells any magic-user learned –, but as soon as it appeared, his fingers _burned_ and he ended the spell with a pained hiss, curling his hand against his chest.

Banner was there, then, carefully pulling Loki's hand away from its protective position and touching the pale red skin where the fire had burned. "Maybe stay away from fire in this form," he suggested lightly.

"I don't need your help," Loki snarled, tugging his hand away from the human and curling it against his chest again.

Banner took a step back, calm radiating off of him. "Sorry," he said easily enough. "I see a wound, I try to fix it."

"Drives everyone crazy," Stark called from behind his machine. "I keep almost wishing it transferred to Big Green, because the thought of him hovering over a paper cut like Bruce–"

"Only so long as it happened to someone other than you," Banner retorted.

"Whatever. I fly for a _reason_ ," Stark shot back before suddenly returning his attention to where Loki had uncurled his hand and was watching the red burn heal back to blue. "Is that overt magic? Like the flame?"

Loki shook his head and lowered his hand. "It is a product of our immortality; you would see the same from Thor."

"Huh. Cool." Stark moved his hand over an empty part of the air and the blue screen appeared before him, having vanished at some point. He typed rapidly against a keyboard that appeared beneath the screen, then moved something on the screen and looked back at his machine, the screen vanishing from sight again. "Right. Back to something small, then. If fire gives you trouble, maybe water? Is there anything small involving water?"

Loki shrugged and raised both hands, cupped. Conjuring water was supposed to be slightly more difficult than fire, but it had always been his better element, and it took barely a second for his hands to fill with water. Almost as soon as his hands were full, it had frozen over from contact with his skin and he let out an irritated sound before letting the ice fall to the ground at his feet, shattering on impact. A motion had it vanishing from sight and he glanced back up towards Stark.

The mortal was tapping against the screen of light again, expression intent. After a moment, he called, "Put your illusions back up?"

Loki didn't hesitate to be rid of his Jötun form, but he left his clothing as it was for the moment.

Stark's eyebrows raised at his machine and he looked at Loki. "That's a high-level spell?" he asked.

"Relatively," Loki agreed, impressed.

"What about your teleporting trick? Is that easier or harder?" Stark wondered.

"About the same," Loki allowed. "Slightly more difficult to cast as more mass is involved, the greater the distance is, or if I am unfamiliar with my intended destination."

"What's the most difficult spell you know?" Banner asked, waving a hand for his own screen to appear next to him.

Loki considered that for a moment. "Most magically draining, or most dangerous to my person?"

Stark looked up at that, a glint in his eyes that hinted at what the mortals called 'gallows humour'. "Both."

"Travelling the realms without use of the Bifröst and astral projection, respectively."

"Astral projection?" Banner asked, curious. "Like you send your soul away from your body?"

Loki shrugged. "Essentially." He looked towards where Stark was waving his screen away. "What, exactly, are you intending to learn from these tests, Stark?"

"Well, figuring out when magic's involved, mostly," Stark explained, attention again on his machine. "Do another trick?"

Loki summoned a flame – there was no pain in this form – and had it form unnatural shapes, which was far more difficult than one might imagine. Stark's eyebrows raised and he looked up at Loki with some surprise. "Your machines seem able to know the difficulties of spells already," Loki said.

"Well, yeah, that's not hard," Stark said. "Once I know what energy I'm looking for, measuring it's a piece of cake. I don't suppose there's a way to know from the energy readings what a spell is?"

Loki shrugged and absently vanished the fire, summoning a small wind vortex to play along his hands and arms instead. "I wouldn't know. I can often recognise a spell from the sight or feeling of it, but I have never thought to observe how much energy is involved. Why are you so determined to do so?"

"One of your replacements likes to mix technology with magic," Stark explained and Loki had to bite back a laugh of derision at that comparison. "I want to know how he's enhancing the bots, what else they can do. And maybe look into ways to disrupt the spells or whatever, so we waste less time taking swarms out and more time hunting Doomy-Baby down."

"You don't wish to know how to add this magic to your own weapons?" Loki wondered, frowning when his wind vortex caught a lock of his hair and he had to reach up to free it; he knew from past experience that if he didn't intervene, it would pull the hair out, and while it would grow back quickly enough, he hardly enjoyed it.

"Fury would like us to discover how to apply magic to our weapons," Banner replied while Stark scowled and ducked behind his machine, "but Tony and I both refuse to do so. I think Fury plans to steal our research once it's far enough along and see if his scientists can't figure it out."

"Won't let him," Stark called, still out of sight. "Built a program to keep him out."

"How long did it take Phil to break past your security system last time?" Banner asked in a teasing manner. "Five minutes, wasn't it?"

Stark leaned into sight long enough to shoot Banner a glower, then was gone again, saying, "Yeah, but that's _Magic Fingers Coulson_. And, to be fair, I wasn't planning against him because _he_ was supposedly _dead_. Thank you, Fury, you bastard. Anyway, Fury and Phil both have been prodding at JARVIS' security systems for the past month, trying to get into my files, and they've yet to get anything. Right, JARVIS?"

"That is correct, Sir," JARVIS replied. "Although, I cannot tell if they're honestly trying, or only testing things."

Something clattered behind the machine and Stark straightened so they could see him again. "No, JARVIS. Come on. Don't tell me these things!"

"I will avoid bringing my uncertainties up in the future, Sir," the computer promised.

"You are an absolute worthless waste of RAM," Stark said. "I'm going to shove you into a vacuum or blender and give you to some poor mother with six small children."

"I'm terrified, Sir," JARVIS deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever. Make a note: Work on additional security measures to activate only when Fury and Phil are actually _trying_ to play with my work. Also, maybe design a new virus for their systems."

" _Tony_!" Banner called, failing to hide a smile with a disappointed look.

"If they break into my computer system again, they'd deserve it," Stark insisted. "Right, Loki, show me more tricks. Teleportation, maybe?"

"To where shall I teleport?"

"Uh... Far side of the lab, I think."

The rest of the day was spent with Loki performing all manner of magic. For the most part, Stark would just say, "Do something," and Loki would do whatever came to mind. Once or twice he made a request, like for Loki to teleport with Banner, or for Loki to make copies of himself. Jane came down at one point with food and they ate in the lab, Loki listening in as the three humans debated Jane's work with the Bifröst.

When they finally broke to prepare for dinner, Loki was surprised to discover that he'd honestly enjoyed his time spent in the lab. It had been many centuries since he last took the opportunity to play with spells, and it had been even longer since he held company with people who were interested in his magic; the warriors of Asgard had little interest in magic tricks, and Loki had learned early on that he impressed no one by being able to conjure fire, though Frigga had many times _tried ___to be interested.

Beyond the interest in his magic, however, was the easy acceptance of his species. There had been surprise, certainly, but none of the disgust and hatred of the Æsir. _But then,_ Loki reminded himself as he picked through the clothing that Pepper had left for him in his room, _they do not know the stories of the Jötun. They do not know them to be monsters. They know not what a monster_ **I** _am._

And Loki _was_ a monster, he knew, for what but a monster would think to kill his own race? What but a monster would think himself able to rule a planet?

Loki shook his thoughts away and changed the illusion on his clothing to match one of the outfits Pepper had found for him, then took the lift up to join the humans for dinner. It was Barton's turn and he'd ordered in something called 'pizza', which came in large boxes. The boxes were set on the table before the television and everyone settled into the couches – Loki thought about grabbing a chair, but Thor dragged him down to sit next to him, going on about how delicious pizza was – to watch a ridiculous programme about young humans competing at dancing. The Avengers took great joy in mocking mistakes, and between the two of them, Stark and Romanoff seemed to know everything there was to know about the different dance styles, bringing them to discuss the dances with far more decorum than the others.

Loki left them before the programme was over, shaking his head at their nonsense and stealing a half-empty pizza box, having quite enjoyed the food and intending to finish what was left in the privacy and quiet of his rooms. There, he once again looked through SHIELD files, focussing this time on the new enemies of the Avengers, such as Stark's 'Doomy-Baby', who turned out to actually be named Victor von Doom, alias 'Doctor Doom'.

He only made it to his bed by pure force of will, not interested in waking again in a chair.

-0-

The next morning, it was Romanoff who resided in the kitchen when Loki arrived. She nodded in acknowledgement of his presence, then they both settled in to ignore each other, Loki making himself breakfast and seating himself at the far end of the breakfast bar, some seats down from her.

Barton and Coulson came in next. When Barton looked ready to grab food and run again, Coulson whispered something to him and they both settled near Romanoff with cereal, the three of them speaking in hushed tones and otherwise ignoring Loki, which suited him fine.

Stark stumbled in shortly after, looking like he hadn't slept a wink and drinking an entire mug of coffee in front of the coffee machine before even seeming to realise anyone else was in the room. He poured himself another cup, then slid onto the stool next to Loki. "Mornin'," he mumbled.

"Good morning, Stark," Loki replied. "Have you slept at all?"

Stark took a moment to consider that, then shrugged. "A few hours, sure. Coffee machine in my lab's broke and I've been too distracted to come up here and get more." He snorted. "Need to fix that."

"How many _months_ has it been now?" Romanoff asked, staring down the length of the breakfast bar, unimpressed. "Four?"

"Two and a half," Stark muttered into his mug, sounding amusingly petulant.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of mechanical genius or something?" Barton threw in, grinning widely at the chance to torment his housemate.

"Shut up, Bird Brain."

"I can see the headlines now, 'Tony Stark, Defeated By Drink Dispenser'!"

"I will kick you out," Stark threatened.

" 'Brilliance Baffled By Beverage Brewer'!"

"Nice alliteration," Coulson commented.

"I will defenestrate you, á la Loki," Stark snarled, but he was smiling.

" 'Philanthropist Flummoxed By Fuel Machine'!"

"Really?" Stark said, giving up all pretence and chuckling.

Barton shrugged. "I ran out of words beginning with 'f'. Or 'ph'."

"Why are you two arguing this time?" Banner asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Stark's coffee machine is still broken," Coulson explained. "Barton is threatening to take it to the press."

Banner sighed and gave Stark a helpless look. "Tony, can't you just _buy a new one_?"

"Nope."

"It's his _favourite_ ," Barton mocked.

"It's _custom_ ," Stark insisted.

"What, did you set it to make your coffee _just right_?" Barton teased.

Stark scowled and took a long gulp of his coffee, refusing to answer. Which was, really, answer enough.

"You _did_!" Barton crowed before letting out a grunt and turning a sad look on Romanoff. She shot him a violent smile and he, wisely, held off on further comment.

"You can customise a new one," Banner pointed out as he took the stool on Stark's other side, having grabbed a pre-packaged fruit salad from the refrigerator. "I'll help if you want me to."

Stark sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just...like that one."

Loki bit back the urge to comment on the human's sentimentality; his standing in the building was still too uncertain for him to try pushing buttons. Perhaps in a week, when they were used to his presence and less likely to shoot first.

Stark shook his head and looked at Loki. "So, do I get to play with you all day again?"

"How forward of you," Loki replied, flashing the human a coy smile.

Stark laughed while the three SHIELD agents down the way let out varied noises of horrified amusement. Banner choked on a half-chewed grape and spat it out before looking at Stark and Loki. "Maybe we should rethink letting the two of you spend _any_ time together."

"I've got dibs, and you know how I am about people taking my stuff," Stark said, grin wide and mischievous. "I _might_ be talked into sharing him, if you're very good, but I'm not sure how either of you are about threesomes–"

" _Tony_ ," Rogers called from the doorway, face red, and all but Coulson – who just smiled into his mug – burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Cap," Stark said once he'd quieted his laughter enough to speak.

"No you're not," Rogers said, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face.

Stark considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, okay, I'm not." He jumped backwards off his stool and grabbed for his mug once he had both feet on the floor. "Right. Loki? Let's take this down to the lab, if you're done?" Loki nodded and waved his dishes towards the sink, moving from his stool with considerably more grace. "Big Green, you coming?"

"No, you two get started without me," Banner replied, turning back to his fruit salad with a smile.

"But don't _finish_ before he makes it down," Barton called, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of extra foreplay before round two," Stark replied easily and Rogers choked over by the coffee machine.

"Perhaps you would require the break, but I have a short refractory period," Loki informed them with a hint of a smirk.

"So a threesome would work well for you?" Stark wondered, sounding honestly curious.

" _Out_ ," Rogers ordered, face bright red and pointing towards the doorway. "Both of you, now. Before I do something I'll regret."

"Seriously, Steve, you need to get laid," Stark said over his shoulder before they stepped out of sight of the kitchen inhabitants. Barton was laughing behind them and Loki thought he'd seen a smile from both Romanoff and Coulson before the wall had hidden them.

It was uncommon for Loki to find someone willing to join him in playing jokes or teasing others, and he couldn't stop a grin, even as a small part of him wilted at the reminder of days long past when he and Thor would run through the golden halls of the palace, setting crickets and frogs on unsuspecting servants and members of the court alike. Weapons training and Thor's friendship with the Warriors Three had put paid to that practise, and while Thor had still been willing to take part in an occasional trick of Loki's, most of his fun was forevermore created by his hands alone.

"Really?" Stark asked, breaking Loki from his thoughts. At Loki's uncomprehending frown, he clarified, "You really have a short refractory period?"

Loki shrugged and nodded. "I believe four minutes was the longest I've had to wait."

"I need to learn that trick," Stark muttered and Loki let out a snort of amusement. "So, wait, is it an immortality thing? Or a Jötun thing?"

Loki blinked in surprise, thrown more by the ease with which the human treated his race than by the question itself. "I am uncertain," he allowed. "I have never known another of my kind, though I know Thor has taken lovers in quick succession before, so it is likely to be a product of our immortality."

"Okay, seriously? I need this," Stark insisted. "Like, it's a shame that I don't have this skill. Like, think of all the extra time I could be spending in the bedroom with beautiful women that's been wasted. _Wasted_."

"I'm sure you could make something that would help," Loki commented, amused.

Stark paused for a moment, half in, half out of the lift, then his eyes lit up and he nearly ran to the keypad to let them into the lab. "I have an idea!"

When Banner finally made it down twenty minutes later, an omelette held in one hand, Loki was sitting on a work table and watching with a smirk as Stark worked to build a new machine, soot all over his face from an explosion. "Do I want to know?" Banner asked Loki as he joined him on the table, the omelette set to one side.

"He's trying to create a machine to enable him to have sex more regularly," Loki reported.

"Of _course_ he is," Banner said with a sigh. "Tony?"

"Hey, Green Giant!" Stark called. His machine let out a burst of dark grey smoke and he leaned away from it, coughing.

Banner sighed again and slipped off the table, grabbing the omelette to approach Stark. "Work on that more later," he ordered, holding out the plate.

Stark blinked in surprise at the offered food, then smiled a bit sheepishly when his stomach growled. "Oh, yeah. Coffee isn't real food."

"No, it's not," Banner agreed. "Eat this while you run some more scans of Loki doing magic. Unless you had other plans?"

"Not today," Stark decided, grabbing a cloth from a random table and rubbing it over his face to clean it before tossing it away. "Alright with you, Rudolph?" he asked, looking at Loki.

Loki blinked. " _Rudolph_?" he replied, not moving.

"We need to get you up to date on Earth culture," Stark decided, accepting the plate from Banner and continuing on to the machine he'd been using yesterday. "Seriously, we will be having a Culture Week. You'll be forced to attend. Thor and Steve too, because all of you are failures. It's actually a bit sad, really, how badly the three of you fail. I mean, last week Clint made that _Friends_ joke and Steve just sort of stared. Yeah, no, this _will_ be fixed. Next week. JARVIS, make a note on everyone's schedules."

"Of course, Sir."

"Right!" Stark spun in place and looked at where Loki was watching him disbelievingly. "You, here. Come on, mojo to make, energy output to record."

"Eat the omelette," Banner ordered as Loki finally slid off the table, shaking his head. He'd find a reason to stay in Asgard for the next week. Somehow.

Stark settled in behind his machine while Loki took the familiar position in the centre of the cleared space. Stark ate with one hand while his other hand moved between his machine and the holographic screen, which flickered in and out of sight at his wordless direction. After a bit of this, the machine whirred to life and Stark blinked at whatever it told him and peeked around the edge to stare at Loki.

"Yes?" Loki asked when Stark continued to stare.

"Hm," Stark offered before returning to his position behind his machine. "Do something awesome," he ordered before shoving more omelette in his mouth.

Loki frowned, irrationally irritated, and set about changing various pieces of machinery into living organisms.

"I said _awesome_!" Stark shouted, diving after a Midgardian rabbit.

Loki turned the leftover omelette into a snake while Stark was chasing after the rabbit. "I find this quite fun," he informed the human drily.

"Loki," Banner said, unamused; a bird was attempting to nest in his hair. When Loki turned to him with a smirk, the man warned, "You don't want the Other Guy to show up."

Loki wasted no time in changing everything back, motioning for the bird to leave Banner's head before changing back into a large pipe and dropping to the floor with a loud 'clang'. Stark grunted with pain when the rabbit he'd been chasing turned into a large metal box just as he caught it.

Sighing, Stark shoved himself to his feet and started back to his usual spot. "Right. Let's try that again. And, this time, let's try and keep the metal _metal_ , okay?"

Loki pressed his lips together for a long moment, then shrugged and set his magic to organising the lab.

When Jane came down with lunch, she made the appropriate noises of pleasure at the clean lab while Stark complained about not being able to find something or another. Banner seemed in good spirits, though he'd shot Loki a displeased look when Stark wondered after the last of his omelette, having forgotten about it until he was handed food. Loki had smiled innocently and distracted Jane with a conversation about the Bifröst.

When they finally exited for dinner, Loki joined Banner and Stark in the lift for the upper floors, distracted by listening to Stark debate what he would need to stop magic, since he wasn't having much luck discovering what spell was being used based on the energy readings. Much of the technicalities went over Loki's head, but he caught more than everyone other than Banner and Jane, judging by the expressions Stark was getting from the others when they started towards the television.

"Tony, shut up," Rogers requested as they settled into the couches, Loki again being dragged into the open spot next to Thor.

"Also, explain the 'Culture Week' that appeared on my calendar," Coulson ordered, shooting Stark a sharp look.

"Oh, right, that. Well, Loki totally didn't get the reference when I called him Rudolph, which is just _shameful_. And you know Thor won't get it either." He looked towards Thor, who shrugged. "Exactly. And we all know the Capsicle is ridiculously behind, so I thought we'd have a Culture Week. We can sit around and watch stupid old tv shows and listen to Christmas music out of season and, yeah. Everything. You guys don't have to come, but I will totally send Angry Green after Steve, Thor, or Loki if they try skipping."

"You're not sending Hulk after anyone," Rogers said, irritated.

"I'll get this okayed by Fury," Stark threatened. "Don't think I won't."

"Can he do that?" Barton asked Coulson.

"If it'll get Stark to shut up, Fury will agree, especially as it's no skin off his back," Coulson replied, eyes flickering over Rogers, Thor, and Loki pointedly before turning to Stark. "However, you cannot stop everyone from responding to–"

 _"Avengers, assemble,"_ Fury's voice said over JARVIS' speaker system.

"That," Coulson finished.

"But we were about to _eat_ ," Barton complained as everyone rose to their feet and started towards the lift, Jane turning to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

 _"Should make you quicker, then,"_ Fury said, unconcerned. _"Coulson, Widow, you're both on Loki until he's here at base."_

"I'm capable of teleporting myself to your base and not keeping your 'heroes' from their duties," Loki commented coolly, glaring out the window, since Fury wasn't actually there to glare at.

Coulson tilted his head to one side. "Loki, could you teleport both your and myself to the base? I need to be there, anyway."

"Yes."

"Good." Coulson stood and smoothed down his suit. "Sir, Loki and I will be at base directly. Widow, stay with Banner until he's safe to Hulk out."

 _"Understood,"_ Romanoff said over the speakers from down in her rooms.

 _"Don't fuck around, Loki,"_ Fury growled.

Loki spent a moment thinking about causing trouble just because he could, but then Coulson was at his side, eyes sharp and knowing, and Loki shook the temptation away. "Where is this base?" he requested.

"We're still using the helicarrier, for the moment," Coulson replied. "Do you need exact coordinates, or...?"

Loki shook his head. "I can manage with just that. I will need to be touching your skin," he added and Coulson held out his hand for Loki to take, which he did. "This may not be pleasant," he warned and Coulson nodded in understanding. Focussing on the bridge of the helicarrier he'd once been held prisoner on, Loki shifted them through space.

There came the sound of guns clicking into a ready position and Loki frowned at the line-up of armed men facing them.

" 'Not pleasant' may have been putting it lightly," Coulson muttered, rubbing a hand over his mouth and stepping between Loki and the line of guns. "Gentlemen."

"Sir," they replied as one and lowered their guns to point at the deck.

Coulson nodded and turned to Loki. "This is your guard detail. _Try_ not to lose them; I don't want to explain to your brother why they had to shoot you full of holes because you had to take a piss."

"Noted," Loki replied drily, eyeing his guards.

Coulson walked over to Fury, joining him at the screens he stood before. Fury watched Loki with a single, violent eye until he shrugged and turned to leave the bridge; Loki knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Stay out of the way of my agents," Fury called to Loki's retreating back and the god waved an acknowledging hand over his shoulder.

It didn't take Loki long to find an out-of-the-way room with some of Stark's holographic computer technology, and he settled in to see what SHIELD would actually allow him to look at in their systems when he wasn't doing so through Stark's server. His guards looked rather uncomfortable to see him trying some of the paths he tried, and he always laughed when he was shut out of a file he'd already read. He laughed the hardest when the system locked him out of Thor's file, as if he didn't know everything there was to know about his not-brother already.

The system did let him into his own files and he took an inordinate amount of pleasure on reading up on himself from the perspective of these humans. Their fear of him showed through in the report, and the note to one side claiming him to not be a threat nearly had him giggling – he wondered if Fury had really approved that status.

Loki was just contemplating changing his file – he had no doubt he could manage it, though his guards might put up a fight about it if they caught on – when Coulson stepped into the room. "We can head back," he reported, nodding to the leader of Loki's guards.

Loki glanced at the clock to the side of his holographic screen before waving the whole thing away. "That didn't take as long as I'd thought it would have."

"More a false alarm than anything," Coulson replied.

Loki wondered what he wasn't being told for a brief moment before deciding he didn't care and shrugging it off. "Very well. To the tower?"

Coulson's mouth twisted with distaste, but he held out his hand for Loki to take. "If you would. Gentlemen," he added to the guards. They nodded and started to disperse as Loki pulled them back to the tower.

Thor was talking to Jane when they reappeared in the main floor, gesturing with excitement as he relayed the events of their battle. He stopped long enough to smile at Loki, booming, "How was your stay, Brother?"

"Not nearly as interesting as your fight," Loki returned drily as he dropped into the spot on the couch that Thor kept pulling him into. He was tired from teleporting himself and another twice after having spent all day performing tricks for Stark.

Thor returned to his story and Loki closed his eyes, just tired enough to find comfort in the familiar boom of his not-brother's voice. He didn't realise that time had passed until someone shook his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and found Thor watching him with a worried frown. "Brother? Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Loki insisted, shoving Thor so he wasn't quite so close.

Thor reached up and ran a hand through Loki's hair, ignoring his attempt to duck the touch. "You had not stirred when food was offered, and you look tired, Brother."

"So I'm tired," Loki snarled, shoving Thor harder and rolling under his arm and along the empty couch, until he could stand without Thor being in the way. He saw the others coming out of the kitchen, bearing food, and bared his teeth at them before using his magic to transport him to his room.

As soon as the room formed around him, he sunk to his knees, drained, and closed his eyes against the flare of a headache.

"Loki, are you well?" JARVIS asked, voice strangely soothing.

Loki managed a nod, but a quiet grunt was the only noise he could make.

"Should I have Dr Banner attend to you?" JARVIS offered.

Loki shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. "Just sleep," he bit out. "Lights."

The room fell into darkness, the glass of the windows darkened against the New York skyline. Loki let out a quiet breath as his headache lessened and he stumbled to his bed, dropping onto it uncaringly. He was asleep before he could even consider moving his blankets over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the more canon I get Tony, the less canon Loki is. ARGH.
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. My computer overheated and shut down yesterday evening and I completely forgot that I needed to post this today. Sorry it's so late. *shame*
> 
> Minor fuckage with the mythology here, but considering how twisted this world already is, with Loki raised as Odin's son, I feel no true shame. In line with this, the sorcerer Loki mentions in the beginning, Heiðor, is completely made up. Even the name, which I just pulled out of my arse. (Literally, my arse. Apologies for the smell. XP)
> 
> Most of this chapter is so unplanned, it's not funny. It manages well enough, I think, though.

Loki woke feeling oddly warm and safe, but with the distressing undertones of exhaustion. The only other time he'd felt this series of sensations upon waking was after the Last Great Battle in the Æsir-Vanir War, whereupon Thor had almost met his death at the hand of an accomplished sorcerer, Heiðor, only stopped by Loki. Loki had won the battle, but nearly at the cost of his own life, and had woken two days after the battle to find Thor curled up next to him in his bed, an absolute wreck of concern, and Loki's own magic struggling to recover after being nearly depleted.

Loki forced his eyes open and glanced down at the uncommon weight against his chest. He sighed upon recognising Thor's arm, unsurprised and slightly irritated. Also, he felt the need to escape to the toilet, so he shoved at the arm and managed to roll out from under it. "Brute," he muttered to the sleeping form of his not-brother before stalking into the bathroom.

Once his bladder was silenced, Loki took the chance to take stock of himself. His magical reserves were low, lower than he'd have expected after what magic he'd performed the day before; he may have been using more than normal with Stark's tests and the teleporting, but he was no weakling when it came to magical strength, as his victory over Heiðor had proven. He was also irritated to realise that Thor had removed all but Loki's under tunic, and a glance around his room didn't help him discover the rest of his clothing's whereabouts. Normally, he would cast a spell to find them, but he much preferred to have some magic in reserve, in case he had need of it. (And his magic recovered faster when he left it to its own devices.)

Thor let out a groan from the bed and Loki watched as the elder god's hand reached against the bed for a moment before his eyes flew open and he jerked upright, panicked. He relaxed when he recognised Loki leaning against the doorframe to the toilet. "Good morning, Brother," he offered with a smile.

"Thor," Loki replied shortly. "What made you believe yourself welcome to invade my space whilst I slept?"

Thor's brow furrowed for a moment before his expression cleared to make way for a heavy frown. "You exhausted yourself yesterday."

"Inexplicably," Loki returned.

"Not without reason," Thor returned, voice sharp and Loki narrowed his eyes at him. "The Man of Iron– Tony said you've been wearing an illusion over your clothing for two days–"

"And you think–" Loki started, snarling.

"I have lived with you and fought beside you for nearly two millennia, Loki," Thor shouted, expression tight with righteous anger. "Do _not_ think me so a fool that I cannot tell when your magic has left you, or what spells would drain you this much. I don't need to understand your tricks to know their effect upon you."

Loki turned away, unable to face his not-brother. For Thor had spoken the truth; for all that Loki's mind was closed to Thor, they knew each other too well to tempt him with lies about Loki's health and the state of his magic.

Fabric shifted and Loki heard Thor's heavy steps behind him before the elder's arms wrapped around the younger. Loki made a half-hearted attempt to get away, knowing it was useless, and Thor's grip tightened. "Loki," Thor whispered, broken, " _please_."

Loki felt like his stomach was climbing his throat and he closed his eyes, refusing to relax in Thor's embrace. "Let me go," he said without inflection.

"Stop pushing me away," Thor whispered, arms tightening around Loki just the slightest. "I want to help you, Brot–"

"I am _not_ your 'brother'!" Loki snarled, pushing at the arms holding him, needing to put space between them.

But Thor was too strong, too determined, and Loki fell back against him, exhausted and breathing hard. Only once Loki was silent, did Thor say, "We have shared baths and beds, victories and sorrows, battle and peace; you are my brother, Loki, as you have always been. Whether it was from Mother or a Jötun that you birthed doesn't matter, will _never_ matter. And I will tell you this again and again – until Ragnarök, if I must – until you are as willing to believe it as I."

Loki gasped through a pain that felt entirely too real, only remaining upright because Thor refused to let him sink to the ground. He wanted to scream and rage, he wanted to turn on Thor and bring violence down on his head, he wanted to skip his careful plans and just be done with all of this. He longed for the promised peace of solitary confinement until Ragnarök, where no one would beg for the love of a monster, only sit back and hate him forever on.

 _I am a monster,_ Loki remembered, and he'd always found changing his shape too easy, too like something he'd been born for. The Allfather's spells were broken now, leaving nothing for him to fight against, and Loki fell into the cold protection of his Jötun form. Thor's arms fell away, surprised by the sudden chill, and Loki spun on the spot, red eyes flashing hate as he spat, "You would love me still? Speak your pretty words to me now, _Brother_."

Almost two thousand years worth of fear and hatred flashed in Thor's eyes before he firmed his mouth against it and stepped forward, touching a hand to Loki's cheek. "I will _always_ love you, Brother," he swore, sincerity in his voice.

"No," Loki breathed, pulling away and putting space between them. "That is not– You would _never_ –"

"Loki, stop this!" Thor ordered, moving towards him again.

"I am a _monster_!" Loki screamed at him, terrified and filled with so much self-hatred. How could Thor bear to look at him? How could he even _think_ to love Loki?

" _You are my **brother**_!" Thor roared and Loki flinched. Thor immediately gentled his tone, holding his hands in as non-threatening a manner as he could. "Loki, it matters not to me what skin you wear, it never has. I have loved you as a sister and a brother, as a horse and a serpent; why do you think me incapable of loving you as a Jötun?" He took a step forward and Loki flinched again. "Is it because you cannot love yourself?"

"Only a _fool_ would find it in themselves to love a Jötun," Loki spat.

"You have always insisted I am one," Thor pointed out gently, a tired smile curving his lips. "Might I prove you right again?"

Loki crumpled to his knees, curling around himself and hiding frozen tears behind blue hands.

Then Thor was there, too warm against Loki's side, but Loki leaned against him like he'd done when they were children, after one of the other boys in the practise courts started in again about how only _girls_ practised magic, and maybe they'd all have been happier if the Allfather's second son had been a daughter. Thor had always stayed behind to beat those who would mock Loki, then come running after the younger prince to hold him while Loki cried.

"I'm here," Thor whispered, both in Loki's memories of centuries past and in the present, voices young and old and somehow forever soothing, even when Loki just wanted to push him away. He wanted Thor to say he was a monster, that he should have been killed, not brought home to Asgard.

But Thor didn't. He said only, "I'm here," and "I've got you," and "It's okay to cry, Loki."

So Loki cried, hating the way the tears froze against his cheeks, falling to the floor when they go too heavy to stay attached to his skin and melting against the carpet. He hated the ice crystals that formed along the edges of his tunic and blossomed where one hand was clenched in Thor's tunic. He hated Thor's warmth against him, proving how very cold he was. He hated the way Thor's fingers soothed through his hair, so familiar and calming, when Loki wanted things rough and angry.

When there were no tears left and Loki was left feeling hollow, he let his body shift back to the Æsir form it was most familiar as. But, as had often happened after a long cry, Loki's form changed to that of a woman, and she let it be, curled against Thor's chest. Thor didn't falter, used to these sudden changes, and only moved to accommodate Loki's slighter form and longer hair.

Loki couldn't say how long they stayed like that, her feeling warm and safe in her not-brother's arms, before JARVIS broke in, apologetic, to say, "Thor, Loki, Sir is requesting that I report on whether or not you intend to come up for breakfast."

Loki pulled away then, brushing a hand over her dry cheeks and refusing to meet Thor's searching gaze. "I have food here," she said quietly.

"We'll eat here," Thor decided before touching a cautious hand to Loki's cheek. "Will you stay a woman long?"

Loki peeked up at him through her hair, too worn to feel angry, though she thought she should. "Yes. No. I don't know. Why?"

"I can have Jane bring you something to wear," Thor offered.

Loki shook her head. "I've my clothing." She frowned. "Where _are_ my things, Thor?"

Thor sighed. "I had them sent for cleaning," he admitted.

"You–!" Loki reached out with over-long nails to claw at Thor's face, but the elder laughed and grabbed her wrists before she could make contact. "I'll have your eyes for that, you ugly brute!" Loki snarled. "Those are _mine_!"

Thor sighed and pulled Loki back against his chest, holding her wrists captive so she wouldn't attack him again. "They needed to be cleaned. And you've exhausted yourself to make others comfortable. I _know_ you have Midgardian clothing, I was there when Lady Pepper brought them in."

"I don't want mortal clothing," Loki muttered, petulant. "I want _my_ clothing."

"If you intend to wear your clothing, then wear it as is," Thor ordered. "For today, you can wear Midgardian clothing."

"Maybe I'll just stay in here all day," Loki muttered, pulling away from Thor and getting up. "Then I can stay in my tunic and no one will know better."

"We're making dinner tonight," Thor reminded her and Loki let out an irritated noise. Thor grinned and jumped to his feet, following Loki into the kitchen. "It will be a _grand_ feast, Sister! Do you have Pop-Tarts?"

"You overestimate my cooking abilities. And, _no_ , I don't have those disgusting things. I have bacon and bread. And some fruit."

Thor let out a mournful noise and found the bread to make toast while Loki worked on the bacon. "I will have to discover the recipe for Pop-Tarts and bring it home," Thor said after a long silence.

"You'll have to ban me from the kitchens again if you intend to ever enjoy them," Loki pointed out, flashing a mean little smile at Thor.

"You are truly heartless, Sister," Thor informed her.

Loki rolled her eyes and finished with the bacon before pulling out the offering of fresh fruits and slicing some up for them while Thor finished with the toast. They settled in the chairs in the main room to eat.

"What would you have us make?" Thor asked once he was finished.

Loki sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, fighting with some tangles and hating that she couldn't use her magic to soothe them like she usually would. "I don't know that we would find boar or deer, and I don't trust myself to make it without magic," she admitted, grimacing at her state. "Something simple, Thor. You know these humans better than I: What would they have interest in eating?"

"They like trying new tastes," Thor offered. "However, Bruce often turns away from meat, and Clint is known to hide his vegetables in creative places."

Loki snorted in remembrance of Barton's magically vanishing vegetables during the one meal she'd shared with the man while he was under her control. "So meat that can easily be removed from the equation and vegetables that can't," she deduced and Thor laughed. "I'll have to see what there is in the kitchen to work with," Loki realised, looking up at the ceiling. "Unless... JARVIS? Have you an inventory?"

"I do," JARVIS agreed and a holographic screen appeared at Loki's side with a list of their options.

Loki looked down the list, frowning, until Thor interrupted to say, "We can go out to collect additional things. Or have them ordered in."

"Loki is forbidden from leaving the premises," JARVIS reminded the elder god.

"Loki as my _brother_ is forbidden," Thor replied, "but my _sister_ will not be recognised by anyone, which was the main concern, yes?"

"That and his ability to wreck havoc," JARVIS agreed.

"I am quite incapable of wrecking anything more than a pile of poorly stacked bottles," Loki informed the AI drily. Which wasn't completely true, as she was still far stronger than an average human and clever enough to make trouble without magic, but she was warming to the idea of leaving the tower for a couple hours.

"This is not for my programming to refuse or approve," JARVIS informed them. "You will have to discuss it with Agent Coulson."

"We will do so," Thor decided, standing and grabbing both his and Loki's plates. "Sister, shall I enquire after clothing for you?"

Loki took a moment to consider returning to her male form before turning her thoughts to the Midgardian clothing that had been thrown haphazardly into the cupboard in her room. "Under things," she finally admitted.

Thor nodded, returning from putting their dishes in the kitchen. "I will have Jane bring you some, then," he promised. "You are about the same shape."

Loki shrugged; she was taller than her not-brother's woman, and her bust was perhaps the littlest larger, but it was true that they were of a similar build. "Thank you, Th–Brother," she replied and Thor beamed at her before leaving for the lift, asking JARVIS to send Jane down to their floor if she wasn't there already.

Loki sighed and made for her bedroom to look through her clothing options. While it was true that everything was shaped for her male form, it would all fit her well enough in her female form, though things might be a little loose in some areas. She didn't let it bother her, well used to making do with a warrior's clothing while a woman.

"Miss Foster is here with clothing for you," JARVIS announced as Loki was finishing putting the last of her Midgardian clothing away properly. "Shall I let her in?"

"Yes please," Loki agreed, stepping from her bedroom to meet the human.

Jane stepped in with a curious expression. She paused upon seeing Loki, then managed an uncertain smile and continued forward. "Thor said you would need these," she offered, holding out a bra and panties.

"Thank you," Loki replied, taking the undergarments.

Loki had nearly disappeared back into her bedroom when Jane called, "Why a woman?"

Loki blinked and looked back toward the human, confused. "Excuse me?"

Jane waved her hands helplessly in Loki's direction. "Why would you take the form of a woman? At all, I mean. And right now, I guess? I don't know."

Loki tilted her head to one side, watching Jane as the human flushed. "Because I am a man, you think me incapable of accepting a female form for longer than I might need to?" she clarified.

"Something like that."

Loki shrugged. "I discovered my ability to shift between female and male forms when I was still quite young, before I believed gender to matter. And Thor has long held friendship with a woman who is discontent to hold to social norms – you are acquainted with Lady Sif."

"Well, yeah, but a woman deciding to try her hand with a sword is different from a boy deciding to _be_ a girl," Jane insisted.

Loki shook her head. "Not as much as it might seem. You must understand, amongst the Æsir, magic is believed to be a woman's calling, never that of a man. That I should choose to don a female form was not so surprising."

Jane scoffed. "Really? You people think someone shouldn't perform magic unless they have a vagina?"

Loki let out a startled laugh.

"Oh my God! Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have said that," Jane hurried to correct, waving her hands in front of her face.

Loki shook her head. "I share your opinion, Lady Jane," she offered with a smile.

Jane sighed and allowed a tired smile to curl her lips. "Gender expectations bother me," she admitted. "I respect Lady Sif for her refusal to follow the norm. I didn't realise that you, too, faced stigma for your choices in life."

Loki shrugged, uncomfortable. "If I might change?" she requested.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry," Jane apologised, moving to sit in one of Loki's chairs.

Loki returned to the clothing she'd set out and made quick work of changing into the garments. The material wasn't as unpleasant as she'd expected, and she thought she might actually be okay with the Midgardian clothing if it fit her better; perhaps she would try them again as a male. (Loki spared a brief thought of a curse for Thor; she'd truly had no interest in trying the Midgardian clothing. Ever.)

When she returned to the main room, Jane held up a brush. "I figured you wouldn't have one."

"You believed correctly," Loki allowed.

When she made to accept the brush, Jane shook her head. "My best friend and I brush each other's hair," she offered. "I figure, since I'm sort of dating your brother..." She trailed off with an uncertain smile.

Loki considered that for a moment before inclining her head and settling into the chair next to Jane's that the human motioned to. "Thor would brush my hair when we were younger," she said. "He is terrible at braids."

Jane giggled. "I'll keep that in mind if he ever offers to try anything with my hair," she said and Loki smiled at the thought. "Do you want it in a braid, or something else?"

If she were capable of using her magic, Loki would let her hair hang straight, trusting her magic to keep it from getting too tangled, but now... "A braid, I suppose," she decided. "I can do it myself if–"

"No, no, I can do braids," Jane insisted. "As long as you don't want it fancy, like a French braid or something."

"I am unfamiliar with a 'French braid'," Loki replied.

"Ask JARVIS later," Jane suggested, setting down the brush and sectioning Loki's hair. They remained quiet while Jane worked until she tied it off with a band she'd brought and smiled. "There."

Loki pulled the braid over her shoulder to inspect it and nodded, approving. "Much better than Thor," she said and Jane laughed. "Thor and I are to go out to collect extra food for dinner," Loki said as they stood. "I do not know if you had interest in accompanying us."

Jane put on an honestly apologetic expression. "I should get some work done, since Mr Stark shouldn't be using his lab today. You should definitely go with someone, though, because Thor just... well, shopping with him is always an adventure."

" _Everything_ is an adventure with Thor," Loki muttered and Jane laughed. "I am uncertain who would be most willing to go out with us." _With me,_ Loki meant, because she had no doubt that anyone in the tower would be willing to go out with Thor if she wasn't along.

"You get on well with Bruce and Mr Stark," Jane pointed out as they stepped into the lift together. "I don't know how willing Bruce will be to go out shopping in New York City – he's not fond of large crowds – but Mr Stark would probably have a great time. Assuming you can pull him away from his machines for long enough. Or you could ask Steve; he isn't one to hold a grudge."

"We shall see," Loki said and Jane smiled in sympathy.

Jane got off at the lab, leaving Loki to exit into the main room alone. Everyone but Banner and Thor were there, watching something on the television, and they glanced towards the lift as Loki stepped out, only to do a double take when they recognised the change. Loki flashed them a cool smile, interested to see what further reactions they had.

"I thought you were too tired for magic," Rogers said, cheeks hinting pink.

"Changing my gender uses a different magic than everything else," Loki replied smoothly as she prowled towards the couches. "This is natural to me."

"You certainly seem a natural," Romanoff commented, mouth smiling under a flinty gaze.

Stark was suddenly standing in front of Loki, between her and Romanoff. He grinned at her, bright with mischief. "Why don't we head on down to my private lab for some _tests_ of this lovely form of yours," he suggested.

Loki brushed closer, hands teasing up the man's arms. "Why, Mr Stark, are you propositioning me?" she breathed, watching him through half-closed eyes.

"Sister," Thor's voice cut over to them and Stark pulled back as if burned.

Loki looked over at where Thor stood in the passage to the kitchen. "Problem, Brother?" she enquired coolly.

"Behave," Thor ordered before looking at Stark. "Man of Iron, I suggest you refrain from continuing this game with my sister, lest she hurts you."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Barton coughed and said, "Well, that's a different over-protective older brother talk than I'm used to."

"Seconded," Stark agreed. "You know, Thor, you're supposed to be threatening to break my neck or something if I hurt your...uhm...Loki."

Loki let out a peal of laughter and Thor sighed. "Loki is more than capable of taking care of herself," the elder god said, "and I have often been left to clean up her past lovers." He shot his sister an irritated look. "You agreed to behave yourself, Loki."

"You and I have _very_ different definitions of the word," Loki replied, amused, before quickly switching tracks and announcing, "Thor and I have need to shop for food to make dinner. If that is acceptable?" she added, looking at Coulson.

Coulson shrugged. "Don't make a scene. And if Director Fury finds out, I'll leave it you to explain your reasons to him."

Thor groaned while Loki shrugged; she'd intended to keep a relatively low profile, anyway. "Lady Jane suggested we take an additional person with us, as Thor is incapable of actually shopping without supervision and I am unfamiliar with Midgardian customs."

"You're more familiar with them than you pretend to be," Barton accused.

Loki smiled at him, eyes glinting, and the archer mimed shooting an arrow at her head.

"Kids," Stark interrupted, "play nice or you'll both end up in time out." He looked at Loki with a serious air. "Jane can't go with you?"

"She has wish to utilise your lab, as you will not be studying me today."

"Huh. Bruce kicked me out for the same reason." Stark rubbed at the back of his head, then looked towards the couches. "Okay, no. Probably not. Maybe...but, no. Cap?"

Rogers shot Stark a tired look while everyone else shook their heads at Stark's oddities. "Tony, why don't _you_ go with Thor and Loki? You need to get out of the tower for a couple hours."

"Got out of the tower yesterday," Stark pointed out.

"For a _fight_ ," Rogers agreed. "Go. Waste money."

"Get yourself a new coffee machine!" Barton added.

Stark shot the archer a glare, then shrugged. "Yeah, okay." He glanced down at his two-day old, oil and grease-stained jeans and muscle shirt and grimaced. "I'll go change. JARVIS, let Pep know I'll be out in town so she doesn't kill me when I do something scandalous."

"You could just _behave_ ," Rogers suggested.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Stark replied, stepping into the lift. To Thor and Loki, he added, "Come on. This one goes down to the garage, too."

Thor and Loki were in the garage, looking curiously at the line-up of cars that all had tags labelling them as Stark's, when a long black automobile pulled up. An older man stepped out of the front and nodded to the two gods.

"Driver of Gladness!" Thor boomed, striding forward to take the man's offered hand in a shake.

The man returned the shake with only a hint of a wince, then nodded to Loki. "I am Happy Hogan, the personal driver of Mr Stark and Miss Potts. Miss Potts sent me to pick you up for your shopping trip."

"Stark stopped to change," Loki replied.

Hogan shrugged. "I'm used to waiting," he admitted. "And, forgive me, but you are?"

"This is my sister, Loki," Thor introduced, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders.

Hogan blinked. "I see."

The lift dinged behind the gods and Stark stepped out. "Ah, Happy, always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, sir," their driver replied. "Where to first?"

"Saks, if you would," Stark requested, holding the door open and waving his companions in. "Come along, you two."

"I am unfamiliar with this 'Saks'," Thor said once they were all in the vehicle. "Do they offer unusual meat there?"

Stark flashed them both a smile. "Not quite." His gaze focussed on Loki. "As long as we're going out, we might as well see you dressed properly."

"I am dressed sufficiently," Loki snapped, scowling.

"Not if you're shopping with me," Stark returned with an easy smile. "Those would fit you fantastically as a man, but they just aren't right on you now, so we're getting you something better."

"And undergarments," Thor added, warming to the idea. When Loki turned her scowl on him, he pointed out, "You cannot wear Jane's things forever."

"Yeah, not nice to steal her stuff," Stark agreed. "I mean, given, you're not really _nice_ , but everybody likes Jane and we're going to be nice to her. Also, Thor will kill us if we're not."

"I will indeed," Thor agreed.

Stark nodded. "See? So, you, clothing. Clothing that fits. Also, can we talk about pronouns? Because, really, what do I call you? Are we all 'she' and 'her' today, or are we sticking with the 'him' and 'he'? Explain this."

Loki sighed. "Whichever you are comfortable with; Thor, Mother, and Lady Sif have always followed with my apparent gender at the moment, but the Allfather, the Warriors Three, and much of the court have always referred to me as a male."

"Yeah, okay. But what would _you_ prefer?" Stark insisted.

Loki was still for a moment before admitting, "I would prefer you follow the gender I choose to be at the moment."

"Done," Stark said, then ducked out the door as they stopped outside a white stone building. Stark stopped to talk with Hogan while Loki and Thor got out of the vehicle. Once the door was shut, Hogan drove off.

"He'll be back in an hour, unless I tell him otherwise," Stark said, leading the way into the shop.

A hopeful assistant met them before they were more than a couple steps into the shop. "Mr Stark," the woman babbled, "what can we do for you today?"

Stark looked over his sunglasses at the young woman, then nodded and reached back to pull Loki forward. "We're shopping for Ms Odinson, today, if you would."

Loki carefully extracted her arm from Stark's grip and bit back the urge to correct the man; she was Loki Friggadottir, not Odinson, in this form. But Stark likely didn't know there was a difference – humans' last names followed them through family lines, rather than matching to the names of their parents – so Loki thought she could forgive him. Perhaps.

The assistant led them upstairs, to the racks of female clothing. "Where would you like to start?" she asked. "And do you have a budget?" She glanced back at Stark for that question.

"No budget. Go crazy."

Loki flashed Stark a cold smile. "You may wish to retract that statement, lest I take you at your word."

"I could buy out this entire store and still have money to spare," Stark returned, amused. "Really, have a ball. And feel free to show off some lingerie."

"I will wait by the stairs," Thor decided, looking more than a little disturbed, and Loki and Stark chuckled at his expense. " _Behave_ , Sister," he added over his shoulder as he turned to find a bench.

"I _always_ behave," Loki said, though not loud enough for the elder god to hear.

"I think he means behave _well_ ," Stark pointed out before looking towards the amused assistant. "Start from the inside out: Undergarments, casual shirts and slacks, then maybe something formal."

"What need have _I_ for formal clothing?" Loki asked as the assistant motioned for them to follow her to one side of the floor.

"We do these charity parties sometimes, because Steve or Pep insist," Stark replied, watching their assistant's arse as she moved ahead of them. "Unless you want to spend four hours locked up with your babysitting squad, you'll want something to wear."

"I would think I'd have been 'locked up' whether I had clothing or not," Loki pointed out.

"Sure, maybe. Behave yourself today and we might be able to talk Fury into letting you tag along."

 _As long as no one recognises me,_ Loki added, but kept it to herself. She wasn't certain she wanted to attend a human party with the Avengers and her not-brother, but it would almost certainly be preferable to sitting in some out-of-the-way room on the helicarrier, a line of guns pointed at her head.

An hour of looking through racks of clothing and trying on things that caught her eye followed. She did show off an undergarments set for Stark, scandalising their assistant and at least one shopper. Stark compounded the situation by letting out a whistle and clapping for her until Loki spun in front of him, purposefully hitting him in the face with her braid. She smirked at his wounded look over her shoulder, and he was all good cheer once she came out with an actual outfit to model. A couple other outfits she or Stark picked out got some amusing reactions from their audience and Loki heard the human teasing more than one other couple who were using the changing rooms that 'his girl' made _everything_ look fabulous.

When they finally made their way back to Thor, purchases bagged up and Loki in a new outfit, Loki was grinning wider than she had in over a decade, having had a fantastic time.

"You look much refreshed, Sister," Thor commented as he took some of her bags.

"I have _never_ had so much fun," Loki replied, wrapping her free arm around Thor's. "Well, no, wait, there was that one feast–"

"I'm gladdened to see you happier," Thor hurried to say.

Loki flashed him a knowing smile, but let him distract her from the utterly embarrassing story; she would bring it up for Jane at a later date. "So, we're to look for food now?" she asked, glancing towards where Stark was leading the way out of the building.

"Unless you had something else you wanted to do," Stark agreed, waving towards where the vehicle they'd arrived in sat.

Loki shook her head. "No. And I should start on dinner sooner, lest it not be finished for the usual hour."

"How much food are you intending to make?" Stark wondered, concern in his voice.

"Not nearly as much as Thor would prefer," Loki allowed, "but enough that even Volstagg might find himself sated."

"Who–? Right. Warriors Three." Stark sighed and looked towards Thor's wide grin. "I'm not sure we need that much food, but I've also never actually seen Thor _full_."

"He is not much changed, beyond a slight drop in volume," Loki replied drily, casting a long suffering look at her not-brother. "And that is often negated by an overabundance of alcohol."

"I am familiar with drunk Thor," Stark said. "I have seen too much of drunk Thor, during some of Thor's parties. The one where they played strip poker, most memorably."

"That was a most excellent game!" Thor insisted.

"Thor, the idea was to _keep_ your clothing, not lose it all," Stark replied, lips twitching with a suppressed smile.

"It's more entertaining my way," Thor assured him, grinning. "Lady Natasha seemed not to mind."

"Natasha's sole purpose in playing was to get all of us starkers so she could hold the photos over our heads as blackmail." Stark chuckled and shook his head before turning to Loki and commenting, "She didn't realise that Cap is an excellent poker player, and none of the rest of us batted an eye at her version of blackmail. Thor even modelled for her."

"You _would_ ," Loki said, amused. "Did you make her wait while you called Mjölnir?"

"Of course. Where is there a portrait of me without Mjölnir?"

"My rooms in the palace," Loki replied without pause, "and Mother's vanity."

"Ah." Thor smiled fondly. "Yes, there are those." He tilted his head, curious. "I had thought you rid of it."

Loki's expression fell flat for a moment, then she shrugged and forced a smile. "Placed away, not destroyed," she allowed, the honesty bitter against her tongue.

They were silent for a long moment, Thor beaming and Loki uncomfortable while Stark watched them, expression so incurious that Loki was certain he was faking it.

The vehicle stopped then, and Stark glanced out tinted windows before nodding and ducking out. Loki and Thor followed him in time and, after checking with Hogan, he joined them in front of the large grocery they stood before. "If you can't find something here, I'll have JARVIS sort out our next destination before we meet back up with Happy."

The gods nodded in understanding and they made their way into the grocery. Loki was quick to direct Thor to push the cart, hoping it would keep her not-brother from causing trouble or adding unneeded items. For the most part it worked, but they had a minor argument when Stark pointed out a new flavour of Pop-Tarts, which the human ended by reminding them it was his money and if Thor wanted the sugar, he wasn't going to stop him. So the Pop-Tarts ended up in the cart and Thor was triumphant until Loki snarled, "If I find out you've had any before dinner, you get _nothing_." Thor had little doubt that Loki would hold true to her word.

They managed to find everything on Loki's list, though she'd had to substitute some things, owing to the need to make the food with Midgardian ingredients. Thankfully, Stark's mobile connection to JARVIS helped her figure out what to substitute with little hassle.

Back at the tower, Loki left to drop off her bags of clothing in her room, then made her way up to the kitchen, where Thor and Stark had dropped the food before dropping in front of the television again. She rolled her eyes at them, but got to work making food. When she needed help with something, she would stand at the end of the short hall to the kitchen and glare a hole into the back of Thor's head until he noticed her and scrambled to do her bidding, the laughter of the others following him.

When everything was ready, Loki sent Thor to set the dining room table while JARVIS called Jane and Banner upstairs from their work.

"Multiple courses?" Jane asked with surprise as she stepped into the kitchen to see if Loki needed any last minute help.

Loki shook her head. "A salad and main course," she replied. "Thor said Barton dislikes vegetables, and I do _so_ enjoy tormenting him."

"It's mutual, I think," Jane said, amused. "He could just avoid it entirely."

"He'll look quite the fool, then." Loki snorted. "Here, help me take these out to the table?"

"So what's tonight's poison called again?" Stark asked as the two women brought out the bowls with the cucumber salad. "I can't get my tongue around the names."

"This is _agurksalat_ ," Loki said as she slid into her seat between Thor and Stark and passed her bowl to the elder god, Jane starting her own bowl on the other side before taking her seat on Thor's other side. "There is _dyresteg_ and _klubben_ after this, with _hjortebakkels_ for pudding."

"Translation?" Pepper asked with a discontent look. She didn't often eat at the tower, Loki had discovered, and it was chance that she was in that day. Loki hadn't been there to hear Stark explain why Loki was a woman, but the arm waving she'd seen out of the corner of her eye when she went out to gather Thor at one point had looked entertaining.

"Cucumber salad, venison with cheese sauce, potato dumplings, and doughnuts," Thor offered around a bite of his salad.

"I'm behind the doughnuts," Barton said, perking up from where he was poking at his cucumbers. "Can we just skip right to that?"

"The _hjortebakkels_ aren't done yet," Loki lied with an easy smile.

"Eat your salad," Romanoff added, turning sharp eyes on Barton. When he grumbled, her hand moved under the table and he flinched before going after the salad with a vengeance. When Romanoff looked up, Loki inclined her head in thanks for the intervention and the human returned the gesture.

Once most of the salad was cleared away, Loki rose to collect the next set of dishes, ordering, "Thor, you're helping me."

Thor huffed good-naturedly and rose next to her, reaching out to grab the two mostly empty large bowls. "Do you need more help?" Jane asked as the two gods moved to return to the kitchen.

Loki smiled and shook her head. "No, Thor should be able to manage; it's the only reason I keep him around." Ahead of her, Thor let out a booming laugh of amusement while most of the table shared a chuckle.

The venison earned its fair share of compliments, and Banner did try some, but ended up defaulting to the potato dumplings, as Loki had expected.

"I need this recipe," Pepper decided, appearing to have completely relaxed around Loki. (Truly, most of the group had; if she'd realised making them food was the way to buy into the hearts of these humans, she would have done it the first night.)

"I'll make certain JARVIS has it in his systems," Loki promised. "He should have most of it already, but I may have helped the cooking along in ways you cannot."

" _Loki_ ," Thor admonished.

"Did you not want _hjortebakkels_ , then?" Loki replied, unrepentant. She'd almost forgone the treat – Thor's favourite or not – but decided her magic was recovered enough to help the dough along so it would be ready in time.

"Well, of _course_ I want them," Thor said, looking wounded. "But you were supposed to let your magic rest today."

"I am sufficiently recovered that a few minor tricks in the kitchen will cause me no harm," Loki returned, shaking her head. "Trust me to know how best to handle my own magic, Brother."

Thor frowned at her. "I will not," he replied, firm. "Loki, I haven't see you so poorly in over a millennium."

Loki bit her tongue to keep from snapping at Thor, which gave Stark the opening to say, "I'll take some of the blame, because I _knew_ you were keeping an illusion up and I didn't call you on it; I won't make that mistake again."

Loki shoved away from the table and stalked into the kitchen to keep herself from responding with violence. She didn't need their _protection_ or _concern_. She was here to _destroy_ them, and no amount of kindness on their parts would change her mind. Loki wanted to see all of them _burn_.

Arms came around Loki without warning, pulling her back against a familiar chest and trapping her arms at her sides. Loki kicked backwards, letting free a violent grin when she felt her heel connect with Thor's ankle, but he made no reaction beyond a quiet breath of surprise and his arms didn't loosen around her when she tried to twist away.

Loki gave in easily enough – she had never been a match for Thor's strength, man or woman – and Thor waited a beat before saying, "Loki, I love you."

Loki slumped in Thor's arms, her anger drifting away. "Don't," she whispered.

"I'm a wretched brother to let you believe I wouldn't care about you," Thor continued, not heeding Loki's plea. "I am more the terrible for not noticing you were wearing yourself thin until you collapsed. It is a mistake I won't make twice, even if I must trust in Tony to tell me when you are hiding how weak your magic is getting. Loki," he finished in a whisper, "please don't make me ask Tony to watch you."

Loki reached up and grabbed Thor's forearm where it rested under her breasts, uncertain if she wanted to pull it away to free herself, or pull it tighter. "Okay," she whispered, and she didn't know if it was a lie or not.

Thor let out a quiet breath, then stepped away and around Loki so he could look her in the eye. "Good. Now, _hjortebakkels_?" He widened his eyes with pleading.

Loki huffed a laugh and shoved at him. "You great hog."

Thor grinned, cheered by her returned good humour. "It's no fault of mine that you have so mastered the creation of _hjortebakkels_."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Loki returned, moving to collect the platter of sweets from where she'd hidden them behind her cooking mess. Despite her comment, she did hold out one of the doughnuts to Thor before starting back to the dining room and he took it with a gleeful bounce, shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Loki laughed at the blissful expression he wore and slipped out into the dining room. She set the platter down in the centre of the table and grabbed one for herself before dropping back into her chair. She nibbled on it and smiled at the flow of compliments, absently smacking Thor's arm when she caught him grabbing three doughnuts at once.

As the doughnuts dwindled, the table started to empty, people heading out to the television or whatever work they had been in the middle of when JARVIS called them away. When Loki rose to help collect the dishes, Thor shook his head and plucked her plate from her hands. "You made dinner, I will clean up."

"And I'll help him," Jane added, gathering her own pile of dishes. "Really, thanks for making the food for once; I was beginning to feel like Thor's day to sort out dinner plans was really my day."

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Loki replied drily before turning to leave the dining room; she wasn't about to insist on helping with the clean-up when Thor had already waved her away once.

Out in the main room, she found that the group had turned on the news, so she settled down in the spot Thor seemed to think was hers to watch, more interested than she'd been in their various programmes.

During an advertisement break, Barton asked, "Are we going to be seeing a lot of you with tits?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and left it to Romanoff to punish the archer, which she did with pleasure. "Perhaps," she allowed.

"I like having another woman around," Jane offered as she and Thor joined Loki on the couch, the human woman taking Thor's usual spot at Loki's side and tugging out the tie that had kept Loki's hair in the braid. Loki slid a glance at her, but didn't make a comment, so Jane started undoing the braid, soothing out the occasional tangle. "It's rather testosterone-heavy in this building."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of testosterone," Stark commented. "Have to say, though, I'm loving the view." He shot Loki a grin, looking pointedly at where her shirt's top buttons had freed themselves, showing her cleavage.

Loki's lips curled and she reached up to undo the next button down, only for Thor to reach around Jane – who grinned behind his arm – and grab her wrist. "Sister," Thor said, harried, "please refrain from being indecent in my presence."

" _Thank_ you," Rogers breathed, cheeks pink with embarrassment and eyes turned pointedly away from Loki.

"Perhaps I was intending to fix my shirt," Loki returned, all smooth innocence.

"Of course you were," Thor said, so obviously disbelieving, and let go of her.

Loki rolled her eyes and buttoned all the buttons, then smirked at Stark, who grinned back. On the other side of Jane, Thor sighed but didn't comment.

They fell to silence as the reporters returned to the screen, everyone turning their attention to them. Loki almost didn't realise she was dozing off, soothed by the feeling of Jane's finger's in her hair, but an explosion on the screen startled her awake and she shook her head to clear it before pushing herself up from the couch.

"You are well?" Thor asked as she passed him.

"Just tired," she replied, allowing a slight smile. "Good night, Brother. Lady Jane." She nodded to where Stark and Barton were watching her out of the corners of their eyes, distracted away from the action on the screen.

"Good night, Sister," Thor replied, smiling back at her.

"Pleasant dreams, Loki," Jane added. "Let me know if you need any help with your hair in the morning."

"I will keep your offer in mind," Loki promised, though she thought it was more likely that she would be able to settle it with magic in the morning, assuming she felt like retaining her female form.

She took the lift down to her floor and took only the time needed to change into her under tunic before climbing into her bed and curling under the covers. The lights darkened without her having to ask and she smiled up at the ceiling, grateful for the AI's expectance of her needs.

As she was drifting to sleep, Loki recognised that the first step of her plans were in place: The Avengers had accepted her into their lives; there had been no snarky comments about the possibility of poison in their food or glares beyond Romanoff's before they'd left to get food. Loki could start working towards step two with little to no trouble.

She drifted off with the question, _Why is my chest so tight?_ bouncing through her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I have neither made, nor had any of the recipes Loki made – though the _hjortebakkels_ are similar to the cake doughnuts that they sell at some groceries. I found everything I needed about them online, searching for Norwegian dishes. The Norse names were given in the recipes, so any mistranslations I shall rest fully upon the shoulders of the recipe writers. XP
> 
> Chapter Four will be up on Sunday the 12th, rather than Monday the 13th, because I will be largely without internet during the week. (Or air conditioning, actually. Talking about a lack of 1st world creature comforts...)
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. (Erm, if you haven't seen it, I'm ashamed for you. Just sayin'.)
> 
> Also, georgia (AO3) had a question about why I was using 'Friggadottir' instead of 'Odindottir' for Lady Loki last chapter, and though I explained it to her, I figured someone else was going to ask again – you've not seen the last of Lady Loki – so I might as well just save myself some trouble and tell everyone now:  
> There was this minor debate on the [Avengers Headcanons tumblr](http://theavengersheadcanons.tumblr.com/) about what family name to use for a daughter of Odin and Frigga, and after a bit of back-and-forth and – I'm pretty certain – some input from someone _in the know_ , we settled on 'Friggadottir'.  
> So that's why I'm using that version, why I will _continue_ to use that version, and why you won't be talking me out of it without some magic or hard evidence.

Loki woke with that same tightness in her chest that she'd fallen asleep with and immediately shifted back to a male form, as if that would help. It did help a bit – he didn't understand how real women could ever sleep on their back with the heavy weight of their breasts pressing against their ribs – but the sensation remained. Loki shook his head and looked to teach himself how to use the shower.

Clean and changed into a set of Midgardian clothing – his usual clothing was still missing and Loki made a mental note to twist Thor's arm until the elder returned everything – Loki sat on the edge of his bed and dropped back into his magic, ensuring it was recovered from his abuse of it. It responded eagerly to his call, wrapping comfortingly around him like a second skin, and he let himself drift for some minutes.

"Loki, your brother is asking after you," JARVIS interrupted.

Loki sighed and dragged himself back to the physical world. "Tell him I am well and headed up for breakfast."

"Will you be teleporting?" JARVIS asked.

Loki considered that for a moment; his magic jumped at the thought, but a day with only the barest of trickles made him cautious and inclined to save it for emergencies and Stark's tests, assuming the human wished to borrow him again. "No, I'll take the lift," he told the AI and moved to call the mechanical car.

"Your magic appears recovered to my sensors," JARVIS said and Loki wondered if it was possible for an artificial intelligence to be confused.

"Of course Stark would work his experiments into your programming," he said, shaking his head.

"It is as much a security measure as it is a way to keep an eye on your health."

Loki inclined his head in allowance of that. "As you say. And, yes, I am recovered enough to teleport, but if I am to serve as Stark's experiment again, I would prefer not to use it overmuch for things I am capable of doing without it."

JARVIS made no reply to that, but Loki hadn't really expected one.

Coulson and Rogers were seated together in the kitchen when Loki entered. They paused their discussion long enough to nod in greeting, then returned to whispering. Loki eyed them suspiciously for a moment before shrugging it off and considering the line of cereal; he didn't feel much like cooking that morning.

Armed with something called 'Special K' floating in milk and a mug of tea, Loki took his usual space at the far end of the breakfast bar. He had only just raised his spoon to take a taste when Thor stumbled into the room, bleary-eyed and his t-shirt inside-out and backwards. He took a moment to squint at Loki before stumbling over to him and dropping into the stool at his side. "Brother," he mumbled.

Loki sighed and left his breakfast for a moment to brush his fingers along Thor's shoulder, magic sparking as it fixed his shirt without Thor needing to remove it. "You're useless in the mornings," the younger commented, turning back to his food. "Why are you even out of bed?"

"Told the All-Knowing to wake me when you rose," Thor mumbled, looking for all the realms like he intended to sleep at the breakfast bar.

" 'All-Knowing'?" Loki repeated, blinking.

Thor waved a limp hand towards the ceiling before curling under his head.

" _JARVIS_?" Loki asked. Surely Thor wasn't so foolish that he didn't understand–

"The All-Knowing," Thor agreed.

Loki sighed and poked Thor's side, a jolt of magic making the elder jump and fall from his stool. When Thor glared up at him sleepily, Loki snapped, "Either wake up and start making sense or go back to bed, you lumbering idiot."

"You're in a poor mood this morning, Brother," Thor pointed out, obviously forcing himself to wake up.

"Was that necessary, Loki?" Rogers asked, disapproving. He stopped at Thor's side, holding down a hand to help him up.

" _Yes_ ," Loki snarled.

"I am well," Thor promised Rogers before stepping up behind Loki and wrapping the younger in a hug. Loki stiffened at the contact but didn't attempt to pull away. "Good morning, Brother," he said, resting his chin on Loki's shoulder. "It gladdens me to see you more yourself this morning."

"Get off of me," Loki muttered, shifting his arm until he could reach his spoon in spite of his not-brother's sudden attachment. "You're intolerable."

"I love you too, Loki," Thor said fondly and finally removed himself. "Is there still venison left over from last night?" he asked Rogers as he moved towards the fridge.

"Oh, uhm, yes." Rogers looked towards Loki, brow furrowed, and the darker immortal flashed him a cold smile. Rogers looked back at Coulson. "Something weird just happened there."

Coulson shook his head. "If you want to understand the idiosyncrasies of siblings, you're better off speaking to Clint. Although," he added, frowning towards the amused Loki, "I don't know that even _he_ can explain these two."

Thor slid back onto the stool next to Loki, setting his plate of cold venison in front of him. "Heat it up?"

"Use the microwave," Loki replied.

"Please?" Thor looked hopefully towards Loki, widening his eyes.

Loki let out an irritated breath and waved heat at the plate. Before Thor could move to take a bite, Loki grabbed his earlobe and tugged on it. "Where is my clothing, Thor?" he requested sweetly.

Thor's eyes flickered towards Loki and he swallowed. "My rooms?"

Loki snorted and let his not-brother go. "Did you truly have it sent for cleaning, or was this your less-than-clever way of getting me in Midgardian garments?"

"It was clever enough to have worked," Thor pointed out. When Loki narrowed his eyes, Thor hurried to add, "I had your things sent out for cleaning, truly; Lady Pepper saw to it. She didn't have access to your rooms, so I had her leave them in mine."

"And you forgot to mention this to me last night, I presume?"

" 'Forgot' may not be the correct word..."

"Do not 'forget' to have them returned to my rooms today," Loki suggested and Thor nodded.

Others filtered in as the morning passed and Loki allowed himself to be led out and taught to use the 'foosball' table by Thor. Thor won the first two games, until Loki figured out how best to manage the line-up of rods, whereupon he decimated his not-brother. Others among the Avengers had come out to watch them play and Barton started chanting, "Thor, Thor, Thor," which was answered by Romanoff pointing out, "Loki is going to kick his ass." Which Loki did.

Loki won two more games, then stepped back to let Barton and Romanoff have a go, their heckling having become more and more violent. The group of watchers almost immediately split into teams, with Loki and Jane supporting Romanoff, while Thor, Banner, and Rogers cheered on Barton. Coulson watched them from one of the couches with a tolerant smile.

Romanoff and Barton had both won two games each when the lift dinged and Stark stumbled out, eyes wide and looking half mad. They all sort of froze to stare at each other, then Stark shouted, "Loki!" and ran forward to grab at the god.

"Stark," Loki replied, confused, and automatically steadied the human when he tripped over his own feet.

"I'm a genius!" Stark declared, tugging on Loki's arm. "You, come. Now."

"Tony, have you slept at all?" Banner demanded.

"No time to sleep," Stark replied, leading Loki towards the lift. "Genius working! Had a brilliant idea and I have to have Puff for it so I'm taking her– No, him. You're a him today? Okay, I'm good with this. I need Puff so you can't have him right now."

"Why am I 'Puff'?" Loki requested, more amused than irritated by Stark dragging him along without his permission.

Stark stopped in the entrance to the lift and gave Loki a weird look. "No, wait, Culture Week. Yes. No. JARVIS, play _Puff, the Magic Dragon_ ," he ordered before continuing to drag Loki into the lift and music came over the speakers.

Banner got into the car just before the doors closed. "Tony, you need to sleep. You can come back to this idea in a few hours–"

"No time for hours, only now," Stark declared and the lift opened on his floor, rather than the main lab. "You have to stay, Big Green. Not allowed. JARVIS, Brucy isn't allowed, okay?"

"Noted, Sir," the AI replied.

Stark pulled Loki out of the lift, grinning at Banner. "No going big and angry, Doc," he warned before the doors fell shut between them, the speakers singing something about an island called 'Honah Lee'.

"Stark, why are we on your floor?" Loki asked, looking around at the small space before the lift. There was a potted plant in one corner, but otherwise the area was a boring off-white. There were doors on either side of the wall facing the lift, and it was to the left-most one that Stark led them, which opened into a lab very much like the one upstairs.

"Not allowed in the main lab after I've been awake for over fifteen hours," Stark explained, grin manic. "Pep thinks forcing me to stay near my bed will make me more likely to climb into it. She's wrong, but at least she doesn't have to go between floors to put a blanket over my head. Least, that's what she said when I pointed out the failure in her devious plan." A metal contraption rolled up to Stark, holding a steaming mug, which Stark took with a fond smile and a pat to the contraption. "Good boy, Dummy. Oh, right. Dummy, Loki. Loki, Dummy. He's one of my helper bots."

"I...see..."

"No, you don't," Stark guessed into his mug. "But that's okay. You don't need to understand. No one understands. Now, come, this way. Genius. No, Dummy," he added to the bot, which had rolled along behind him. "Go right, you're going to get in my way. _Other_ right, you stupid piece of scrap metal. JARVIS! Turn off _Puff_!"

The music cut out and Stark nodded, continuing to one of the metal-covered tables in the back corner. Loki followed him silently, looking around at the mess of half-completed machines. A couple pieces looked like parts of the Iron Man suit, and one table had what looked to have once been the new coffee machine Stark had picked up yesterday, which was now in pieces. Looking towards the smell of fresh coffee, Loki saw an unfamiliar coffee machine and deduced that Stark had cannibalised the new one to fix his preferred one.

"You can enchant metal?" Stark asked as he reached a mostly cleared table, then quickly answered himself, "Of course you can enchant metal, you turned everything into animals. Can you make this–" he tapped a box, "–fly without changing anything about it? No growing wings, I mean. Or, or... Tails. Or ears. Whatever. Magic. Go."

Loki considered the box for a moment, picking it up and raising his eyebrows at the weight of it. Shrugging, he cast a spell to allow it to float, then stepped back.

Stark poked the box with a wooden stick he'd picked up from somewhere. It shifted in the air, but didn't fall. "Cool. Can it move on its own, or does it need some sort of direction?"

"It would need direction," Loki replied. "You are trying to discover how Doctor Doom's creations move of their own will, acting more than reacting."

Stark shot him a sharp look. "You've been snooping through SHIELD's files," he said before shaking his head. "Yes and no. I know how he does it – he's got a program with directions about what to do when they run into various obstacles, including us – but I wasn't sure if it was completely the program, or if there was some sort of living part of the magic."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Do you have one of these creations?"

"Not here. Fury won't let me bring one into the tower." Stark waved his hand in the air, uncaring, and nearly dropped his stick. " _Could_ a program be sufficient to direct the magic?"

"It should be," Loki decided, taking hold of the box and looking it over again. "Is your programming already in this?"

Stark looked impressed. "Yeah."

Loki nodded and focussed his magic to connect with the machine components, waking everything up. The box jerked out of his hands and hovered above them, seeming almost uncertain.

Stark waved his stick at it and the box dodged. "Cool. You jumpstarted it with magic?"

Loki shrugged. "Not on purpose; it used the magic I attached to the program to power itself."

"Is it affecting you?" Stark demanded, eyes too sharp for how tired he'd appeared to be so far.

"No," Loki replied.

Stark looked towards a corner of the room and JARVIS helpfully offered, "I am detecting no further energy exchange between Loki and the bot."

"You'll understand if I don't trust you," Stark said to Loki.

"I would be insulted if you did."

Stark nodded and waved his hand for a holographic screen. He moved a few windows, then smiled at Loki. "Let me know if you notice any difference," he said and tapped a button.

Loki felt the world fall out from beneath him and he was dropping through light and then darkness, darkness, darkness, horrors beyond what anyone should ever see clawing at his mind, oozing in through his eyes and nose and Loki wanted – _needed_ – to scream but then they would get in through his mouth and he would drink them in and everything would be lost, lost like Odin's approval and Loki's own humanity because he was a _monster_ and did he not deserve every one of these horrors–

" _Loki_!" Stark's voice cut through the black madness and he was suddenly back in the lab, curled on the ground. Stark knelt before him, eyes wide with shock and fear and hands firm on Loki's shoulders, grounding him. "You back with me?" he asked, voice calm in spite of everything.

"Yes," Loki croaked and dropped his head forward, onto his knees. His magic churned under his skin, displeased, and it's only now that he realises he hadn't felt its comforting presence in that waking nightmare.

"Okay," Stark breathed. "Okay, we won't do that again. Thank you, Dummy." One of his hands left Loki's shoulders, then appeared with a mug of something sweet in front of Loki's knees. "Here. Hot chocolate."

Loki uncurled a hand from where they'd been hidden between his knees and chest. He paused for a moment upon seeing he was Jötun-blue, then took the warm mug and took a careful sip. It soothed the last of the terrors of the Void and he wasted no time in emptying the mug. When he looked back up from the empty mug, Stark was smiling at him, relief in his eyes, and Loki smiled back. "Thanks."

Stark shook his head. "I didn't expect it to affect you so much. Sorry." He rose from his crouch and held out a hand to help Loki up, which Loki accepted, pleased to see his skin back to the familiar Æsir-pink.

"What was it?" he asked, holding his mug out to the hopeful Dummy when the bot chirped and held out a claw.

"Anti-magic field," Stark explained, patting Dummy when the bot passed him with the mug. He motioned to the box Loki had put magic in, which lay awkwardly on the ground, one of its corners dented from a rough landing. "It worked on the bot about like I'd expected, but, well..." He grimaced. "Sorry."

" _I_ would not have expected that reaction," Loki returned, brushing his nose against the lingering sensation of oozing horrors. "And I cannot guarantee that another would react the same. My life experiences have been most...unusual."

"Welcome to the club," Stark said drily, exhaustion wearing on his voice. "Do you think that would affect Thor?"

"I cannot say," Loki admitted. "He is not so much attached to magic as magic is attached to Mjölnir. It may lessen his usefulness in battle, but I very much doubt it would leave him incapacitated."

"Well, that's something," Stark decided. "I'll still run a test on him before I use it in a battle, just in case. And so he knows what it feels like." He rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head. "Okay. So, you can probably go back upstairs. I need to do some more work on the anti-magic field, but I'm not sure you should be down here for that. So, yeah. Go."

Loki shook his head. "No." He moved around the table until he was standing next to the human. "Stark, you require sleep."

"Really?" Stark demanded, looking up at Loki with disbelief. "You're actually going to do this? You– No. Okay, no. I don't let _anyone_ tell me when to go to be–"

Loki caught Stark as the sleep spell he'd woven took effect. "There was little 'telling' involved," he told the unconscious human. "JARVIS, where is his bed?"

"The other door from the elevators, second door on the right," JARVIS directed. Then, "Dummy, Sir needs the sleep."

Loki glanced down at the bot, which was tugging on his sleeve. Dummy rolled backwards once he had Loki's attention and picked something up off another table, which he then held out to Loki. Loki shifted Stark so he could take the object. It took him a moment to recognise it as a pair of Banner's glasses, one of the arms obviously rebuilt. "These need to be returned to Dr Banner?" he asked.

Dummy's claw moved in a nod, then he rolled away, grabbing Stark's half empty mug to return it to the small sink Loki saw near the repaired coffee machine.

Loki slipped the glasses in one of his trouser pockets, then picked Stark up and carried him to the room JARVIS had directed him to. The room was mostly empty, with only the bare necessities and a small bookcase holding a line of old, worn books against the far wall. Loki settled Stark in his bed, removing the man's shoes with magic and covering him with the sheets before leaving to return to the common floor.

Pepper was just stepping off the lift when Loki stepped through the door that led to the hallway with Stark's room. She blinked for a moment, then sighed. "Please tell me you managed to get him to sleep for a couple hours."

"He will sleep for eight hours," Loki replied.

"If he told you that–"

"It is a spell," Loki interrupted.

Pepper's shoulders slumped with something like relief. "Okay, yeah, that should do it." She managed a tired smile, stepping back to let him into the lift. "Thank you, Loki. JARVIS and I have been trying to get him to sleep for almost twelve hours. Bruce called me to let me know Tony had dragged you downstairs, looking manic. I'm sorry you had to deal with him."

Loki shook his head. "Stark is not quite so bad as Thor when he's had too much to drink after a victory."

Pepper laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

Banner was waiting for them when the lift opened and he relaxed to see the two of them without Stark. "He's sleeping?" he requested.

"Loki hit him with a spell. He should be out until dinner at least," Pepper said with a tired smile.

"Thank you," Banner said to Loki. "I was going to have to send Phil down with his taser if Pep couldn't manage him."

"He'd have deserved it," Pepper muttered, shaking her head, and Banner smiled in sympathy.

Loki's eyes caught on the empty shirt pocket Banner usually kept his glasses in when he wasn't wearing them and reached into his pocket for the pair he'd put in there. "Dummy gave me these for you," he said as he held them out.

"Jesus, Tony," Banner complained, taking the pair and looking them over. "I broke these last night and tossed them – I have other pairs. He must have pulled them out of the trash in the lab." He sighed and slipped them into his pocket. "Thank you, Loki. JARVIS, thank Dummy?"

"Of course," the AI replied.

"What should we expect for dinner tonight?" Pepper asked Banner.

Loki left them to speak of food, intent on the space next to Thor in front of the television. He had no interest in whatever idiotic programme they were watching this time, but memories of unending darkness still played just out of reach and he had the disconcerting need to be close to his not-brother.

"Loki?" Thor said as Loki dropped into the spot next to him. "Brother, you look unwell."

Loki shook his head and leaned against Thor, forcefully suppressing a smile when the elder's arm came up to pull him closer. When Thor's hand brushed his forehead, feeling for Loki's temperature, he muttered, "When has that _ever_ worked?"

Thor's hand fell away. "I worry for you," he said, voice unusually gentle.

"Well, stop," Loki returned even as he curled deeper into Thor's embrace.

"This is so disgustingly cute, I might hurl," Barton commented.

"You can certainly be hurled through the window," Loki returned without missing a beat, slitting his eyes at the archer, but not moving from Thor's hold.

"We're not breaking any more windows in this room," Pepper ordered.

"I can always fix it after," Loki said, uncaring. "It's a simple enough spell."

"There will be no hurling of persons through any windows," Coulson cut in, tone cool and just the side of dangerous. "I'm not interested in filing the paperwork, and I very much doubt that you can pull off bullet hole littered, Loki."

Thor's arm tightened around Loki's shoulders and the younger god rolled his eyes. "I shall avoid throwing people out windows, then." When Barton looked smug, Loki added, "I have far less obvious ways of punishing mortals with loose tongues."

Barton looked more than a little worried at that and Loki counted himself the victor. When no further comments about his sudden attachment to his not-brother were made, Loki let his eyes close and drifted to the sounds of the television and Thor's gentle warmth.

Loki was roused when Thor moved for lunch, though not enough for him to leave the couch. He was...content, the blackness from before vanished. Jane moved down the couch to sit next to Loki, asking, "So, what did Mr Stark want you for? Testing more of your magic?" She shared a smile with Banner, as if sharing a personal joke.

Loki shook his head. "He had created something not unlike one of Doctor Doom's creations and wanted to see how magic interacted with the inner workings." Loki paused for a moment before adding, "He also wished to test an anti-magic field."

Banner's head jerked up, concern sharp in his eyes. "He tested it while you were in the room?" he demanded even as he moved across the space between their couches to crouch before Loki. "No, don't answer that. Of course he did. I _told_ him not to, not until he'd tested it on things imbued with magic."

When Banner reached up to touch Loki's face, he grabbed the human's wrist, eyes narrowed. "I assure you, there were no ill effects."

"You _cuddled_ with Thor," Barton reminded him, something unreadable in his tone. "That doesn't sound like no ill effects."

"There were no ill effects to my _magic_ ," Loki clarified, voice tight. "Desist in this line of questioning."

Banner backed off obediently, and when Barton opened his mouth to comment, Romanoff caught his eye and shook her head. Jane remained a steady warmth at his side until Thor was suddenly there, a plate of sandwiches in one hand. The plate was handed to Jane as she scooted over, then Thor settled back into his spot and dropped his arm around Loki's shoulders, drawing him into a hug. Loki remained tense for a long moment, disinclined to show further weakness, but then Thor held a sandwich in front of his face and said, "I think bologna will prove to your tastes."

The meat of the sandwich was odd, but not entirely unappetising, and Loki settled in to let Thor feed him, the humans' attention returning to the television once it became clear that Loki would partake in no further conversation.

Stark finally made an appearance shortly after Banner had left them to work on dinner. There wasn't much of a reaction, beyond Pepper shooting Stark a displeased look – which he grinned at – from the Avengers. Stark noticed Loki at about the same moment that Banner came out of the kitchen. "That was the worst kind of–" Stark started.

Banner's hand landed on Stark's shoulder, smile warning. "Tony, come into the kitchen with me for a moment?"

Stark looked for a moment like he might refuse, then shrugged his free shoulder. "Sure. Also, Loki, you suck." Then they had vanished into the kitchen, leaving Loki smirking while the other humans rolled their eyes or snorted in amusement.

Stark returned after some minutes, looking morose, and sidetracked to grab a stool from the bar so he sit at the end of the couch that Loki was curled up on. "Sorry," he said.

Loki didn't stop to consider, he just flung a strand of magic at the stool, tipping it and Stark over, then set about laughing madly as the human glowered up at him from the floor.

" _Loki_!" Thor and Rogers both snapped, disapproving and angry. The other humans just glared at him, clearly displeased.

Stark let out a sudden snort, then joined Loki's laughter, and everyone turned to look at him like he was insane. "Yeah, okay," he said as he got up, "I deserved that." Ignoring the stool, he motioned at Thor. "Move over, Pikachu. I am sitting on this couch."

"I am capable of removing you from the couch," Loki pointed out, moving over slightly once Thor had squeezed closer to a smiling Jane.

"I don't doubt that," Stark returned, dropping into the open space and grinning at the other humans across the way. "Come on, Cap. Frown upside down and all that jazz."

Rogers' frown deepened. "Loki," he said, overly serious, "you need to stop dumping people out of chairs."

Loki flashed him an insincere smile. "I'll remember that."

"Wait, you've been dumping other people out of chairs?" Stark complained. "I thought I was _special_. Who else have you been– Wait, no. It was Thor, wasn't it?" Loki nodded, amused. "Okay, not hurt any more. Thor is good. As long as you're not pushing other people over."

"Not recently," Loki allowed.

Stark paused to consider that, giving Rogers the opening to say, " _Tony_."

" _What_? Really, Steve? I'm not hurt. I _admit_ I deserved it–"

"For _apologising_ ," Rogers insisted.

" _Payback_ ," Stark insisted. "Not as cold as it could have been. And, really, I appreciate that. Because Frosty takes cold to, quite frankly, _scary_ levels. Possibly 'I wet my pants' levels. This." He motioned between himself and Loki. "We're good. Stop being the good boy scout." He turned to Loki then, eyes glinting in the way they did when he talked about some invention or another. " _So_. I was doing calculations in the shower – the peanut gallery can shut up – and I ran my readings off the box against the Doombot they've got at HQ. Something's missing and I can't even– No. _So_. Agent Agent!"

Coulson let out a sigh. "Stark."

"Work your bureaucratic magic so Loki can look at the Bot next time we're assembled. He thinks he can tell what sort of magic is what and I want to know. No, I _need_ to know. And I can't know unless Loki knows, and Loki needs to play to know. So. Magic."

"I will discuss it with the Director," Coulson replied without inflection.

Stark watched him for a moment, eyes narrowed, before his expression cleared. "JARVIS! I want something Disney!"

"Oh God, no," Barton complained, making to stand.

" _Robin Hood_ ," Stark said, grinning like the cat with the cream.

Barton froze, then sighed and dropped back into his seat. " _Fine_."

" _Robin Hood: Men In Tights_ ," Romanoff immediately insisted.

"No. Disney. I want _Disney_ ," Stark insisted.

"And _I_ want _Robin Hood: Men In Tights_ ," Romanoff returned, looking more than a little terrifying with the smile she was wearing.

"Why don't we watch Natasha's movie, then something you want, Tony?" Rogers cut in, looking harried.

"Everyone will leave for mine," Stark muttered, pouting.

"You bet we will," Barton replied.

"No one will leave," Rogers promised, shooting Barton a frown. When Romanoff opened her mouth to speak, he insisted, " _No one_."

"Just...not _WALL-E_ again?" Pepper requested.

" _WALL-E_ is amazing. What have you got against _WALL-E_?"

"No one has anything against your movie, Stark," Coulson cut in, not looking up from his tablet, "We're just tired of watching it once a month."

Stark huffed. "Fine. We'll watch _Pete_ –" He paused and turned to look at Loki, considering.

" _What_?" Loki demanded.

Stark nodded. "We'll watch _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Seconded," Banner called from the hallway to the kitchen. "Everyone come get plates of pasta, then we can start the movies."

Food was collected and they returned to the couches, Stark refusing his usual seat in favour of continuing to sit next to Loki. Thor looked resigned and Loki was probably more amused by that than he should have been.

The first film was...odd. And had a great many cultural references that Loki didn't bother trying to understand. (Judging by the expressions on Rogers' and Thor's faces, they got about as many as Loki, which made him feel better.) It did end with everyone in a better mood, however, which appeared a good idea when JARVIS switched films and Barton started moaning and making idiotic faces. He shut up as soon as JARVIS selected the 'play movie' option, before anyone could attempt to force him.

It took almost no time at all for Loki to draw a connection between himself and the Prince-turned-Beast. And, judging by the way Thor shifted, he had seen it too. And Loki wanted to leave, didn't want to watch a stupid _mortal film_ about some human-turned-monster finding true love or whatever nonsense they were aiming for. But Thor's arm was heavy around his shoulders, anticipating, and Stark was warm against his side, something tight in the lines around his eyes that matched the sinking of Loki's stomach, the turn of Banner's mouth, the chill in Romanoff's eyes.

And Loki thought, _We're all monsters, here._

So Loki stayed. He stayed and he laughed at Gaston in the mud, at the snow ball fight between woman and monster, at devious little Chip with the wood-chopper. And when the Beast was stabbed by Gaston, Thor roared " _ **No!**_ " at his side, hand flexing almost painfully on Loki's shoulder, and Loki was such a strange mess of happy and sad and he wasn't even sure why there were tears on his cheeks when the credits rolled, but he thought, maybe, he could get to like Midgardian films.

There was silence after the film had ended, the television still while JARVIS waited for direction.

"Suggestions?" Stark finally asked, voice too casual.

" _Men in Black_ ," Coulson offered and the humans all let out strained laughs.

"Aliens, explosions, sunglasses... I'm behind this," Stark decided.

"Do it!" Barton crowed and the technology in the wall behind the television whirred as JARVIS changed films.

Loki spent most of the film wondering about the sanity of the human race, but largely enjoyed himself. There was something about watching things explode...

Stark looked like he might suggest another film once _Men in Black_ was over, but Coulson ordered, "JARVIS, tv off. The rest of you, go find something productive to do."

Everyone groaned a bit, but they dispersed all the same. Banner, Jane, and Stark stopped at the lab; Pepper and Coulson got off at their respective floors to work, they said; the other Avengers and Thor agreed to 'go a few rounds' in the gym; and Loki retired to his floor and his snooping through SHIELD's database.

-0-

  
Loki was woken by Fury's voice ordering, _"Avengers, assemble."_

 _"Is there a villain handbook somewhere that says to attack at the most inopportune moment?"_ Barton complained. _"I mean, it's **always** terrible timing."_

 _"Aw. Were you about to have a climax again, my little robin?"_ Stark cooed, sounding far too awake. But, then again, he'd been forced to sleep during the day.

_"I will put an arrow in your eye."_

_"Both of you, shut up,"_ Coulson ordered. _"We've got two dragons loose–"_

 _"Did you just say **dragons**?"_ Stark interrupted. _"Like fire-breathing, flying–"_

 _"The report says dragons; I don't know the specifics,"_ Coulson replied, irritated. _"They're on the National Mall, so it's going to be a bit of a trip. Thor, Iron Man, as soon as you're suited up, go. Widow, Hawkeye, Captain, Banner, get to the jet and take off as soon as you can."_

 _"Understood,"_ came the reply from everyone, serious and determined.

_"Loki, meet me in the common so we can head for the D.C. headquarters. JARVIS can give you specifics once you're up there."_

Loki had changed into Midgardian clothing – he made _another_ mental note to get his own back from Thor – while listening to the orders and he immediately teleported up to the common area, leaving the lift free for the humans. "If you would, JARVIS, I will require an image of where in the building I am to teleport to. Also, an aerial view of the complex would not be unappreciated."

"The Washington D.C. headquarters is underground," JARVIS reported as an image of the capital city appeared in the air before him. It zoomed in on a naval yard in the southern section of the city. An irregular shape was highlighted in the area, partially under the river, then the image changed to a shot of a long tunnel with poor lighting and a metal door at the near end. "This is the main entrance, and likely where they will prefer you to arrive."

Loki nodded and turned as the lift doors opened. Coulson stepped out, leaving Banner, Barton, Romanoff, and Rogers to finish their way to the jet – Loki assumed it was on the roof. "You think you can get us there in one piece?" the agent asked as he approached.

Loki glanced back at the picture JARVIS had left up and shrugged. "We may arrive some distance from the door, but I will get us both there without damage to our persons." He held out his hand for the human to grab and, taking a breath, Coulson did so. Loki teleported them just as an engine started on the roof.

They appeared a good eight metres from the door, which was guarded by a group of men with guns. "My babysitters?" Loki guessed drily as he and Coulson made their way over.

"We're not inclined to take chances," Coulson returned.

"Is there a Doombot I might look at on the premises?" Loki asked.

Coulson stopped to look at his tablet as one of the guards pulled the door open. "Sergeant," he said to one of the guards, "take Mr Odinson down to Lab Five. He has the Director's permission to examine the Doombot."

"Yes, sir," the man said before motioning for Loki to go ahead of him. "Douglas, Lab Five," he ordered and one of the other men saluted before taking the lead.

Coulson remained with them for most of the journey, walking in step with Loki and looking far too comfortable in the god's presence. Loki had the urge to do something to remind the human about why he was still in SHIELD's database as an enemy, but the disturbed looks Loki's guards kept shooting the agent were more entertaining than any reaction Loki might get from acting out.

The lab room was fairly small, so far as Loki's experiences with human labs went, allowing only Loki and two other men in the room comfortably. The Doombot was laid out on an examination table, machines hooked up around it to keep track of changes in its energy patterns, as well as to examine the innards of the robot without tearing it apart.

Loki needed none of the equipment, intent only on the magic. He took a moment to consider it, not interacting, cataloguing differences between the Asgardian magic he was raised on and the human magic Doom had woven. There was the floating spell that Loki had cast on Stark's box, as well as the spells tying into the programming. There were also a series of other spells, most inert, that Loki considered curiously. Without interacting with the magic, Loki figured out a series of spells that attached to the sound and sight systems of the robot and, frowning, motioned the soldiers to proceed him out of the lab.

Out in the hallway, Loki said, "I require a direct line to Fury if you can, whoever is in charge of this base if you cannot."

The soldiers looked to their leader, the man Coulson had spoken to, and he nodded. "Let me ask," he said and took a few steps over to a phone attached to the wall down the hall. He spoke quietly into it for a moment before nodding and motioning Loki to come to him and handing over the phone.

 _"Loki, this had better be important,"_ Fury snarled.

"Avengers losing?" Loki wondered, lips curled with a cold smile. "My, that must _burn_."

_"I have nothing against locking you back up, you crazy fuck. Either tell me something useful or get off the line."_

"Temper, Director," Loki warned before switching tracks, his smile and teasing tone both vanishing. "The Doombot has a magical surveillance system which is currently active, as well as a number of inert spells that I cannot dissect without activating them. I give no guarantees about what might occur to any in the direct vicinity when I interact with those spells, and it is quite likely that any outcomes could prove fatal to a mortal."

There was a long silence, then Fury said, _"You're asking me to trust you with a weapon and no supervision."_

"If I might remind you, Director, I am here with peaceful intentions–"

 _"Allegedly,"_ Fury insisted.

Loki laughed. "Yes, _allegedly_ peaceful intentions. I am more than willing to leave this toy active, recording further information about your organisation, yet I admit to some curiosity about this magic your Doctor Doom practises. I believe your people call this a 'fair trade'."

Fury was again silent for a long moment before saying, _"Fine. Do your hocus pocus. Return the phone to Sergeant Yaks."_

Loki did so and remained with the sergeant until he hung up and led them back to the soldiers. "We will be waiting behind the blast shield," he informed all of them, pointing down the hall to a fortification. "This hallway is currently empty, thanks to the early hour, so there shouldn't be any casualties if this thing goes up." He looked at Loki then, eyeing his casual Midgardian clothing, as his men started down the hall. "The Director seems to think you're either expendable or likely to survive any explosions, but if you would prefer some form of protection or for one of my men or myself to remain with you–"

"Fury is quite correct," Loki interrupted, turning to the lab, "I am both expendable _and_ capable of surviving explosions. Concern yourself with your men, if you must show it for anyone." He closed the door between them, eyeing the robot and giving the idiot human time to get clear.

Finally, Loki closed his eyes and touched the magic of the robot. It jumped against the table, inert magics becoming active and turning violent intentions on the god. Loki just smirked at the empty eye sockets, looking through the new spells he could finally see the components of. "I wouldn't," he told the robot and, through it, Victor von Doom.

 _"I was under the impression that SHIELD had no magicians in their employ,"_ a mechanised voice said.

"I am more of a...shall we say freelance magician," Loki replied with an easy smile. "I'm only called when they are incapable of discovering details with their technology." He stalked to the side of the table and the robot's head turned to follow him.

 _"They do not trust you,"_ Doom said.

Loki laughed, loud and just this side of manic. "And they are wise not to."

_"You could work with me. Bring SHIELD to their knees."_

"And what a _marvellous_ job you've done so far," Loki returned, voice sharp with sarcasm. "No, if I feel the need to destroy SHIELD, you'll only know about it after they've fallen, praying to me for mercy." Loki trailed his fingers down the side of the metal head, as gently as though it were a lover. "And, perhaps, if their words are pretty enough, mercy will be offered unto them." He leaned down, lips brushing against where the ear of a living being would be. "And then, little mortal, perhaps I shall bring _you_ to begging. Would that not be beautiful?"

 _"I will **destroy** you!"_ Doom raged.

Loki laughed again, ducking an arm as the robot lashed out, breaking its restraints. "You may try," he allowed, then snapped the magic attaching the robot to its creator. The lifeless contraption fell with a clatter at his feet, wires sparking as metal scraped against them. He watched it for a moment, head tilted to one side in contemplation, then said, "That was unplanned," before turning and leaving the room.

The sergeant met him halfway between the lab and the barricade, relief in his eyes. "We heard the clatter. Are you all right?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at the man. "Mortals make no sense," he said to no one in particular. "The machine is dead. Truly, this time."

"Oh." The sergeant looked towards the lab while his men fell back in around Loki. "Right. Do you need to make a report? Or...something?"

"Or something," Loki agreed. "Are the Avengers finished with their business above us?"

"I don't know," the sergeant replied, turning towards where they had originally come from. "We can find out."

Loki shrugged and followed his guard detail to the main control room. There was a great deal of shouting and cursing going on, eyes riveted to where screens showed the Avengers fighting against two large lizards with wings. _Dragons, indeed,_ Loki thought, moving forward until he was at Coulson's side in the centre of the room, his guards remaining out of the way by the door.

Coulson glanced up at him, then back at the screen he'd been staring at. "Bored with your toy?"

"Finished with it," Loki replied absently, observing the fight with sharp eyes. "This is pathetic."

"Feel free to be useful," Coulson returned drily. "Even your brother's best lightning strike didn't make them pause. Hulk managed to get a hold of one for about two minutes before it turned him into a bonfire."

Worry flashed sharp and surprising through Loki's chest and he frowned. "Dr Banner?" he asked, unable to not.

"He's in medical with second degree burns; he'll be out of commission for three to four weeks." Coulson glanced back up at Loki, expression tight with concern. "He's the worst off, but everyone has taken some hits and burns. Thor and Captain America are the best off, with their healing capabilities. If you know _anything_ –"

"Making requests for my assistance is rarely in anyone's interest," Loki warned, watching the images on the screens and trying to spot a weakness, a way– "Idiots," he whispered, then shook his head. "I need to speak to Thor and Stark."

Coulson motioned for someone to his right and they held a small earpiece out to him, which he held out to Loki. "Do you need–?"

Loki shook his head and slipped it in, familiar with them from Barton. "Thor, Sta– Iron Man," he corrected, recalling a conversation over dinner where they discussed using their code names over the comms; Stark had a habit of using his pseudo-insulting names instead, and Thor was known to use their true names without thinking anything of it.

 _"Brother!"_ Thor returned, tired relief in his voice. _"It is good to hear your voice."_

"You are an embarrassment," Loki snapped.

_"Brother, what–?"_

"They are of _fire_ , you useless sack of muscle. _Think_. How does one combat fire?"

 _"Water,"_ Thor replied, confusion in his voice. _"But we have no–"_

 _"Jesus **fuck** ,"_ Stark spat. _" **We** are **idiots**. Guys, back off. No, Hawk, don't shoot it. Thor, help me draw them out over the Potomac."_

 _"Oh,"_ Rogers said, and his small form on the screens slumped against a pile of rubble.

On the screens, they could see Thor and Stark shooting attacks at the two lizards and drawing their attention before flying just ahead of them, dodging fire when the lizards let some out.

 _"Thor,"_ Stark said as they reached the widest part of the river, _"get above and be ready to call lightning down if the water doesn't take them out immediately."_

 _"It will hit you, as well, Man of Iron,"_ Thor said, uncertain.

_"Yeah, but I have a way to block the electricity from getting inside the suit and to me."_

_"Sir,"_ JARVIS' voice interrupted, clear over the comms, _"the suit–"_

 _"Mute,"_ Stark said tersely.

Loki's eyes, sharper than those of the average human, saw, despite the grainy images on the screens, the line of cracks along Iron Man's right arm, buried between black burn marks from where he must have been hit. And then, worry and a flash of fear in his stomach; _Stark won't survive it if Thor has to use his lightning._

Then Stark was in the river, the dragons following without pause. _"Thor!"_ Stark shouted, hurried and maybe a little afraid, _"it's not stopping them. Slowing them, sure, but not– Light it up!"_

Thor's form on the screens hesitated for half a second, but that was all Loki needed; taking a breath against the water, he teleported to Stark's position – uncertain, trusting his magic and familiarity with the man to lead him –, grabbed a gold and red arm – one of the dragons was reaching too close, a second from catching Stark's leg with its claw, and an unconscious spear of ice pushed it back –, and teleported them to Rogers' side, uncertain how the SHIELD command room would stand up against Stark's armour and the ton of water Loki couldn't teleport without.

"Holy–!" Rogers exclaimed as the two of them collapsed, soaked.

Loki batted angrily at the sparking comm in his ear, knocking it to the ground, then glared at Stark. "You're _worse_ than Thor," he snarled.

Stark's faceplate retracted, revealing him to be pale with fear and wearing a shaky smile. "Hi. Thanks?"

"You have a death wish," Loki spat, standing so he could tower all the better over the fool human. "I should not be surprised; you once offered me a drink whilst I used your precious tower to call destruction upon your world. But this– You would be _dead_!"

Romanoff was suddenly there, getting in the way of Rogers' attempt to help Stark up. She poked a knife through one of the minute holes hidden in the scorch marks and Stark let out a yelp of pain. "You," she informed him in too calm a voice, "are an idiot. Also, damn lucky." Her eyes flickered up to Loki and she inclined her head.

Rogers finally managed to help Stark to his feet, but the turn of his lips beneath his mask was one of disappointment and Stark flinched away from it.

Thor dropped down just behind Loki and wrapped the younger god in a hug, which Loki attempted to shove out of, in no mood for his not-brother's affection. "Thank you, Brother," Thor said, managing to keep his hold on Loki through long practise. "Your assistance in finding the weakness of the dragons was most brilliant, and your courage does you proud."

Loki felt the terrifying bloom of pride in his chest even as ice filled his veins. First he was taunting an enemy of the Avengers, now he was saving them. _Where have my carefully laid plans fallen to?_ He wanted to teleport away, to hide in solitude and find himself again where these humans were not around to crawl under his skin, past his defences. He _did not want this_. It was all _wrong_ , falling apart, and he had saved them from painful deaths, from his own pleasure at standing back and watching the survivors suffer.

They were talking around him, Barton having joined up and shared his own opinion of Stark's stupidity while complimenting Thor on the light show in the same breath. Rogers had a hand to his ear, conversing with SHIELD. Thor was still holding Loki, keeping his weak knees from sending him to curl in the rubble. Romanoff was flipping a knife and smiling coldly at Barton's comments.

And then there was Stark, dark eyes watching Loki as he lost himself, ignoring the others around him. He reached out and a metal-encased hand touched the side of Loki's face. "Hey," he whispered, something like understanding in his eyes, though he couldn't _hope_ to understand the storm in Loki's mind. "Hey."

Loki grabbed that hand tight enough that the metal creaked a warning, uncertain if he wanted to push it away or hold it closer. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong, twisted and tilted, lighter than the Void, but just as dangerous. Where was this place that Loki had fallen into, where revenge was protection and monsters were showered with familial love and friendship?

"Brother?" Thor asked, concerned voice cutting through the fog of hysteria in Loki's mind.

Loki realised they were all looking at him, their conversations on hold, and he pulled himself back together, dropping his grip on Stark's hand and finally shoving his way out of Thor's embrace. Lies and magic held around him like armour, he smiled too easily and drawled, "I shall assume that you didn't think to check the creatures truly defeated, as you so often forget such," to his not-brother.

Thor blinked once, then winced. "Oh."

Rogers let out a strained laugh. "Thor, why don't you go do that before the agents get out there?" he suggested and the blond god soared away. "The rest of us..." he looked over his team, took in the burns and tears in their uniforms and flashes of red skin where claws or falling buildings had connected. "Let's get to medical. We can all use it, I think," he finished, touching a slow-healing burn on his shoulder, the fabric some centimetres around it gone.

Loki fell in with the humans, uncertain where else he might return to, considering he was to remain with an Avenger or his guard detail – and Norns knew where _they_ were – and unwillingly concerned for Banner's state.

"Am I going to get shoved off another stool?" Stark asked, falling back to keep step with Loki. Rogers glanced back at them, disapproving, but Loki was uncertain if it was aimed at Stark or himself, and he didn't care either way.

"Perhaps I'll shove you out another window, instead," Loki commented absently.

"No, nope, I heard, you know," Stark said. "You're not allowed to go pushing persons out any windows."

"Off your balcony, then," Loki decided.

Stark opened his mouth to make a response, then closed it again, frowning. "Right," he said after a moment. "I won't go out on the balcony anymore."

Loki laughed, loud and uneasy with feelings he didn't want for humans he'd come to destroy. Romanoff looked over her shoulder, something knowing in her eyes, and Loki snapped his mouth shut. _Monsters all,_ he remembered, and it was as comforting as it was sickening.

Coulson awaited them at the tunnel to the SHIELD base, smiling in relief at the sight of them. Gratitude flashed in his eyes towards Loki, even as he commented, "The Director nearly had an aneurism when you vanished."

"A pity it wasn't more certain," Loki returned, lips twisting with a cruel smile. Rogers was disapproving, again, but Barton, Romanoff, and Stark laughed, and Coulson's eyes had a hint of dark humour in them and Loki knew, _Monsters._

A reminder that, maybe, it wasn't so wrong for him to enjoy these infernal, foolish humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how the second part of this chapter just _wouldn't end_?
> 
> Also, Loki, sweetie, stop being so full of angst. Please?
> 
> Okay, yeah. Tired. Mad tired. I don't even know what I'm typing any more. ^.^"
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


	5. Chapter 5

About forty percent of Banner's body had suffered from second degree burns, and another five percent had first degree burns. The Hulk's general invulnerability had protected him from anything worse, but it still looked terrible, and pain flashed in his eyes every time he shifted, pain killers or no.

Loki wanted to help him, wished he knew a spell that healed burns, but he'd only ever learned the barest minimum of healing magic, to be used when their natural healing couldn't manage on its own. And, still, he was torn with this need to help, to soothe the suffering of one of the humans he'd sworn revenge on.

"When can we take him home?" Rogers asked Banner's doctor as the rest of the team was getting patched up, a splash of too-clean white wrapped around the healing burn on his shoulder. Thor remained out with the SHIELD personnel who were cleaning up the dragons, Coulson was off doing something likely involving paperwork, and Loki stood against the wall next to Banner's bed, aiming to be ignored.

"At least one week, probably two," the doctor said. "He needs close attention and care–"

"We can provide that," Rogers insisted.

"No disrespect, Captain, but you're too often in the field to be able to keep a close enough eye on him."

Rogers looked like the doctor had punched him.

"Jane doesn't go out in the field, and neither does Pep, when she's in the city," Stark cut in, shit-eating grin in full force and not flinching while the nurse attending him sewed together a gash in his leg. "And there's always Loki."

"I doubt Banner would count as sufficient guard for anyone," Loki quietly pointed out. "Or have you forgotten, Stark, that I am not to be trusted?"

Stark pointed a finger at him. "I trust you not to kick a man when he's down. Also, just now? Helping us take those fuckers down, saving my life? You're not making a good case for 'don't trust me', Puff."

"That name will shortly become overused," Romanoff warned. Then, to Loki, "And I'm with Stark on this; I don't think you'd hurt Bruce, not like this." Her eyes narrowed, seeing too much of Loki for the god's comfort. "You don't look to me like someone who's enjoying watching him in pain."

Loki bared his teeth in an angry smile. "No?" he murmured, voice pitched deep and threatening. "I am the God of Lies, little spider; you see in me only what I wish you to see."

Romanoff smiled in reply, too knowing, and Loki felt the sudden urge to wring her neck. It was gratifying, proof that he hadn't yet become so enamoured of these mortals that he was unable to kill them, and he held onto that urge as he smiled back. Her eyes narrowed, catching the change, and she backed off, looking to Rogers and the doctor.

Rogers' expression had twisted with hope and distrust, eyes flickering over his team and Loki before turning back to the doctor. "Please."

The doctor shook his head. "I cannot release him to you, Captain Rogers. I'm sorry."

"You want to keep the _Hulk_ in as chaotic a place as the base infirmary?" Barton suddenly commented.

The doctor looked towards Banner, peacefully drugged, and swallowed hard. "As long as he's kept sufficiently sedated–"

" _No_ ," Stark interrupted, jumping off the bed and kicking his leg so his trousers would cover the line of stitches. "No, I'm sorry, but you're _not_ treating my best fucking friend like some sort of fucking _animal_. I will order a fucking all-day nurse if I have to, but he's coming home with us." The doctor opened his mouth to argue and Stark raised his voice to say, "I'll have Loki teleport him out if I have to! Can't stop the insane one!"

The doctor looked to Rogers, as if hoping the leader could talk some sense into his teammate, but there was a hard glint in Rogers' eyes. "We'll take him home," he said, tone final.

"I..." The doctor looked over the group – the hard frown from Rogers, the incensed glare from Stark, the cold stares from the two assassins, the easy smile from Loki – and turned away. "I need to talk to the Director."

"I'll–"

"Tony," Rogers warned and Stark's mouth fell shut.

The call to Fury didn't take long. The doctor spoke through the phone, clearly stressed, for only a brief time before he waved Rogers forward. Rogers was silent for the most of it, expression tight, then his eyes slid to Loki and the god smiled at him, warning and ice, and Rogers said, "I trust him, sir," steady in spite of the flare of distrust remaining in his light eyes.

With Rogers' certainty, Banner was released to return to Avengers Tower. The doctor called ahead to tell Pepper and Jane how to set things in the man's room to ensure his comfort while he healed, then Loki teleported them both back to the tower and settled Banner into his bed while the humans and Thor took the quinjet back.

Once Banner had been seen to and the others had returned to hover over him, Loki retired to his floor, disinclined towards human company. He instead found the paper and writing utensils he'd ordered his first night and worked on tracing the spells Doom had placed in his robot, putting them against the variations Loki, himself, practised. He then set about translating other spells he knew into this magical language, intrigued by the similarities as much by the differences.

He didn't hear JARVIS call his name and so was surprised when Thor's arms came around his middle and pulled him to his feet. He blinked quickly, pulling his thoughts out of the magic he'd immersed himself in, then glanced over his shoulder at Thor's fond smile. "Yes?"

"It is time for dinner," Thor said, letting Loki go and glancing over the mess of papers covered in runes and diagrams. "You're creating spells?"

"Translating spells into the Midgardian language," Loki corrected, leading the way to the lift.

"Midgard has many languages, Brother," Thor pointed out.

"Spoken, yes, but there is only one magical language, no matter the variety of its ancestors. There's Asgardian magic, certainly, but also a wilder taste – like nature and freedom – and it is beautiful." Loki smiled in memory. There had been rolling hills and dark forests, but also open skies and choppy seas. Such a varied magical history, one that Loki had never before encountered, and he cursed himself for not having studied it sooner, certain that any magic the mortals might have would be too far beneath his notice.

"That smile should be illegal," Stark informed them as Loki and Thor entered the dining room. "You cannot smile like that. Nope, not allowed. Frown a bit. Maybe a smirk?"

"Man of Iron, of what are you speaking?" Thor demanded.

Stark pointed at Loki. "He's _smiling_."

Everyone looked at Loki and there was a shudder of disconcertion around the table as they realised that, yes, Loki was truly _smiling_. Not one of his 'I have nefarious plans in the works' smiles, or the 'I'm imagining the best way to kill you' smile, or even the 'that prank went off better than I could have hoped' smile, but an honest-to-God _happy smile_.

"I'm officially creeped out," Barton announced.

Loki laughed, honest and free, before his smile morphed into something a bit more familiar and less disturbing to the humans. "You are strange creatures," he informed them all.

"We get stranger every day," Stark returned, grinning. "You got a look at the bot, right? You know what's making it tick?"

"I do."

Stark's eyes flickered to the disapproval creasing Rogers and Pepper's brows. "Tomorrow. We'll do magical things with robots tomorrow. Also, anti-magic fields. Which– Thor!"

"Tony?"

"I'm borrowing you tonight. Loki's pretty sure the anti-magic field won't affect you negatively – you may not even notice it's there – but I'd like to run a test on you. So you know what it feels like, if nothing else." He pointed at Loki. "Go somewhere else. Not your floor, further down. Go to the gym. Throw Bird Brain against a wall or something."

"Appealing," Loki assured him, smiling at Barton.

"No, not a rag doll," Barton said. "I've got two cracked ribs, beat someone else up. Cap. Cap can take it. You two can totally have it out. Loser buys everyone ice cream."

"Loki has no money, and Steve gives his away to the homeless every time he gets a check," Romanoff pointed out. "If you want ice cream, we can have JARVIS order some."

Barton considered that for a moment, then nodded. "JARVIS, I require rocky road."

"Strawberry!" Thor boomed, eyes lighting up.

Everyone around the table named some flavour or another while Loki blinked in confusion. He was unfamiliar with 'ice cream' – it, like most foods of Midgard, were hardly of concern to him – and so he sat back and listened. Some of them he recognised – Thor had brought him strawberries on Asgard some months ago, and he recognised 'chocolate' from the drink Stark had given him the day before – but others made no sense – rocky road?

"I'll have coffee, of course," Stark said, the last of them to state his order. "And...Loki, you like strawberries?"

"I– what?" Loki shook his head. "I do not share Thor's fondness for them, but I don't dislike them."

"Yeah? Okay. JARVIS, a Neapolitan for Loki."

"Very good, Sir. Your orders should be here by the time your meal is finished," JARVIS announced.

"What is a 'Neapolitan'?" Loki demanded as he prodded the noodle dish Coulson had made.

"It's delicious. Unless you're Pepper," Stark replied, smiling infuriatingly.

Pepper sighed. "It's three different flavours – strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate – that remain separated, so you can pick which flavours you actually want to eat."

Loki nodded his thanks. "Interesting. And ice cream is?" he requested, figuring he might as well ask.

"Delicious," Stark said.

Loki took a moment to fight the urge to vanish Stark's chair, then decided he didn't want to fight it.

"Ow!" Stark shouted as his behind met the floor. Loki smiled pleasantly at him and waved his chair back into existence just above where his head laid on the floor.

" _Loki_!" Rogers snapped, displeased, while Romanoff and Barton ducked their heads to hide their amusement. Thor just snorted, familiar with Loki's version of punishment and silently relieved that he wasn't being as rough as he had been on the Warriors Three or Thor himself in the past.

"Do we have to make a rule about destabilising or vanishing chairs and stools?" Coulson asked.

"You may," Loki purred as Stark got up and pulled his chair back to the table, "but I won't promise to follow it."

"You know, if you _really_ wanted me on my back that much–"

" _Tony_!" Rogers complained, turning an embarrassed glare on the other human. Stark shot him a shit-eating grin while the two assassins dropped all pretences and snickered. Coulson, Pepper, and Jane looked amused while Thor was just resigned.

"I would rather you _begging_ for me," Loki informed Stark silkily, and Rogers choked.

"You'll have to try _far_ harder than you have been for that, gorgeous," Stark returned, eyes hooded and lips curled with a taunting smirk.

"Brother," Thor pleaded when Loki went to reply. " _Please_."

Loki's eyes flickered towards his not-brother's helpless expression, over Rogers' full-face flush and the varied states of amusement from the other humans, then met Stark's dark gaze again and relaxed with a lazy smirk. "Ice cream is?" he requested.

Rogers answered before Stark could, obviously hoping to put an end to the flirting, "It's a sweet, flavoured, frozen dairy product."

Loki blinked. "Frozen?" he asked, looking to Thor.

"You will enjoy it," his not-brother promised, smile fond.

Thor was completely correct, for once. Loki dipped a spoon into his pint cautiously – he went for the strawberry first, since he was most familiar with the flavour – collecting only the slightest bit before dropping it into his mouth. It was, quite possibly, the best thing he'd ever tasted, so cold and smooth–

It was like coming home.

Loki ate his entire pint in the amount of time it took everyone else to eat about half of theirs, then settled in to stare hopefully at Thor until, laughing, the elder god handed over what was left of his pint. "I told you," he said as Loki finished the strawberry.

Loki waved his spoon threateningly at his not-brother. "Silence." He finished Thor's ice cream and pouted for a moment before turning to the humans, ignoring their amusement at his expense.

" _This_ is awesome," Stark decided. "You are an ice cream fiend. I am so excited about this, you don't even know. Thor was _not_ this crazy about ice cream. JARVIS, this is being recorded, rig– Hey!"

Loki flashed the human a smirk before scooping his spoon into the stolen pint of coffee ice cream. He didn't much care for the flavour – he'd partaken of the drink during his failed invasion – but the cold bite made it tolerable.

"Is your weakness ice cream?" Barton wondered. He spat in his pint as soon as Loki's eyes lit on it, then winced when Romanoff stomped on his foot.

"Not as such," Loki informed him, considering other options for ice cream to steal; he wasn't completely against eating Barton's, spit or no, but he also wasn't interested in dodging another exploding arrow.

Jane laughed when Loki's eyes landed on her and she handed over the last couple bites of her butter pecan without complaint. Loki gifted her with a smile for it and she smiled back, saying, "You can stock your freezer with ice cream."

"He might need a bigger freezer," Stark muttered, picking up his empty container of coffee ice cream from the small pile next to Loki. "JARVIS, make a note: Next time we all order ice cream, Loki gets a half-gallon instead of a pint."

"Noted, Sir."

Stark sighed and tossed the container towards the bin, a smile touching his lips when it went in smoothly. "Right. Loki, stay below... oh, I dunno, Steve's floor should be okay, I guess, but let's say Phil and Clint's, to be safe. JARVIS will let you know when I'm done." Loki inclined his head, waving for the empty ice cream containers to hop into the bin on their own. "...okay," Stark muttered, watching the procession for a moment before shaking his head and looking at the blond god. "Thor, you're with me; maybe see about getting the hammer?"

"I will do so," Thor agreed, turning towards the lift.

Loki fell in at Thor's side, leaving the humans behind to decide what they would do for the rest of the evening. "I would remind you, Brother, that you _still_ retain my clothing," he commented easily, not feeling nearly as angry as he perhaps should have; if ice cream was at all a weakness, it was only because it made him more pleasant.

"Ah. Yes."

Loki followed Thor to his floor and waited in the main area as Thor went to his room for Mjölnir and Loki's things, eyeing the comfortable lay of plush couches spread out in front of another large television. Tasteful pictures of Midgard's night sky interrupted the otherwise bland cream colour of the walls – Loki suspected Jane's touch – and, near the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom hung a calendar. Loki stepped closer to look at it, intrigued by the microscopic organism shown in the picture above the dates. By chance, Loki looked over the line of dates and noticed his name. Actually, his name was on it multiple times, including tomorrow, which said, 'Six-Day -- Loki returns to Asgard'.

Loki fell still, mind racing. It was truly six days tomorrow, wasn't it? He had forgotten, and for all that he'd spent so much time wishing to leave the humans so he could remember, again, why he would see them dead, he wasn't pleased at the thought that he would be leaving them for at least a day. He did not relish returning to Asgard, where he was the monster not-child of the Allfather and Lady Frigga, long scorned for his preference of mind over muscle.

Loki didn't want to go home.

"Brother?" Thor interrupted, concern heavy in his voice. When Loki look up at him, the concern doubled and he stepped forward, dropping Mjölnir so he could pull Loki into an embrace. "What troubles you?"

Loki remained stiff for a beat before melting against Thor, the warmth of his hold as soothing as it had always been. He didn't speak – this was a weakness he could _not_ allow, not when leaving this rock should please him so – but he didn't have to.

"You return home tomorrow," Thor realised.

" _Your_ home," Loki snarled, combating his own sick fear with fury. "Not mi–"

"It is home to us both, unless you should prefer to lay claim to Jötunheim?" Thor replied, unyielding, and Loki's anger drained from him. "It is but one day, Brother, and I see your itch for your magic books and papers, the better to study this new magic you have spent the day entrenched in. Perhaps..." he fell silent, uncertain.

Loki pulled away, drained from the constant up and down his emotions had been indulging in this past week. "Perhaps?" he pressed as he waved his hand at the clothing Thor held in one hand, sending it to the magical storage space he kept his over-armour in. Others held some of his favoured weapons, including a couple magical staffs and lines of daggers, as well as the Casket of Ancient Winters, which Odin had not bothered to ask for the return of, perhaps believing Loki didn't have it.

"Perhaps you might find a way to speed Bruce Banner's healing," Thor suggested, uncertainty in his voice.

"Perhaps," Loki replied without inflection.

The lift doors fell open and Barton stepped out. He paused on seeing the two gods, uncertain, then said, "I was hoping to use your TV, Thor. If it's not a problem? The ladies are watching a fashion show." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"It is, as always, free for the use of all," Thor replied, grinning and reaching down for Mjölnir. "I must report to the Man of Iron. All-Knowing JARVIS, where does he await me?"

"Sir is waiting for you in the main lab," JARVIS replied. When Loki went to join Thor in taking the lift, intending to follow it up, then down to the gym, JARVIS informed him, "I am to disallow you access to the upper floors until Sir says otherwise. I apologise."

"We may travel down, first," Thor offered.

Loki went to accept when Barton called, "Actually, Loki, I'd like a word."

Thor's eyes sharpened with concern. "I am not certain that would be wise..."

Loki glanced over his shoulder at the human; Barton had perched on the couch as he always did – it looked uncomfortable, but the man was well used to crouching in uncomfortable positions to shoot – appearing almost comfortable, but there was a set to his shoulders, a spark in his eyes, that hinted at how stressed this was making him. It was almost certain that Romanoff or Coulson had ordered him to settle things with Loki, and being handed the chance, had decided to take it. "We will speak, then," Loki decided with an easy shrug.

"Brother," Thor said, warning in his voice.

Loki flashed a smile at his not-brother. "I promise to return him in one piece, Brother," he said sweetly.

Thor frowned at him, distrustful, then shook his head. "I may regret this," he muttered before stepping onto the lift.

As soon as the doors had closed, Loki asked, "Romanoff or Coulson?" without turning around.

Barton snorted. "Cap, actually, but Phil was right behind him. Tasha offered to play mediator; I turned her down."

"Yes. I don't foresee us doing much peace-making were the Widow here to glare threateningly my way."

"Tasha actually doesn't hate you so much," Barton commented, and Loki finally turned to look at him, expression politely disbelieving. "Yeah, I don't get it either. She decided you weren't all bad somewhere between not poisoning us and saving Stark's life."

"I have noticed that you humans seem to pay an inordinate amount of care to the quality of your food, for all that much of it seems aimed to destroy your bodies faster."

"Yeah, well, we need to eat it. Keeps us alive." Barton shot him an odd look. "Thor's the same way, isn't he?"

"Thor enjoys many things he could otherwise do without." Loki sneered. "Such as those _Pop-Tarts_."

Barton snorted, a brief smile touching his lips, though his eyes remained tense and watchful as Loki leaned back against the wall next to the lift. "Okay, I'll give you that. Also, totally Jane's friend's fault. Something about him eating an entire box of the things the first time they met and Darcy's enthrallment of the idea. Cap and Phil tried to ban them from the house, but Stark kept slipping him cash and he'd go out and buy them in bulk to eat in the park, so now they're allowed in the tower so they can make sure he doesn't overindulge."

"A reasonable concern," Loki assured him. "But we're not stopped to speak of Thor's bad habits."

"True." Barton shifted slightly on the couch, turning to he could more comfortably watch Loki. "Look, you fucked with my head and I'm never going to forgive you for that, and I'm never going to trust you, either."

"A wise choice, I assure you."

"You keep saying that," Barton countered, "but the most violence you've unleashed on any of us has been knocking Stark and Thor out of chairs. Fuck, you even saved Stark's ass this morning, and here, in our culture, we believe that actions speak more than words. Because it's really fucking easy to watch your words, but it's not so easy to keep from following your principles, from doing something that seems the only thing to do in whatever circumstances.

"And, really, I don't give a damn whether you saved his genius ass to protect Thor from the shame of having killed a teammate, or because you've decided his brand of insanity is to your liking, you still fucking saved him. And, yeah, you put SHIELD into a panic, which is completely up your alley, but I don't think that was the point. _Phil_ doesn't think that was the point, and he was standing next to you when you vanished, when you heard how bad off we were. You were actually bothered to hear Bruce was in the infirmary– _Don't_ fucking lie to me," he snapped as Loki opened his mouth to refute that, "I've _seen_ the video feed from command. You were worried. You asked _specifically_ after Bruce."

Loki had stiffened; he hated being cornered. "What is your point, Agent?" he hissed.

Barton pointed at Loki, eyes sharp and knowing. "I don't like you, and if you bring one of your fucking magic sticks within three feet of me, I will put an arrow through your eye. But I will trust you in the field. I will trust you to keep Bruce, Stark, and Thor, at least, alive. Just so we're clear."

Loki's immediate reaction – and almost certainly the reason Thor hadn't wanted to leave him and Barton alone – was to send his ex-servant out the window or smashed against the nearest hard surface, preferably with sharp edges for his skull to be ground against. Luckily for Barton – and Loki himself, considering how many people were waiting for him to kill someone so they could make his immortal life hell – Loki had enough control to _not_ act on the impulse, instead teleporting down to the gym to take his anger out on something less organic.

Loki had blown up three punching bags before he realised that he wasn't alone: Rogers was leaning against the wall next to a line of punching bags, watching him with a mildly perturbed expression and a glint of humour in blue eyes. When Loki focussed on him, Rogers pushed away from the wall and asked, "Do I need to go rescue Clint from a certain death?"

"If your archer were near death, JARVIS would have informed you," Loki snarled. "And I would be there, enjoying myself, rather than here."

Rogers inclined his head. "Good point. I remember a suggestion about you and me having a fight?"

"Unlike most of you, I do not enjoy physical exertion as a pastime," Loki returned, even as he forced himself to calm down; he wasn't doing anyone any favours with the urge to destroy everything in sight.

"It's a trait you and Tony share," Rogers informed him. "He makes things or, when he's been kicked out of his lab, talks about technology to calm down."

Loki thought about the magic he'd spent the day working with and how it had calmed him. "You would not follow any conversation of magic," he commented, acknowledging the parallels between himself and Stark.

"I don't usually follow Tony, either," Rogers said, a self-deprecating smile twisting his mouth. He grabbed a chair from where a couple stood against a wall and dropped into it. "Talk anyway."

Loki blinked, unused to the idea that someone would sit and listen to him speak of magic when they didn't understand it. And, again, he was struck with how _different_ these mortals were from the Æsir, accepting monsters into their homes and willing to learn about magic, though it was not something they truly believed in. _Warriors who listen,_ Loki considered and, before he knew it, he was talking about everything he'd learned of Midgardian magic that day.

Rogers didn't once make a noise of boredom. He didn't fiddle with his hands or start looking around for something else, as Thor or the Warriors Three would do. He didn't start a debate or question Loki's findings, either, as the few sorceresses Loki had spoken to of magic would do. He simply sat there and listened to Loki talk of languages and runic configurations as if it was the most important thing in the Nine Realms.

JARVIS eventually interrupted them, announcing, "Sir has completed all his tests and says you may return to the upper floors, Loki."

Loki glanced up towards the ceiling. "My thanks."

"Feel better?" Rogers asked.

Loki considered the human, his easy smile and relaxed posture, prepared to remain and listen to Loki speak on. "You are a thoroughly impossible race," he said.

Rogers let out a surprised laugh. "Thanks. I think?"

"Hm," was Loki's only response before teleporting up to his floor. He considered his papers for a moment before reminding himself that he was to return to Asgard tomorrow and making for his bed.

-0-

  
Stark was already awake and sitting at the breakfast bar when Loki teleported in the next morning, dressed in his Asgardian clothing. The human blinked for a moment before groaning. "Shit. You've got to travel the Gay Bridge today, don't you?"

"The– Clarify."

Stark snorted. "Rainbows usually designate homosexuality. So, Rainbow Bridge equals Gay Bridge."

"What does homosexuality have to do with being happy?" Loki asked, setting about making himself breakfast

"Modern slang. It's a euphemism. Sorry. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk Doombots, then."

Loki shrugged. "Surveillance magic," he offered. At Stark's blank look, he clarified, "The difference between your box and the Doombot: there was active surveillance magic. There are some dissimilarities in the weave of the spells, as well, but the aberration you noted was the surveillance magic."

"Surveillance magic?" Stark repeated, straightening from his slouch. " _Active_ surveillance magic?"

"Not any more," Loki assured him smugly.

"Yeah, okay." Stark slumped back against the breakfast bar, curling over his coffee slightly. He let out a snort. "Hah. SHIELD is full of idiots. So, surveillance how? Video and audio? Hacking into the computer systems?"

"Only video and audio, from my observations. The audio became two-way when I prodded it."

"Ooh. Did you have a pleasant chat with the queen bee? Doom," he clarified when Loki just stared at him.

"As pleasant a chat as I ever indulge in," Loki replied, taking the stool next to Stark.

"Promising. Who threatened to kill who first?"

"Less kill and more _destroy_ ," Loki corrected. "And he did."

"I'd be impressed by your lack of threatening him, but I know you," Stark decided and Loki laughed. "Dissimilarities in the weave of magic. Does that have anything to do with the languages of magic you were talking to Steve about last night?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "It is that exactly."

"Right. So, put this in novice terms for me, because I actually _want_ to understand this, unlike Steve. Who is, by the way, a phenomenal listener, even though he fails at understanding. I have talked him through how to use a Stark Phone a dozen times now and he just _can't_. It's embarrassing. I even gave him to Bruce and Pepper, because they can use small words, but he still–"

"Stark," Loki interrupted and the human's mouth snapped shut. "Thank you. Midgard has many different languages spoken, does it not?"

"Sixty-five hundred, give or take," Stark agreed.

Loki blinked in surprise, then shook his head. "Magic, too, has a language, one formed around a singular alphabet, or runic scheme, which often differs between realms. Some magical languages – those of the Æsir and Vanir, for example – are similar, sharing much of the same runes for similar spells."

"Like Spanish and Italian, then?" Stark asked, eyes flickering with knowledge. "They have the same root language – Latin – so they share a lot of the same words, but sometimes the spelling is a bit off, or they're pronounced differently."

"Very much like that," Loki agreed. "Other magical languages – such as those of the Æsir and Jötun – have few or no similarities. Æsir magic is very strict, very settled in its ways, whereas Jötun magic tends towards a sharper edge, very easy to both put together and break apart."

"Like ice," Stark suggested.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

Stark shrugged and sipped at his coffee. "And human magic? You told Steve that it's free, like the wind or the ocean."

"It is a looser weave, more prone to skipping runes that would tighten the spell. I would expect the spells to be easier to destroy, like Jötun spells, but they are surprisingly resilient."

"We're like that," Stark informed him. "But you still managed to destroy Doom's surveillance spells?"

"I said resilient, not impossible to destroy, given sufficient force or a particularly able mind," Loki returned drily. "There was more of a fight than I expected, but it was of little concern."

"Okay, ego check."

"I am a god," Loki reminded him.

"You got smashed by a Hulk," Stark replied and Loki grimaced in distaste. "Yeah. That. I have video footage. I will play – for the entertainment of all – you being smashed by the Other Guy. So, ego check." Stark flashed him a bright smile, then shook his head. "Okay, whatever. So, different magic languages. I can flow with that. It makes the energy of the spells read different, you think?"

"I cannot make any assumptions about the abilities of your machines."

"Because they're _mine_ ," Stark agreed. Then, before Loki could get any ideas, "Ego check, yeah, that was me. So, I've still got readings of the bot stored on my server, could you shoot up my Box of Awesome – shut up, I was exhausted and I can't unname it, so, Box of Awesome – with that surveillance spell and the floating magic so I can run it against the data I have and see if I can read a difference in the magic? Because then maybe I can tweak the Anti-Magic Field and it won't affect you."

Loki snorted. "It will still affect me, though I appreciate the sentiment."

Stark stared at him for a long moment, until Loki narrowed his eyes in warning, before he said, "I will find a way to negate my own creations, because that's something I have to do. So, yeah, I'm going to find a way to make this thing work, and then I'm going to find a way to make it _not_ work. And you, I might remind you, are my lab god, so. Not working on you, that's my plan. Also, not testing this on you until I've tested it to hell and back."

"Are you afraid of some punishment?" Loki mocked.

"Actually, no. No, I'm afraid of not-angry-but-super-disappointed Bruce. Because Bruce does this absolutely _terrifying_ 'I'm not angry, but I'm very disappointed in you' schtick. Which, no. Also, because next time I do that, he'll bring in Steve and Pepper. And maybe Phil. And that? That is more terrifying than I can face on a good day. So! No god experimentation. Unless it's on Thor, who seems to think it tickles slightly less than anything else I hit him with. Also, he says his Bob the Builder prop feels lighter. I told him just to not hit anything with it, in case it breaks."

"It shouldn't," Loki replied, ignoring the human's oddities. "It is not magic that makes Mjölnir so formidable a weapon – that is of its own creation – and, like Captain Rogers' shield, there is nothing in the Nine Realms that can dent it. The magic is simply to designate its wielder, enable the wielder to call storms or fly, and return to the hand of its wielder when called."

"Really? Okay, cool. I can work with that." Stark sipped at his drink for a moment before asking, "Do you think it would disable your healing abilities?"

"I am uncertain," Loki admitted.

"What's this? Loki's uncertain about something?" Barton snarked as he stepped into the kitchen. "Isn't there a rule in the God Handbook – assuming there is one – about you people always knowing everything?"

"I am neither the Allfather, nor Heimdall and am, therefore, capable of claiming a lack of knowledge," Loki replied coolly. "My skills have always lain in clouding truths and causing chaos, not in seeking truths." He smiled then, sharp and filled with violent promise. "I understand how a spy such as yourself might get truth and lies confused."

"Oh, Jesus. The testosterone. Do we have to do the pissing match first thing in the morning? Really?" Stark complained.

"Says the man who spends most of his free time making up new insults–"

"They're terms of _endearment_!" Stark insisted.

"You called me _Cupid_. That is not a term of– _Holy fuck_!" Barton jumped away from the cereal box he'd opened as he poured out an army of beetles into his bowl. " _Loki_! I swear to _God_ I'm going to put your fucking eye out!"

Loki just cackled and waved his hand to turn the cereal back to its proper form. Next to him, Stark was grinning a bit manically.

"Why is there cereal all over the floor?" Coulson asked as he paused in the kitchen doorway.

Barton pointed wordlessly at the amused Loki, violence flashing in his eyes. He looked like it was taking everything he had to keep from jumping on Loki and attempting to strangle him.

"Loki, please clean this up," Coulson requested, a hint of steel in his voice.

Loki motioned at the cereal and it all returned to the box, which then floated up to Barton helpfully. Barton grabbed it and shoved it back in the line of boxes, then pulled out one of Thor's packages of Pop-Tarts before stalking past Coulson and out of the room.

Coulson let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the abandoned bowl to serve himself some cereal. "I was under the impression that you and Agent Barton made peace last night," he commented.

"Only for use in the battlefield," Loki replied easily as he waved his dishes to the sink and stood. "I need to depart soon."

"Oh, shit, right." Stark jumped off his stool and hurried over to the coffee machine with his mug. "Wait, I need you to light up the Box of Awesome. Also, if you're good with it, I made a sort of recording thing which should, according to my calculations of Jane's calculations of the Gay Bridge, give us some slightly more awesome statistics on the thing than she's been picking up from SHIELD's equipment at the landing site."

"That's acceptable," Loki agreed.

Stark grinned and led the way from the kitchen. "Great. Awesome. Good. Because, you know, it's like a Christmas present to her, this stuff. Very early Christmas present. Or maybe for her birthday? When's her birthday? I don't know. Pepper would know. I'll ask Pepper. Anyway, right, gift. I mean, she knows I made it, so it's not a surprise or anything, but–"

"Stark," Loki interrupted, torn between amusement and irritation, "shut up."

Stark's lips pressed together and he remained quiet for the ride in the lift and up until he had finished typing in the passcode on the door for the lab. As if the door was the block, as soon as he pulled it open, he was off again: "So, was it just the floating and surveillance magic, or was there something else? Because you said the two-way audio activated when you prodded it with your magic, and I've heard the things speak with his voice before. Also, SHIELD couldn't find the power source for their weapons systems, and, given, it was SHIELD techs that were playing with it, not me, but still. It can't be _that_ hard to find a power source." He tapped his chest, which made a sound vaguely reminiscent of Loki's failed possession attempt on the man. "They tend to be obvious."

"Inactive spells to power weapons, some minor self-repair spells, a spell to make them resilient to electricity–"

"That one can't be working," Stark insisted. "Thor blows those things up for shits and giggles."

"It works against minor electrical currents, but Thor does not wield minor electricity, he wields the full might of an Asgardian storm. There also seemed to be some sort of self-destruct spell, but I cannot guess at the specifics until I test it out myself."

"I've still got some empty land out in Nevada for testing bombs; maybe we can go out there in a couple days and try it out," Stark offered, holding out his 'Box of Awesome'. "Okay, Genie, light 'er up."

"Genie?" Loki repeated as he worked his magic into the box.

"We'll watch _Aladdin_ when you get back," Stark decided. "JARVIS, make a note: _Aladdin_ tonight. Or tomorrow, if shit happens."

"Noted, Sir."

Loki pushed the active box over to Stark and he stopped it with his wooden stick, then said, "JARVIS, run the scans and see if you can't connect to the audio and visual without any help from Loki. If we can find a way to tap into the Box of Awesome, we might be able to tap into the Doombots, for which Fury will be forever in my debt."

Loki snorted. "I very much doubt that Fury believes in holding to debts."

"Or that he'd be stupid enough to allow me to hold one over him? Yeah, I know. My hopes remain lowered. Still, impressing him is always good; I love the way his mouth goes down at one side and he has to struggle to tell me I did a good job." Stark grinned madly while Loki laughed, imagining the pleasure one might derive from such a reaction. "Oh, right, Gay Bridge analyser!" Stark ducked under the Box of Awesome and hurried over to another crowded table. He came back with a silver bauble on a chain, which he held out to Loki. "Figured you could hide it under your shirt or whatever. It should record most occasions of the energy you call magic, so it'll track you, but I can blur you out of the readings later."

"That is well, as I will likely be performing much magic during my stay," Loki allowed, slipping the chain around his neck and the bauble under the front of his tunic. There was the slightest hint of its existence pressing against the fabric covering it, but Loki twitched his jacket to loosen the tightness of the fabric and the shape vanished.

"Okay, cool. Good. Uhm, hey, JARVIS? Is Jane up?"

JARVIS was silent for a moment, then said, "Yes. She requests that Loki come down to her and Thor's floor so she might return with him to New Mexico."

"Okay, wait, _seriously_?" Stark complained. "She _does_ know she's not going to get anything else out of the shit SHIELD's got, right? And most of her tech is here, in the lab – has been for, like, three months – and SHIELD can totally send the rest of it themselves. They have things for that. Like, truck things. And plane things. Also, Bruce is unwell and we need her here if we have to assemble. Because, you know what? One team member down, everyone else but Cap and Thor wounded in some way, and it's a Monday; attacks are a certain." He turned to Loki. "Talk to her. Make her see sense. If she _really needs_ to go back to the base, she can go next time you go home. Today? Bad day. No."

"I will inform her of your thoughts on the matter," Loki replied drily, then teleported downstairs.

Thor was leaning against the doorway to the back hallway when Loki appeared, looking tired. He smiled upon seeing Loki, though. "Good morning, Brother."

"Brother," Loki replied and Thor's eyes lit up. "Stark requests that I give a list of reasons to Lady Jane as to why she must remain here."

"If he's going on about how I can't _possibly_ learn anything new on site, he can shove it up his sarcastic _ass_ ," Jane snapped from the small kitchen behind Loki. "Just because _he_ thinks–"

"I will remind you that Dr Banner is incapacitated and will require someone to remain in the tower," Loki smoothly interrupted.

"And it is a Monday," Thor added with a sort of certainty that Loki didn't understand; what did the day of the week matter?

"Oh," Jane said, slumping. "I forgot about Bruce. Okay, I guess I'm staying here." She shook her head. " _Damn_."

Loki shrugged and looked back at Thor. "I shall leave, then. Unless there was something you wish me to return with?"

"I–" Thor frowned, then shook his head. "No. Though, if you have interest in travelling the markets, I should wish for some pictures of _our_ sky." He motioned to one of the pictures that were on the walls.

"Perhaps," Loki replied before closing his eyes and focussing on his ability to change his shape; it would be an easier falsity for all to believe if he was seen to be Thor when he returned to the city, in case his presence was required. His clothing, imbued with his magic and practised at reforming around him and taking Thor's colours instead of his own, eased into the change without pausing.

"Oh my God, that's creepy," Jane announced.

Thor grinned at his twin. "That never ceases to entertain, Brother."

"Avoid getting killed while I am in Asgard," Loki ordered in Thor's voice, and Jane let out a squeak behind him. "If you _must_ travel to Valhalla, I should like to be there to see you off." And he smiled a cold smile, one that had no place turning Thor's mouth.

Thor laughed. "I shall keep that in mind," he promised. "Have you a Mjölnir to wield?"

Loki frowned, then held out his hand and willed one of his less ostentatious staffs into existence from his magic space. A flicker of magic, assisted by the magic of the staff itself, was all it took for the weapon to shift into a replica of the fabled hammer.

Thor considered it with the eyes of one well-familiar with his weapon, then stepped forward and touched a finger to one of the longer sides. "Father placed a geas upon it," he said.

The symbol for an Asgardian-placed geas bloomed under Thor's finger until the elder god nodded his approval and stepped back. "A most perfect rendition, Brother."

"They are my specialty," Loki reminded him. "Brother, Lady Jane."

"Go, then, and be well," Thor said.

Loki inclined his head, then teleported himself to the site of the Bifröst. "Heimdall!" he called.

There was a moment's pause, then the storm preceding the formation of the bridge started in the clouds above him. Loki touched the bauble against his chest, just to remind himself it was there, and then the storm was upon him, carrying him up and through space.

He landed in the chamber, Heimdall staring at him with all-seeing eyes. "Loki," he said. "You wear another's skin."

"If you know me as I am, you know also that Thor was there when I took it and takes no offense," Loki replied.

Heimdall inclined his head. "It is not my place."

"You're correct, it's _not_ ," Loki snarled, and the words sounded wrong in Thor's booming voice. He moderated his tone with some slight difficulty, then asked, "Is there a horse for me, or am I to walk the bridge to the palace?"

"The Allfather sent a horse," Heimdall replied.

"Good." Loki stalked past the gatekeeper and collected his horse, then started off along the bridge, the false Mjölnir thumping against his side.

Odin met Loki by the stables, single eyes sharp. "Son, we are glad to have you home," he said, clapping Loki on the shoulder as he would have Thor, though with slightly less force than he used with his sturdier son.

"As glad as I am to have returned, I am certain," Loki replied insincerely, wearing one of Thor's stupid grins. He knew he should say something about how he was glad to see his not-father, as Thor would have done, but that was too bitter a lie for even Loki's silver tongue, and so it remained unspoken, heavy between them.

Odin led the way into the palace, speaking of Thor's friends, who were out on quest in Svartálfaheim for some trinket or another, and a recent contest between some young warriors. Loki made interested noises in the places he thought were appropriate, smiling broadly at the people they passed in the halls and offering greetings to those he knew Thor would have spoken to.

As soon as they were behind the closed doors of Odin's office, Loki let his false form melt away, keeping his not-brother's colours on his clothing only for ease of retaking the disguise. "Have we true business to discuss, or will this be a social visit?" he asked with distain as he dropped the false Mjölnir next to the chair he folded himself into.

"Some little business, then you may continue as you see fit until the afternoon feast, where you will put in an appearance as Thor," Odin replied, tone firm.

"How tiring." Loki tugged at the edges of his jacket, frowning at the lines of red where there was usually green. "Will you demand I stay for supper, or may I be off to Midgard before dark?"

Odin sighed. "Your mother would like your attendance, but it is your choice."

"Mine, or Thor's?" Loki snarled.

"Must you turn everything into a competition?" Odin asked tiredly and Loki bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. "Frigga loves you both equally, as she always has. If you won't stay for supper, at least visit with her for a time before you leave; she misses you."

Loki looked away at that, stomach churning. "Perhaps," he returned. "Now, to this business?"

-0-

  
The business with Odin took much of the morning, and Loki spent the rest of his time until the midday feast going through his magic books and scrolls, deciding which ones he would take back with him, and which were best left to collect dust.

Hunting for a specific book, Loki came across the picture of himself and Thor that he had mentioned to Stark during their day out. He sat back with it, staring at the children within the frame, laughing at one of Loki's bad jokes and arms around one another's shoulders. Loki had hidden it – and other pictures including Thor – away shortly after learning of his heritage. As hurt and full of hate as he'd been, he'd been unable to destroy the pictures of his not-brother, unlike those that had included Odin. Because Thor hadn't known and, after everything, _Thor was still his brother_.

Anger surged through Loki and he raised his arm to throw the picture, but his fingers wouldn't uncurl from around it and so he brought it back down and held it to his chest, curling around it protectively.

Frigga found him like that, some twenty minutes before the feast, crying silent tears into his knees for lost childhood and broken trust. She silently knelt beside him and drew him into her arms, letting him cry into her breast, and he did so, taking comfort from her presence, as he had since he was a boy.

When Loki's tears ceased, Frigga brushed her fingers under his eyes, collecting the liquid. "My sweet child, what troubles you so?" she whispered.

Loki's fingers flexed around the picture he still held against his chest. "Memories," he murmured, "of days long out of reach." He slipped out of her grasp and rose, uncertain what to do with his picture. "Mother, it is good to see you well."

"I wish I could say the same," Frigga replied, rising and reaching forward to tuck a lock of hair back behind Loki's ear, which he allowed with the patience of a son well-used to the action. "Thor's companions are not giving you trouble?"

Loki shook his head, smiling faintly. "No more than they should, considering what I did to them." At Frigga's deepened frown, he laughed and moved to reassure her, "There is one, Stark–"

"The Man of Iron," Frigga noted, still frowning.

"Him," Loki agreed. "He has a quick mind and an interest in magic; I have spent much time with him, rediscovering magic through his technology."

Frigga's expression lightened at the fondness in Loki's voice and the warmth in his eyes. "That is well," she decided before glancing around at the mess Loki had made. "This mortal is why you have pulled out all your books?"

"He is a part of it," Loki hedged, unwilling to tell his mother – never his not-mother, he was too fond of Frigga, loved her too much to disclaim her as he did Thor and Odin – of the magic-wielding enemy he'd made, and certain she would find no interest in his discoveries of Midgardian magic, though she might pretend it for his sake.

Frigga sighed. "Let us clean this mess up, then, lest we miss the feast."

"What a shame _that_ would be," Loki muttered as he moved to collect the books he intended to take with him in a bag he could carry – magic books were notoriously difficult about being placed in magic spaces.

It didn't take long to clean up and, when he asked, Frigga admitted that she'd borrowed the healing book Loki had been looking for. At her questions, he admitted that one of the humans had been wounded in battle and Loki wished to help his natural healing, an admittance which made her smile proudly.

After the feast, he spent time with Frigga, catching up and laughing as they hadn't since before Loki learned of his heritage. When he made mention of Thor's wish for pictures of Asgard's sky, she insisted they go out together to the markets and pick some out. She also got him to pick pictures and trinkets for his own rooms, pieces of home he would otherwise never have bothered to collect.

He did remain for supper, and while it was stilted, with Odin there, he did continue smiling with Frigga, and she walked him to the stables to wish him well. "Give your brother my best," she added as she kissed his cheek, scratchy with Thor's beard.

"I will," Loki promised in his not-brother's voice. "Be well, Mother."

"And you, my son," Frigga returned, then stepped back to let Loki mount his horse, waving as he thundered out of the palace grounds and down the bridge.

Heimdall awaited him, stern and unyielding. "Until six days hence, Loki," he said as Loki brushed past him to his position, form melting back into his own as he moved.

"With luck," Loki replied drily, "it will not be sooner."

"With luck," Heimdall agreed before pushing his sword home.

The Bifröst lit up around Loki and he was again sailing through space, his bag clutched tight against his side so he didn't chance losing any of his books.

It was later than he'd expected on Midgard, but he'd spent longer at the table with Frigga and Odin than he'd meant to. When he arrived on the balcony of Avengers Tower, the main floor was dark and empty, though the lights turned on as he stepped inside. "Is Thor awake, JARVIS?" he asked, guessing who had brought up the lights for him.

"He is not," JARVIS replied. "I can awaken him, if you require him."

"No, I only had some things for him; it can wait until the morrow." He teleported down to his room and set his bag next to his bed before undressing, his Asgardian clothing again being sent to his magical space. "Did they have to do battle?" he wondered.

"A small one near the city limits," JARVIS reported. "No further injuries were sustained, and it only took ten minutes; Agent Coulson's ride to the SHIELD helicarrier turned around before it touched down."

Loki laughed. "At least I ensure he arrives in good time to assist from their base," he commented, slipping into bed. "Good night, JARVIS," he said as the lights dimmed, and it didn't seem nearly as odd as it perhaps should have to be wishing an artificial intelligence good night.

"Good night, Loki," JARVIS replied. "Pleasant dreams."

_No, not odd at all._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a bit of a technical look at magic in this chapter, which I blame almost entirely on my Harry Potter background and the urge to know how magic works in this world. So, sorry in advance if anyone gets lost?
> 
> I was gonna wait to put this up until tomorrow night – I'm having surgery Tuesday and a pile of reviews is just what the doctor ordered XD – but I'm off to a [#ProjectWendy](http://lokiismycopilot.tumblr.com/post/29954184572/project-wendy-faqs) meet-up and figured, if I'm off having fun and not writing, at least you lot can be reading. So. Chapter.

Loki made himself breakfast in his rooms the next morning, intent on putting up the things Frigga had found for him. He'd also had JARVIS order him a bookcase for his magic books, which JARVIS had promised shouldn't take more than an hour to arrive.

When JARVIS informed him the furniture had arrived, Loki changed his face just enough to make him less recognisable, then took the lift down to collect it. When he returned to his floor, he found that Thor had invaded, looking like he'd just woken. "Good morning, Brother," he offered as he dragged the bookcase in. "Mother asked me to wish you well."

Thor smiled. "She and Father are well?"

"As well as ever," Loki assured him. "The Warriors Three and Lady Sif are on quest in Svartálfaheim for another couple days, so I did not see them."

"It is likely for the best," Thor admitted tiredly. "They would know you for certain, and I didn't tell them that you might wear my form."

"If the Allfather is wise, he will warn them before six days have again passed," Loki muttered.

Thor laughed. "The All-Knowing said you had some things for me?"

"Hm?" Loki glanced back from his consideration of the new bookcase. "Ah, yes." He motioned and the four pictures he and Frigga had found appeared on the floor next to Thor. "Mother helped pick them out," he said as Thor looked through them.

Thor smiled up at him. "Thank her when you return?" he requested and Loki nodded. "These are perfect, Brother. Thank you."

Loki snorted, waving for his bag of books to come to him. "Good. Now leave me to my studies."

Thor laughed and got to his feet, pausing to stretch. "Do not get so lost that I have to gather you again, Loki," he warned as the younger god started pulling out books and setting them on the shelves. Loki grunted in response and Thor shook his head in fond amusement. He was just pressing the button for the lift when Loki let out a sound somewhere between surprise and pain. "Brother?!" he called turning back to Loki in concern.

Loki had his bag held loose in one hand, the picture of him and Thor as children held in the other. It must have slipped between the books he'd been packing to bring back to Midgard without his notice. It was entirely unexpected and he was no more certain how to handle its existence now than he had been on Asgard.

Thor strode over, more concerned for Loki's silence. When he recognised the picture, he let out a sound of surprise and touched the edge.

Loki immediately snatched it away from Thor's hand, snarling, "This one is _mine_ , you great oaf! You don't get to break it!"

Thor blinked in surprise, then let out a loud laugh, remembering a much younger Loki saying the same thing shortly after Thor had accidentally broken his own copy of the picture and then tried talking Loki into giving him his. "I won't break it, Brother," he soothed. "And, if I did, you could easily fix it, I think."

"That's not the _point_ ," Loki muttered, holding the picture against his chest protectively.

Thor held up his hands in a gesture of peace, smiling in response to Loki's narrow-eyed suspicion. When Loki relaxed, hold on the picture less protective, Thor asked, "Could you form a copy?" It was a question he'd asked in the past and Loki had always been quick to change the subject, enjoying having the only copy other than Frigga's. Thor had never given up asking, had never bothered going to their mother, though she would have happily had a copy made, because what he wanted was for _Loki_ to make the copy, to fix what Thor had broken in a fit of pique over some stupid fight or another.

Now, more than ever, Thor needed Loki to make him that copy. Now, when every interaction between them was fraught with the shattered remains of centuries of lies and a family torn asunder.

Loki stared blankly at Thor for a long moment before turning away and commenting, "You were leaving."

Thor let out a pained breath and turned to return to the lift, held open by JARVIS. "Yes," he agreed quietly.

Loki remained still, staring down at the picture, for long after the lift doors had fallen shut and the motorised noise accompanying its movement retreated. He knew what the picture meant to Thor, knew that he had never asked Frigga for a copy – she'd mentioned it in passing some centuries ago, after Loki had, again, refused Thor's request –, knew that it might heal some of the distance between them.

But Loki had come to Midgard to destroy his not-brother and the humans. His every thought in the months since his failed take-over had been of his planned revenge, of seeing Thor and Stark and Barton and all the others _break_.

But now...but now...

Loki clenched his hand around the picture, then forced himself to relax his hold and set it on an empty shelf of the bookcase. Forced himself to continue putting his books up calmly, to ignore the anger and the broken _scream_ that wanted free.

Thor wanted Loki to make him a copy of his picture. It was the simplest of spells, one Loki had learned with the intention of doing that exact thing as a gift for his not-brother shortly after Thor had broken his copy; he had no explanation for why he'd never done so.

But Loki remembered sitting on the throne of Asgard, struggling to prove himself worthy of that throne in spite of his monster's heritage, and laying under Mjölnir on the bridge while Thor cried for the monsters he'd once have been happy to see dead. He remembered meeting Thor on Midgard, his anger on the behalf of _mortals_ , his insistence that Loki – Jötun, monster, his own father's murderer – was still his _brother_ , when they were _nothing_. Thor's thoughts were forever now for a mortal woman, his mourning was for her, not the monster he claimed relation to, and Loki had known that, had been so very certain.

And then there were the months Loki sat in silence, forgotten and starved in a cave. Thor had come, then, had trickled water against his stitched lips to quench Loki's parched throat as much as could, had brought a balm to soothe the damage to his lips, and spoken of battles and the pranks of children. Thor had foresworn his mortal woman to spend time with Loki, and Loki–

Loki wanted to forget that kindness. He wanted to be able to hate Thor. Forever the bright son, the perfect son, the king-to-be. He who wielded the great Mjölnir and felled enemies by the thousands in battle, who stopped in the market to laugh with stall-keep and noble alike, who everyone loved and would scream his name like a prayer.

Loki had always been the shadow, the second son with colouring completely foreign to the family line, the boy who wielded magic like he'd been born to it and scorned the sword. He who hid in battle, his copies tricking enemies into looking the wrong way while he stabbed them in the back. He who walked through the market ignored, who slipped apples from stalls without notice and dropped them into the shadows where beggars curled, eyes haunted and forever watching – Loki's unspoken army of cutthroats and thieves, liars all.

Loki touched his picture, blinking back tears, and the magic curled around his fingers, uncertain, before finally, after over a thousand years of holding back, releasing.

Loki gathered his old picture, leaving the new copy on his bookcase, and carried it into his room. Some clever spellwork gave it a stand and he stood it on the small table that sat, empty, next to his bed. He stood and stared at it for a long moment, mind blank and uncertain, before finally turning and pulling out his book on healing magic. It had been over a millennium since he'd last had any use for it, and he needed time to study it before he would dare to try anything on Banner's mortal body.

-0-

  
Loki didn't lose himself in his magic studies: the copied picture was set just at the corner of his vision, a constant reminder of his indecision.

Finally, determining that enough time had passed, Loki snapped his book shut and rose to put it away. His hand hovered uncertainly for a moment over the picture before he motioned and it slipped into one of his magic spaces, in easy reach should he decide to give it to Thor.

"JARVIS," he called as he made for the lift, "is there anyone currently with Dr Banner?"

"There is not," JARVIS replied. "He has been sleeping peacefully for almost six hours now, and I request you avoid waking him."

"I will endeavour to do so," Loki promised as he took the lift up a floor to Banner's rooms. He moved around the personal lab and back to Banner's bedroom without pausing, familiar enough with the layout to know where he was going. As JARVIS had said, the human lay in his bed, chest rising and falling in sleep, though the movement was sharp with dulled pain.

Loki stopped next to Banner's bed and held his hand just above the man's chest, nearly touching as he breathed in. He shaped his magic into the healing spells he'd just learned, pushing them into the burns that stood, too red, against Banner's fragile skin. As Loki watched, the colour paled and blisters faded away smoothly. Banner's breathing eased, the pain killers soothing whatever residual pain remained.

Loki finally stepped away, his magic more depleted than he would have liked, but pleased with his work.

JARVIS was notably silent as Loki returned to the lift and rode it up to the common floor. The humans were sprawled along the couches, shouting at the television, and Loki spared barely a glance for them before turning to the kitchen, his stomach commenting on its empty state.

Loki paused just outside the kitchen, hearing voices. Creeping forward, he was able to make out Thor saying, "I don't understand why he would trouble himself so to bring me paintings of our sky, but refuses to work what must be a simple spell and give me a copy of one picture. It...it hurts me."

Someone made a noncommittal noise in response and Loki thought back to the humans on the couches, considered who had been missing. Stark hadn't been there, but nor had Jane or Pepper. Loki thought it was most likely Jane in the kitchen, though Pepper was a possibility.

"I don't know what to do, how to speak to him about this. He... Every time I reach out to him, he pushes me away. I just want my brother back," Thor finished, voice broken like he was fighting tears.

Outside the door, Loki's heart broke and he finally stepped forward, saying, "We cannot return to what we were, Thor, you must know that."

Thor and the other person in the kitchen jumped, and Loki was surprised to recognise Stark. "Holy shit, you're a creeper!" Stark managed around a bite of his sandwich. "How'd I manage to forget you're a creeper? You're like Clint and Natasha... Fuck, I don't need that many creepers in my tower. My heart can't take this..."

Loki ignored the human, more interested in his not-brother. "Why not?" Thor breathed and Stark let out a sharp laugh, which he buried in his sandwich, thankfully silencing his prattling.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "We are not the same as we used to be. I am–" _A monster,_ his mind supplied, "–Jötun. Your enemy."

"My _brother_ ," Thor insisted.

"It was not so long ago you led us to Jötunheim to destroy every one of my kind," Loki reminded him, taking a sick pleasure in Thor's flinch. "Even _you_ cannot erase nearly two millennia of hatred."

Thor was still, eyes downturned with a far more ancient pain than any of the mortals on this planet could ever hope to understand.

"Okay," Stark interrupted, startling both gods, who had forgotten his presence, "I don't do well with this whole interpersonal relations crap. In fact, there may have been a lawsuit against me once or twice to prove my failure in this department, but you two–" Stark laughed. "My _God_ , this is like a bad soap opera. Okay, _look_. I don't know the history, I don't get the racial issues – honestly, I don't _want_ to get the racial issues because, really? You people are fucked up. _But_. You–" he pointed at Thor, "–are pining like a love-sick teenage girl, which is more kinds of wrong than I can say, and you–" he turned his finger on Loki, "–are doing this hot-cold, PMS bullshit which is mostly disturbing and maybe a little endearing.

"Look, maybe you weren't on the comms the whole time we were taking on that dragon, but I _was_ , and Thor got a whole fuck-lot calmer when you came on board. And the whole visiting you once a week for multiple days? Serious hell to pay from Captain Fury and his pirate crew. I swear to _God_ , Loki, if I ever hear you say Thor doesn't love you, I will kick you out of a window myself. Possibly with an Anti-Magic Field Generator attached to your person. On that note, I will point out that _you_ , Frosty, went to Thor and fucking _cuddled_ with him after that Anti-Magic snafu. Which, yeah, _no_. You two–" he waved his finger between the staring gods, "– make me look like I have _good_ people skills. Which, no. No. Lawsuits." He jumped off the stool he'd been sitting on. "Jesus fuck, sort this out so the rest of us can stop waiting for it to blow up in our faces; we do more than enough of that on the field." Then he stalked from the room.

Loki and Thor were silent for a long moment following Stark's exit. Thor finally cleared his throat and said, "You are not my brother in blood, but you are my brother in soul, and I am but half a man without you at my side. You told me–" His voice caught and he shook his head before trying again, Loki watching him with sharp eyes that gave nothing away, "You told me you had always stood in my shadow, but if you are my shadow, I am that which protects you from the light; I would take a million blows to save you that pain, Loki, and I am stronger with you behind me, assured that you will catch what I will always miss.

"Sometimes, in battle on Midgard, I take a hit I expected you to block, or I see green where there is nothing, and I am reminded that you are not there. I am reminded, constantly, of the space between us, this...this _void_ of hatred that you surround yourself in, refusing the love that I would give to you, the friendship these mortals offer–" Loki scoffed. "Yes, friendship, Br–Loki," Thor insisted, determined to use the more formal address so Loki might heed him. "Jane enjoys your company, Lady Natasha and Agent Coulson appreciate your poor jokes, Tony and Bruce take pleasure in your presence. Even Steve and Lady Pepper have grown to accept you in this building, this... Clint calls it his nest, Lady Natasha a safe house, Tony and Bruce home; this is where they – where we _all_ – rest in safety, where we come knowing there will be no danger, and they have allowed you here, have come to expect your presence. Last night, it was Lady Pepper who asked about your whereabouts, and she was not the only one upset by your lack.

"Loki, you do not need to be alone, you don't need to hide away as you had done at ho– in Asgard, these past months. And if–" Thor's voice caught again and he closed his eyes, voice quieter as he continued, "If you find such pain from my calling you 'Brother', I would stop. I would be but Thor, and you Loki, if it would ease your suffering. But, if it must be that, let me at least still call you friend, for I cannot live without you."

Loki moved then, like breaking free from a prison of ice; he embraced the elder god, and Thor clutched at him as if afraid he would lose him forever if his grip slipped, tears soaking into Loki's shirt. "Brother," Loki whispered, the taste of the word familiar and very like home, and Thor let out a sob, hands flexing at Loki's sides. "Brother, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," a bitter truth against his tongue, hating himself for still caring, for being so easily moved by Thor's pain. He pressed his face against Thor's hair, breathing him in and feeling a year of falling, days of violence, months of hatred and revenge, fading away behind a barrier of centuries, _millennia_ , of family and safety and love.

For Loki, too, was but half a man – what was half a monster? – without Thor, without the brother he'd grown up beside, secure enough in each other's strengths to see them through battles and feasts alike. He was too open, too bare without Thor shielding him, too unfamiliar with the social graces Thor excelled at, for all that he could emulate them. It was tiring standing on his own, battling without that familiar strength beside him. And Loki needed Thor as much as Thor needed him; it was but the irony of the realms that it was Thor, for whom words had always been a bane, who had given voice to this emptiness first. Loki wanted to laugh, but then to cry, for this was both a sharp edge and a balm, this closeness, and he embraced it when he might have pushed it away, because he was tired of fighting, tired of always being so cold where he had once been warm.

Thor pulled away first, rubbing his hands over his cheeks to be rid of the evidence of his weakness. When he looked at Loki, he found his expression more open than it had been since they were boys, the edges of his broken self-image sharp in green eyes, and Thor touched Loki's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Loki. Never doubt that." An echo of their last moment together, before the dark truth of Loki's heritage destroyed everything.

Loki's mask came back up and he smiled, though there remained an honesty in the turn of his lips that eased Thor's heart. "I never could," he murmured and pressed the copy of the picture that he'd made against Thor's chest.

Thor looked down, eyebrows knit in confusion. His eyes lit up when he recognised what he'd been given and he looked up to stare at the younger god. "Loki..."

"If you destroy this one," Loki informed him with a hint of steel, "I will repair it only so I might break it over your thick skull, and then you will have to see if mortal means can heal that damage."

Thor laughed and nodded. "I will treat it with all care."

"Hn." Loki brushed past his brother – did he dare allow that familiarity again? Could he not? – and hunted down something to eat. He ended up with a salad, which Thor made a face at, but remained at his side as they moved out to the common area.

The humans all looked up and sort of stared at the two gods in silence for a long moment before Rogers said, "You healed Bruce," a strange mix of awe and pleasure in his voice.

"Brother?" Thor asked, looking at Loki with some surprise.

Loki shrugged, seemingly uncaring. "I saw the spell by chance when looking another spell up while I was in Asgard. There was no reason to leave Dr Banner to suffer when I had the solution."

Thor hugged Loki, his copy of the picture tight against Loki's chest.

"Hey, right! _Aladdin_!" Stark remembered. "JARVIS, put in _Aladdin_."

"We're watching football!" Barton complained as the television screen changed.

"Yes, but I promised Loki _Aladdin_ , and Loki healed Bruce. Ergo, we're watching _Aladdin_. You get absolutely _zero_ say in this, Rambo."

"I'm going to Rambo on your ass," Barton muttered, but made no further complaints as Loki and Thor settled into their couch. Without Jane, there was a great deal more space and Stark quickly abandoned his usual chair to wedge himself between Loki and the arm. Rolling their eyes, the two gods shifted until they were all comfortable. Across from them, Romanoff hit Barton for making kissing faces, then the film was starting and they all settled down.

Loki rather liked Jafar's style, at the start, all magic and smooth cruelty, but then Genie came on, and he was blue, with a sense of humour very like Loki's had been before his fall into the Void, throwing out spells and tricks for fun. So if Loki was more like Genie, then who was Jafar? "Doom," he said aloud.

"What?" Everyone turned to him and Stark said, "Non sequitur much?"

"Who Jafar reminds me of," Loki explained, shrugging.

"Holy shit," Barton muttered.

"I am calling him that forever," Stark decided. "No, seriously, because he can Jafar until the sun goes down, but we totally have Genie, and Genie kicks ass." He grinned at Loki. "You are the ultimate ass kicker."

"Do _not_ tell him these things," Barton snapped. "Because then he'll think he can kick _our_ asses, and I get enough of that from Doom and his flunkies."

"Nope, no way. Loki is totally Genie and Genie is a good guy. He's totally on Aladdin's side. And...and Steve is secretly Aladdin, and you're Abu–"

"Fuck you, Stark. I'm not some monkey."

"And I'm totally Carpet because I fly. And Natasha... Natasha can be Jasmine. Jasmine, who is secretly uber awesome and _please_ don't kill me."

"I'm weighing the pros and cons," Romanoff said drily.

"Shut up and watch the movie. All of you," Coulson ordered.

"He's going to put us in time-out," Stark said in a stage whisper.

"Time-out, for you, involves the revoking of lab privileges."

"Shutting up!" Stark called and covered his mouth with his hands. Coulson's mouth twitched with a suppressed smile.

They finished _Aladdin_ in silence. As the credits rolled, Romanoff said, "There are sequels, right?"

" _The Return of Jafar_ sucked, and _King of Thieves_ was so-so," Stark replied. "We can watch them, though, if you people want. Better Disney than men in leggings, tackling each other like some demented porno."

"Just because _you_ don't like football–"

"Does Genie come back?" Loki asked, uncaring if he sounded hopeful.

"Uh, yeah." Stark grinned. "Yeah, okay. JARVIS, _The Return of Jafar_."

Banner joined them near the beginning of _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_ , tired but healthy, and the film was paused so the humans could worry over him, pushing him into a couch and debating who would make him tea. Once everyone was settled and Rogers was ordering some form of Arab food at Stark and Barton's chorused demands, Banner said, "Loki? Thanks."

Loki nodded in response, then returned his attention to the film, which seemed enough for all of them.

The next interruption came bearing food, near the middle of the film: Pepper and Jane exited the lift, arms full of the bags of food, and JARVIS had just paused the film when Pepper recognised Banner. "Bruce! What are you doing out of bed?"

Banner smiled, less tired after the tea and laughter thanks to the film. "Loki healed me, apparently. It's like I never faced the dragons."

"Well!" Pepper smiled at Loki. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki waved the thanks off, and looked pointedly at the food the women held.

Pepper and Jane took the hint and the food was served out before they returned to the film.

When the credits rolled, Stark jumped up. "Okay! So, Loki, Gay Detector. Gimme."

"Tony," Pepper called while Loki tried to remember where he'd left the bauble on the chain Stark had given him yesterday, easily making the correlation between 'Gay Detector' and 'Gay Bridge'. (He was a little disturbed at so easily understanding the human's oddities.)

"What?" Stark made a face at her frown. "Oh, come on, Pep. They call the thing the 'Rainbow Bridge'. That's so asking for it. They're practically dancing along in tutus, carrying axes. So gay."

" _Tony_ , we've talked about this."

"Okay, that– _that_ is PC for this crowd. Have you _heard_ the things that come out of Clint's mouth? Or Thor's? Yeah, I can get away with Gay Detector. My tower, my rules. I win." He turned back to Loki as most of the others snickered, Coulson and Pepper looked resigned, and Rogers and Thor looked confused. "My Gay Detector. Come on, genius to work!"

"I believe I left it downstairs," Loki decided, a vague memory of setting it on the edge of his bathroom sink coming to mind.

"Of course you did. Okay, cool. Go, shoo. I will be in the lab. The big lab, mind, because Astro Girl might be interested. Gay Bridge readings. Awesome," he added to Jane.

Loki teleported before Jane could make a response. He grimaced upon appearing, reminded that his magic was low. Not as low as it had been when he'd been stuck a day without it, but low enough to make teleporting a less than optimal way to get around.

"Are you well, Loki?" JARVIS asked. "I'm reading your magical–"

"I am aware of my status," Loki replied, tone sharper than he'd intended. He took a breath, then said, "I apologise. The concern is appreciated, but unnecessary."

"If your levels get any lower, I am required to notify Sir, Agent Coulson, and Thor," JARVIS informed him.

"If my levels get any lower, Thor will figure it out himself," Loki muttered, going in search of the necklace.

Stark was waiting for him when Loki stepped out of the lift on the floor of the main lab. "It's never a good sign when you use the elevator," he commented as he held the door open for Loki.

"Healing magic is draining, and I am unpractised with it," Loki said by way of explanation, holding out the necklace.

"And you teleported between here and New Mexico twice yesterday, plus whatever crap you pulled in Asgard," Stark commented. "Are you going to be stuck without magic tomorrow?"

"Unlikely," Loki replied, unconcerned, before nodding at the necklace. "I should be interested to see what your science has gathered."

"Yeah? Sure." Stark led the way around a number of tables to where Jane was crouched over a tablet, invisible from the door. She smiled at Loki, a flash of concern in her eyes, but focussed on Stark when he pulled over some sort of base for the bauble and plugged it in. "At double time, I think, to begin, JARVIS."

A hologram appeared above the technology, showing an odd sort of constant nothingness with a fairly constant triangle of light blue moving around. Shortly, a larger form of blue, shot through with gold threads and sparkling with hints of green approached, and the image moved to rest close to the blue form.

"Holy shit," Jane whispered in realisation. "JARVIS, pause."

"Cool," Stark said, head cocked as he eyed the image. "You're very blue, Loki."

"Jötun," Loki reminded him absently, staring at the image. It was one thing to know his magic was there, another to see it through the eyes of something that saw only magic. "And that?" he wondered, motioning towards the small triangle of pale blue next to his form.

"Huh. That's the arc reactor. Go figure." When Loki frowned at him, Stark tapped the outline of a circle on his shirt and it sounded like the failed possession. "Keeps me alive. I had to create a new element because the old one was killing me, and I guess it reads close enough to your magical energy for the Gay Detector to pick it up."

"Does that mean your arc reactor is gay?" Jane enquired sweetly.

"My arc reactor defies labels, sweetheart," Stark returned without missing a beat, "just like the rest of me. Right! JARVIS, go."

The image continued with little movement for a moment before there was a flash of green. When the green faded, the triangle of pale blue had vanished, but there was a slightly distant form of silver and pale blue that recalled Mjölnir and a nearer human-shaped form that was shot through with streaks of gold, a ball of silver where one's heart might be.

"Is that..."

"Thor," Loki recognised. In the vision of this technology, it's a wonder he could ever have believed himself to be of relation to Thor, for their magical essence was nothing alike.

"Freeze," Stark requested, shifting against the edge of the table where he'd been leaning. "Okay. So, getting slightly off topic here. Loki, you look like you fucking _are_ magic, but Thor's, well, _not_. Also, what's the gold?"

Loki considered that for a moment, watching the frozen image of himself and Thor. "It is likely to be a product of our immortality. I will know for certain once the image shows Asgard."

"Immortality is gold, got it," Stark muttered. "I'd guess your blue, then, is Jötun magic?"

"A reasonable assumption."

"And the green?"

Loki was silent for a moment, considering, before slowly saying, "I am...uncertain."

"When you teleported, it was green," Jane pointed out, "and you've always thought you were an Æsir, right? So you would be using Æsir magic, assuming there's a difference?"

"There is," Loki assured her. "It is as sensible an explanation as any other."

"So why aren't you shot through with green? Or have a green ball of light, like Thor's got silver?" Stark wondered. "By the way, that's from the hammer?"

"I believe so," Loki agreed to the latter question. "As for the green... It's possible it only appears when the magic is in spell form."

"Or it's blue because you were born with Jötun magic, and the green happens when you translate it into Asgardian magic," Stark realised. "That... That makes a really strange sort of sense, actually. Thanks." He paused. "Why are you sparkling?"

"My clothing have spells woven in to change shape with me, so I don't constantly destroy outfits when I wish to appear as someone else."

"Bruce would _kill_ for a spell for that, just saying," Stark replied and Loki smirked. "Okay, JARVIS, go."

They watched as Loki's form changed, the blue magic shifting with him to take on the outline of Thor. "Cool," Stark said, grinning, and Jane hummed in agreement. When Loki's image called for one of his staffs, a circle of blue appeared in the air and a bright green stick appeared before the circle vanished.

"What was that?" Stark asked as the stick brightened, but didn't change shape, though Loki and Jane both knew the shape had changed in reality.

"Magical space," Loki explained. "A sort of pocket of non-space that stays close to my body; I store things in them. I had not realised that magic was Jötun-based." There were a number of things he hadn't known about his magic, Loki was realising, like how the staff retained its magical shape while its physical shape changed, but Loki's magic changed shape with him. He was glad he'd requested to stay and watch.

"I need one of those," Stark muttered.

There came the green flash of teleportation again, and they were in a barren nothingness, lit only by the now-familiar blue, green, and gold form of Loki. Above them started a sudden swirling of gold – the storm that heralded the arrival of the Bifröst, Loki knew – which was then shot through with a rainbow of colours, which streamed around the image as it travelled.

"This," Jane said and the image paused inside the rainbow of magic. "I need every reading your box picked up while it was inside the Bifröst."

"I will copy it into a separate document in your personal folders, Dr Foster," JARVIS replied.

"Good. Thanks, JARVIS."

The image resumed movement, remaining in the rainbow of magic for long moments before it stopped in a golden dome. A figure shot through with the same gold as Loki and Thor was behind Loki, holding a bronze sword. The figure had bronze magic sparkling where their eyes and ears would be and Loki pre-empted any coming questions by say, "Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifröst. He sees and hears all things."

"Real voyeur, then?" Stark suggested.

Loki frowned at him. "I would not know. I have never been inclined to ask what he watches; Heimdall and I have never been friends."

Stark looked as though he might have a response to that, but decided to hold his tongue, in the end.

The hologram showed Loki's magical form climbing onto...nothing. "Horse," he said for the humans, who nodded in understanding. And then they left the golden dome, travelling along a pathway that shone gold with streaks of other colours intermingled, towards a glowing gold and silver city.

"Holy fuck. The whole _city_ is magical?" Tony demanded, staring at the image as the buildings grew closer.

"Are you truly surprised by that?" Loki wondered, amused.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't be, because you people are nuts. Also, Thor seems to think magic is the same as our science and technology, and we run that through everything. But _still_. What's it all for?"

"Structural integrity, for the most part, I would think," Loki commented, tilting his head to one side. "Likely a number of protection spells of one sort or another on most of the buildings, in case of invasion. Some buildings sparkle to catch the eye, or glow unnaturally."

"I'm giving up on understanding you people," Stark decided.

"The sentiment is mutual," Loki returned drily and Stark flashed him a shit-eating grin.

For the most part, the only magic the Æsir showed was the gold streaks, which Loki determined were definitely the sign of their immortality. Some had touches of magic, such as the silver over Thor's heart, or the bronze at Heimdall's ears and eyes, but only the Allfather had magic anything like Loki's full-body blue glow, though his was silver with hints of shining black.

Frigga, Loki had been pleased to note, had magic of a similar shade to his Asgardian green, which lit her eyes, mouth, and hands, showing her skills with her spinning wheel and unspoken prophecy. While his mother had always been inclined more towards yellow and gold, she'd been fond of green, which was part of the reason Loki had favoured the colour. Thor had teased him more than once, when they were boys, for being a 'Mama's Boy', but Frigga had put a stop to that before it became one of Thor's bad habits. (To be fair, Loki had started it when he caught Thor covering one eye and attempting to look stern, calling his brother 'Father's Clone', but he hadn't derived much pleasure from it and so had only used the comment twice; Thor had kept on for a good week.)

When asked about various persons or objects, Loki answered, but he otherwise was content to watch the images playing over the table. It was, perhaps, a bit odd to be watching him relive the previous day, but the changed view made all the difference.

It wasn't until Frigga did a small magical trick at dinner – she'd done it to get both Loki and Odin to laugh, tired with their grim expressions – that Loki noticed something that had completely slipped his attention. "JARVIS, pause," he requested, straightening from his poor posture on the stool he sat on.

"What?" Stark asked, blinking in confusion. "What do you see?"

Loki leaned forward and disrupted the image slightly to point at where tendrils of magic from the ground were seeping up and through Frigga, fading to the yellow-green of her cast magic. "I have never before become so easily exhausted from using magic as I have during my stay here."

"You draw magic from your surroundings to augment your own," Stark realised, straightening. "Shit. Well. Thor was saying you're a downright horror in battle, but you were low after two days here and I thought, 'Hey, maybe I'm working him too hard, or those illusions are more draining than battle magic' but, maybe not?"

Loki shook his head. "It is not something I notice myself doing, but it does explain the drain." He slumped back against the table top, disgusted. "It is our law for magicians to always carry staffs when taking part in battles in other realms if we intend to utilise a great deal of magic. I thought it was because the staffs strengthen spells, but it's more likely they serve as a power source when away from Asgard."

"Do the Jötun use staffs?" Jane asked, turning away from the image and towards a coffee maker a couple steps behind her. "Mr Stark?" she added, holding up some mugs, "Loki?"

"Please," Stark agreed.

"I don't care for coffee," Loki replied to her offer, then, thoughtfully, "They don't, that I know. But most of their magic is ice-based, which Jötunheim is made almost entirely of, so they may not require much energy to do spells that otherwise would prove difficult."

"And you seem to have some affect on temperature," Stark recalled. "Jane, is there still hot chocolate over there?"

Loki glanced back over at the woman, hopeful, and she laughed at his expression. "Yeah, there's a couple packs. Loki, did you want some?"

"Please," he replied and she pulled back down the mug she'd just put away. "I am familiar with Jötun magic, but I have cast very little of it, due to the politics between the Jötun and Æsir. Depending on what they draw excess magic from, assuming they do so at all, I may find it easier to manage. There is also the Midgardian variation, which may prove more sensible, given where we are."

"You can try all of them with the Gay Detector recording and we can see if we spot any differences," Stark suggested. "Tomorrow, maybe. Thanks," he added as Jane returned with the drinks.

"Thank you, Lady Jane," Loki offered. "Yes, that might prove an interesting experiment, though we may need to hold off an extra day, so I might further study Midgardian magic."

"I can do that," Stark agreed. "JARVIS, let's go."

The hologram resumed and they settled in to finish the day. Other than Jane again requesting that JARVIS send her the readings of the Bifröst – "Double the readings means double the tests, and things might look different depending on the direction you're travelling," she'd defended when Stark laughed – there was nothing really of interest and they'd sped through it. Stark did get an odd look on his face when they continued on to the next day, watching Loki sit in one of his chairs with a faintly gleaming purple book after Thor's visit, but he didn't say anything.

After the hologram flicked out, the three of them remained against the table for a long moment, as if trying to remember how to move.

"It's two in the morning," Jane realised, glancing at the timepiece on her wrist. "Christ." She pushed away from the table, almost tripping as she dropped from the stool to the ground, but catching herself with the air of one long practised at finding her legs after a long time spent off them. "Good night, gentlemen."

"I, too, require sleep," Loki commented, slipping off his stool and moving as if he hadn't been stationary for seven hours.

"You two go ahead," Stark mumbled, waving his hand for a holographic screen to appear next to him.

"Lady Jane," Loki murmured, motioning the woman to go ahead.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Jane said with a laugh as she took the lead through the maze of tables and half-completed metal figures.

"Chivalry is an important part of any court function," Loki informed her smoothly. "And, for all Thor and my actions to the contrary, we remain princes." _Though,_ he added silently, _whether the Jötun would appreciate such manners in their prince is another matter entirely._

"Captain Rogers is rather chivalrous, too," Jane commented, "and Bruce has his moments, when he's not distracted by something. Agent Coulson...well, he's polite, but it's that sort of 'I'm thinking up six different ways I can kill you without getting blood on my suit' way." Jane laughed a bit nervously and Loki smiled in amusement. "Clint and Mr Stark, though, they wouldn't know chivalry if it kicked them in the head."

"That could be arranged," Loki offered innocently and Jane laughed, eyes bright.

They traded wishes for a pleasant sleep at Loki's floor, then Jane continued down on her own. Loki didn't spare but a faint thought for his preparations for sleep, but he stopped short when he started to climb into his bed, eyes lighting on the picture of himself and Thor. He stared at it for a moment, heartbeat loud in his ears, before he allowed a sad smile. "Good night, Brother," he murmured and finished getting into bed. "Lights, JARVIS," he called and the room fell dark.

-0-

  
Loki spent the day locked away with his books, refreshing his scant knowledge of Jötun magic – he had only the one book, and he'd dithered over whether to bring it from Asgard, only slipping it into the bag at the end because Frigga had been there and he'd had the sudden urge to keep her from seeing it –, and further studying Midgardian magic. Only JARVIS' insistent badgering reminded him to eat lunch and leave for dinner on time, saving Thor the trouble of dragging him up.

Barton insisted on _Mission Impossible_ to go with the pizza he'd ordered, so they settled in with the pile of boxes and watched explosions on the television. It was an unusual way for Loki to unwind after a day spent buried in books, but it seemed to work far better than the rambunctious parties Thor would drag him to some hours after Loki had missed supper, for all the similarities.

As the credits rolled, Stark and Barton got into an argument about whether to watch the second film of the series – humans had difficulty leaving films where they ended, Loki was learning – or something 'less secret agent', which Barton won when Romanoff and Thor backed him. When Stark looked around for an ally, Loki had smirked and asked if he'd please pass the box of Hawaiian next to him, and no one else would meet his eyes, too busy hiding their amusement behind pizza.

As JARVIS changed discs, Rogers said, "Before we start the next movie, I heard about a charity auction–"

"Here we go," Stark muttered before taking an angry bite of pepperoni pizza.

"–designated to raise money for abused children," Rogers continued, as if Stark hadn't spoken. "I think it would be a good opportunity for all of us to show our support for a good cause."

" _Your_ support," Barton insisted, grimacing. "Cap, we don't _all_ have to go–"

"We're all going," Coulson said evenly. Barton moaned while Stark got up and walked over to the bar against the far wall. "What day?"

"Friday night," Rogers replied, beaming. "Thanks, Phil. This means a lot to me."

"I understand," Coulson returned with a smooth smile.

"Gag me," Barton muttered to Romanoff, who rolled her eyes.

Stark dropped back into his seat with a glass of some form of alcohol and an opened bottle. He passed the latter to Barton, who nodded his thanks, and asked, "So, are we including Loki in this blanket 'all'? Or are we forcing him to hang with the angry pirates in the sky while we play at good citizens?"

There was an uncertain stillness at that question and the humans all turned to look at Loki, who raised his eyebrows at them.

"I volunteer to keep him company here," Stark added, smiling winningly. "I will stick my neck out, take one for the team–"

"You are full of more shit than the sewers," Barton said with a snort. "You? Taking one for the team? I may puke."

"Hey, I gave you beer," Stark reminded him. "Two hours, no snarking, or I will revoke all alcohol privileges."

"Did you not ensure Loki had garments to wear to a charity function?" Thor interrupted.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that," Stark lied into his glass.

"Loki would cause a panic if he was seen in New York," Rogers said.

" _He_ would," Romanoff realised, "but _she_ wouldn't."

"Forgot about that," Rogers admitted before looking at Coulson. "Do you think Director Fury will approve it?"

Coulson shrugged. "Loki's track record so far speaks well; other than the argument with Clint and snooping through some of SHIELD's files via JARVIS' connection–" he shot a glare at Stark, who flashed him a shit-eating grin, "–he's been the picture of innocence." He frowned at Loki, who wore a politely incurious mask. "Which is suspicious in and of itself, but it shows he's capable of behaving. And if he's there with the entire team, any concerns about civilian safety will be minimal. As long as you stay with one of the Avengers the entire time," he added to Loki.

"Loki'll be my eye candy," Stark immediately insisted. "Pepper's in Spain until Sunday, so I have no one else to keep my arm warm. Unless you _want_ me bringing back some pretty girl–"

"That won't be necessary," Coulson interrupted while Rogers grimaced and Barton rolled his eyes. "Loki?"

"It is a preferable alternative to, how was it you put it, Stark? 'Four hours locked up with my babysitting squad'?"

"Sounds accurate," Stark agreed cheerfully.

"I'll run it by the director, then," Coulson decided. "Unless you pull something particularly nasty between now and Friday evening, I don't see any reason why you couldn't attend."

"If only to keep Stark from bringing back some bimbo," Barton agreed.

"Pretty girl," Stark corrected.

"JARVIS, movie," Coulson called and they shut up to watch more explosions.

-0-

  
Thursday was spent with Loki, Stark, Banner, and Jane in the main lab, testing various magical languages and using the Gay Detector to observe what the magic was really doing.

The Asgardian magic definitely drew from other sources – Loki pulled out one of his staffs so they could see for sure what was going on there – rather than from the caster. Banner, after watching for a while and having been caught up on the Gay Detector's images, suggested that Asgardian magic didn't draw so much from the caster as from the surroundings, which is what enabled an average Æsir to cast magic when they, themselves, usually only had their immortality and maybe a couple gifts. The exhaustion for a normal Æsir likely came from when they either used up all of whatever source they were feeding from, or their body was no longer able to process the foreign magic. Loki, meanwhile, had his own store of magic, which gave him more magic to draw from than just his staffs or surroundings, though the magical exhaustion left him in a far more dangerous state than an average magic-user.

Jötun magic drew entirely from the caster and – after running some tests suggested by Stark – was smoother when the air was colder; turning the air conditioning all the way up in the lab enabled Loki to cast a series of spells with far less drain on his magic than when it was a comfortable temperature for the humans. Loki could also cast more spells of the Jötun variety than he could of the Asgardian variety while using the same amount of his personal magic, and Banner suggested that was because Loki's Jötun magic was not meant to translate into Asgardian spells, and some of the energy was lost in the process.

Midgardian spells drew, oddly enough, from a different form of energy entirely, one that Stark's sensors weren't set to recognise. After a break to recalibrate everything, they discovered that the Midgardian magic drew from a sort of energy that rested in the air. Stark thought it might be radio waves, Banner suggested it was more likely some form of thermal radiation that leaked through the planet's ozone layer, Jane guessed it was a by-product of the planet breaking down matter.

Whatever it was, Loki could pretty much guarantee that it was something that only existed on their planet, having never sensed any such element in his past travels – though he made a note to test and make sure next time he went home, perhaps even travelling to another realm to test there, if the Allfather would give his allowance. "It explains the taste of your magic," Loki commented.

"Taste," Stark repeated drily. "Okay, I'll give you that your spells can look or feel or whatever like it's got sharp edges and shit, but now we're _tasting_ it?"

"Do you not use multiple senses for your science?" Loki replied. "Do you not taste an element going into an experiment to ensure it is correct? Or touch it, to feel the texture?"

"So, what does Earth magic taste like?" Jane asked curiously before Stark could sort out a response.

"It tastes like nature," Loki said, smiling easily as he drew some of the Midgardian energy into a spell to grow a flower in his cupped palms. "Like a flower just opened, or freshly fallen rain."

"Based against the magic you're used to, it's pretty young, right?" Banner asked.

"That's correct. But there is also...there is more of nature on this world, more trees and new earth, than on most other worlds in the Nine Realms, and that shows in your magic." Loki held the flower out to Jane, who took it with a smile. "It is refreshing, I admit, and not entirely as unpleasant as I might have expected, knowing your race as I do."

"You're being disturbingly candid today," Stark muttered. "Also, smiling. We've talked about this."

"Magic makes me smile. Do you not also smile after many hours working with your suit?" Loki returned.

"Oh, he does," Banner assured them, smiling faintly when Stark glared at him. "You start whistling, Tony. Cheerfully. It's like, six parts amusing, three parts disturbing, and one part Twilight Zone."

"We're ignoring Bruce, now," Stark declared and Banner chuckled. "Loki! What's the likelihood of Jafar having access to other forms of magic?"

"Unlikely," Loki decided. "Especially given what we've discovered regarding what energies the spells feed off of."

"Cool. I think..." Stark pushed his rolling chair away from the table they had settled at to watch the Gay Detector, darting between tables with coordinated pushes until he reached one at the other end of the room. "Anti-Magic Field Two Point Oh," he called back as he pulled an object from a pile of metal, sending things clanging every which way. "If I can find a way to limit access to the Earth energy for spells, that shouldn't affect you, right?"

"In theory," Loki allowed.

"I like turning theory into reality," Stark replied as he started pushing his way back over to them, the object he'd collected resting in his lap. Once he reached their table, he placed the object on it, showing it to be a dirty, spherical object with a couple wires and knobs poking out at odd angles. "This is the AMF, Mark I," he informed them, and Loki made an effort not to push away from the table. "Yeah, it's unplugged right now," Stark promised, pointing at a loose wire, and Loki relaxed, noticing a frown on Banner's face smoothing over.

"So," Stark continued, assured that no one would freak out at him bringing his tech over, "I see two ways I can make this thing usable against Jafar and his flock of Iagos: I can make a sort of personal field for Loki and Thor that negates the effects of the AMF, or I can redesign it to only block the Earth energy. Making personal fields means Jafar knows there's a way around it, and if an Iago gets inside the personal field, it will still work. Making an AMF Mark II means we'll have to plan for Jafar discovering another way to run his magic toys. Which, given what we know, probably won't be so easy. Also, less of a threat for Loki and Thor."

"I'm liking the Mark II idea better," Banner commented. "Although, safely testing it should prove interesting." He glanced at Loki, who grimaced.

"Not so interesting," Stark insisted. "Thor can't call his hammer to him while the AMF Mark I is active, so if he can call it with the AMF Mark II active, it should be safe. That it feeds off an entirely different energy source is helpful, that the energy source is fucking _everywhere_ is less so, but I can work with this. But you–" he pointed at Loki, "–had best move to the lower floors while I'm working on this. After I'm sure it's safe for Thor, we can test it with you, then see if you can still use the human magic. Good?"

Loki shrugged and nodded. "If Barton isn't there, I can remain on Thor and Lady Jane's floor."

"Thor would _love_ it if you spent time with him," Jane immediately chimed in. "I mean, Mr Stark would need him eventually, but the thing has to be built, first..."

"Thor's version of 'spending time together' usually involves some form of knocking heads together," Loki replied drily as he stood. "But I will see if he is inclined towards my company all the same. JARVIS, where is my brother?"

"Thor, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff are currently in the gym."

"Of course he is," Loki muttered as he left the lab. He stopped by his rooms long enough to collect one of his magic books, then continued down to the gym.

Romanoff and Rogers were circling each other when Loki arrived, Thor sitting to one side and poking at a long cut along his forearm. Loki stalked over to his brother and smacked his hand away, then cast a Midgardian variation of a simple healing spell, assisting Thor's body in healing the damage.

Thor grinned at him. "Welcome, Brother. Have you completed your tests?"

"After a fashion," Loki replied, calling a chair over from the far wall for him to sit in. "Stark is working on his Anti-Magic Field, so I have been, once again, ordered to the lower floors."

Thor considered that for a moment, then, "Would you like to spar?"

"Why would I wish anything of the–"

"You can use magic," Thor hurried to add.

Loki allowed a slow smile and stood, leaving his book on his chair. "In that case..."

Thor sighed and joined him, the two humans clearing the floor for the gods and standing back to watch. Thor knew most of Loki's tricks, but Loki had learned some new ones while lost in the Void, not to mention his sudden skills with ice magic, and the elder brother soon enough found himself outmatched. "Though," he promised to Loki's smug expression, "not defeated. You will run out of new tricks soon enough, Brother."

Loki laughed and returned to his book, turning down further offers to spar and splitting his attention between the three who took turns on the mats and his reading. He remained down there even after Thor was called up to the lab, debating knife styles with Romanoff and commenting on the oddities of the modern world with Rogers.

When Loki went upstairs to test the new Anti-Magic Field – which worked about how Stark had hoped, though there was some usual resistance when he drew energy from a staff to cast the Asgardian way – he felt disturbingly like he fit in with these misfits. And even as a part of him wanted to see them choking on their own blood still, a greater part was pleased. Because Loki had never before felt like he belonged as much as he did in this tower, amongst these once-enemies, and – Jötun or Æsir – all he'd ever really wanted was to fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels. Exploding... *ded*
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the stupidity of the charity host. He is, as my sister would say, a 'special snowflake'.
> 
> This chapter would have been up sooner, but I was too busy finishing the sequel.

The first thing Loki did upon waking on Friday, was take her female form, deciding that if she was going to be in public as a female that evening, it would do them all well to get used to her before they left. There were a couple double takes as members of the tower piled into the kitchen, but Thor took it in stride, and once he got over his momentary surprise, Stark settled in to flirt with her, both of them ignoring Thor's moaning and groaning and Rogers' increasingly red face.

With all the magic nonsense and Banner being so badly hurt, Stark had mostly forgotten about Culture Week. But Coulson, recognising the dangers of losing his scientists and Loki in the lab for another whole day, reminded the human before anyone could leave the kitchen. So they ended up in the common area, everyone but Rogers, Thor, and Loki picking a film to watch, and stayed there all day, only breaking long enough for everyone to make sandwiches for lunch and serve up the Mexican food Thor had ordered.

About an hour before they were due to leave, Romanoff, Jane, Thor, and Loki excused themselves to get ready, Thor laughing off Barton's comments about his similarities to a girl with far more ease than he would have had one of the Warriors Three or another Æsir made the comment, Loki noted.

Loki was actually quite pleased with her gown, which was a brilliant green piece with a low-cut back and what the shop assistant had referred to as a 'halter top' top. It wasn't quite floor-length on Loki's height, but she'd no intention in wearing those ridiculous heels Midgardian women seemed to favour – they looked painful – so it worked out well enough.

She conjured a golden necklace, bracelet, and earrings with diamonds that shone faintly blue, a colour she couldn't seem to be rid of and so decided to ignore. The one earring knocked unpleasantly against the tracking cuff Odin had given her and she had to take a moment to make them smaller. Her hair was left to hang free, trusting that her magic would keep it from getting tangled.

They met in the garage, next to the limo they would all be riding in. The males all wore black tuxes; Thor's bowtie was silver and red, Stark's had tiny Iron Man heads on it against a green background that matched Loki's gown, Rogers' was red, white, and blue, and both Coulson and Barton's were plain black. Jane and Romanoff wore gowns similar to Loki's – Jane in silver, Romanoff in black – and high heels, so they might better match the heights of their dates, Thor and Barton, respectively.

All of the Avengers also carried the most important pieces of their uniforms: Stark had a red and gold suitcase that could change into his suit, Rogers carried his shield, Thor held Mjölnir, Barton had the case for his bow and quiver, and Romanoff had a suspiciously large purse. They sort of laughed upon seeing each other, proving that it was coincidence.

"Guess we all suspect the inactivity," Stark commented as they set everything in the boot before getting into the limo. Loki lingered behind them for a moment, eyeing the filled boot. When Hogan slammed it closed, she twitched her fingers and transported all but Mjölnir into a magical space – she knew better than to think she could move her brother's hammer – figuring if the humans and Thor were concerned, there was likely a very good reason.

"It always pays to be prepared," Rogers was insisting as Loki slipped in.

"Whatever you say, Boy Scout," Stark returned before grinning at Loki. "You, my dear, look _stunning_. Are you sure we can't skip the party and make straight for the bedroom?"

" _Tony_!" Rogers snapped.

"You have to earn me before you can have me," Loki informed the human.

"Mm. A challenge," Stark replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Keep the mischief to a minimum," Coulson warned them. "You're supposed to be keeping a low profile in public, unless you want to end up trapped in the helicarrier for an extended stay."

"I don't trap easily," Loki pointed out.

"You do if we get hold of the Anti-Magic Field," Coulson reminded her.

Loki stiffened. "Noted," she said, frowning at Thor when he growled.

"Low profile means we should probably avoid marking you as Thor's sibling," Romanoff commented. "Cut out the 'Brother' and 'Sister' stuff. Also, Loki, is there another name we can call you by?"

"Loki is Loki," Thor insisted.

"I have never used another name in this form," Loki clarified, "though as a woman, I am Loki Friggadottir, rather than Loki Odinson."

"You people," Stark muttered, shaking his head. "Okay. Ms Friggadottir. I can do last names. Can everyone else do last names?"

"We'll figure it out," Rogers decided.

"And the gender switch should throw enough people," Banner commented calmly. "There weren't enough good pictures of Loki's face for the majority to connect the dots, and those that do make the leap are probably already on SHIELD's watch list."

"Which will be handled by people more experienced than any of you at not making a scene," Coulson added drily and most of the group traded sheepish – or in Loki, Stark, and Barton's cases, amused – looks.

Their arrival was not unremarked upon, and they quickly found themselves flooded with reporters and camera men. Rogers took the lead, all beaming smiles, with Coulson, Stark, and Loki half a step behind him. Rogers had no trouble talking about his pleasure about the charity ball, how glad he was that they would raise money for abused children. Coulson played the public face for the Avengers, fielding questions and moving people along with an ease that was, frankly, scary. Meanwhile, Stark was soaking up the attention, making a joke here, offering a bright smile there, while Loki smiled vapidly for the cameras, appearing for all the world as the 'eye candy' Stark had suggested she would be, though her eyes were sharp and missed little.

When they finally got into the ball, Stark's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed. "Jesus. They're fucking _vultures_." He looked over his shoulder at where Coulson was slipping in at the back of their group, waving the reporters on to focus their attention on some newcomers. "Phil, who told them we were going to be here?"

"It may not be us," Romanoff pointed out, looking out onto the dance floor. "I can see at least two foreign dignitaries, the city mayor, the state governor, and four celebrities; this is a big deal."

"Steve picked it, of _course_ it's a big deal," Stark muttered.

Rogers shot him a disapproving look, then shook his head. "Right. Everyone stick in pairs and check in with myself or Phil every half hour. Tony, Clint, try not to get _too_ drunk."

"Clint won't," Romanoff promised, smile just shy of murderous. Barton smiled a bit nervously next to her.

"I will attempt to keep an eye on Stark," Loki added, glancing towards her brother. "It's not my first party spent trying to keep a companion at least _slightly_ sober." Thor laughed a bit nervously.

"Thor, try not to make as big a scene as last time?" Rogers asked.

"I shall try, Captain," Thor promised solemnly.

Jane smiled and squeezed Thor's arm in hers. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Rogers sighed. "Right. Bruce, who are you going with?"

Banner considered his options, then shrugged. "I'll stick with you for now, Steve, if it's all the same."

"That's fine by me. Okay. Every half hour," Rogers reminded them before he and Bruce turned to vanish into the crowd.

Slowly, the group melted into the room, quickly lost in the sea of bodies. Stark seemed familiar with the layout, for he made a beeline for the bar, only letting himself be stopped twice to greet some self-important person or another. Once at the bar, he ordered a cognac for himself and cosmopolitan for Loki. "You don't have to actually drink it," Stark told her as he handed it over. "It'll give you something to do with your hands when you're talking to someone boring."

"You are well familiar with these sorts of parties," Loki commented quietly as they re-entered the throng.

"I _hate_ these sorts of parties. But, yes, I'm skilled at getting through them with limited pain." Stark smiled at someone and they got sidetracked talking to a couple of other people before he added, "Usually I get ridiculously drunk to keep them from seeming too painful, but Pepper and Steve are damn good at getting on my case."

"I have discovered few people to be pleasant when inebriated," Loki murmured behind a vacant smile. "Unless you are one of them, you will avoid becoming such in my company."

"Noted," Stark replied into his glass before he was smiling again, greeting some person or another.

Loki's first name changed a couple of times while she circled with Stark, which followed with his well-known inability to keep track of the name of any woman who wasn't his personal assistant or the Black Widow. Loki's last name, however, remained constant, for which she was grateful, as she was quite fond of her mother and rarely got the chance to claim her in such a way. There was also some uncertainty as to her job; Stark had forgotten what fake job he'd given her after a few people and made something up, but when Loki was able to discuss her new job as easily as the last one, Stark decided it would be an excellent game to just change what job she had every fourth person or so, which she kept up with admirably.

There was little dancing on the floor for the first hour or so, with people looking to be seen by the right people. Finding Rogers or Coulson had seemed an impossibility in the sea of faces, but Stark was well skilled at catching one or both of the men on the half hour, waving cheerfully and proving to Rogers during the second check-in that he wasn't drunk. (He was, in fact, still nursing his first glass. Whether he was behaving because of Loki's threat, or for the same reason he'd brought his suit, Loki couldn't tell, but she remained pleased either way.)

About an hour after they arrived, the host finally called for everyone's attention and officially opened the event. He motioned towards where a group of children were huddled, saying, "These are the children your donations will be helping. Feel free to speak to them at any time during the ball."

" _Jesus_ ," Stark hissed, mouth twisted with disgust. "He brought the kids? Why would you fucking do that?"

"Come on," Loki ordered, pulling Stark in the direction of the children as their host finished his speech and opened the floor for dancing and handing over of money.

" _Loki_ ," Stark hissed, moving quickly to keep pace with her longer legs. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm not leaving those children to be approached by complete strangers looking for their good deed for the month," Loki snarled, mouth curled with a sneer.

"I don't do well with kids," Stark warned, looking more than a little unwell.

"Do your best to emulate me, then," Loki suggested. And then they were stepping out of the crowd in front of the children and Loki slowed her pace and gentled her expression. She stopped and crouched down a few paces before the eldest, who was glaring at the crowd and standing protectively between them and the younger children behind her. "Hello," Loki offered in a light voice. "I'm Loki."

The eldest child eyed her suspiciously for a long moment before saying, "Sarah. What sort of name is Loki?"

Loki smiled. "My mother is fond of the Norse legends, and I am named after her favourite god, the Trickster. You might have heard of another of those gods recently: Thor."

A young boy poked his head around Sarah. "I know 'im! 'E's a superhero!"

"Indeed he is," Loki agreed. "He's here tonight, you know. All of the Avengers are."

"Is Iron Man here?" another boy asked, looking hopeful.

Loki glanced over her shoulder at where Stark was telling off a couple of people who wanted photos with the children. "That's him," she told the children. "Tony?"

Stark looked back at her, smiling oddly. "Yeah?"

"You have an admirer."

Stark blinked in surprise, then he grinned. "Yeah? Cool."

Coulson appeared next to Stark then, Rogers and Banner just behind him. "I'll handle crowd control," he suggested. "Make sure your date behaves herself."

"You may be putting too much trust in me," Stark muttered in reply before moving over to stand next to Loki. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down to crouch next to her. "Hey there, kids."

"Are you _really_ Iron Man?" the boy who'd asked about him pleaded.

"In the flesh," Stark agreed. "The suit's in the car, or I'd go all out for you."

" _Cool_ ," a number of the kids declared.

Then Rogers was kneeling on Loki's other side, Banner crouched awkwardly next to him. "Hey, guys. And girls," Rogers said, smiling as easily as though he did this every day.

"Ah. And here's Captain America and the Hulk," Loki informed the group of children.

That seemed to break the ice, for suddenly the children were moving forward to meet their heroes, all of them asking questions a mile a minute. Stark and Rogers both laughed and tried to keep up while Banner looked bashful and wiped at his glasses awkwardly, which just made the two children that had flocked to him adore him all the more.

Sarah, the eldest, walked uncertainly up to Loki, a younger girl keeping step behind her. "Are _you_ an Avenger?" Sarah asked.

Loki's smile took on a sad edge. "No, I'm not."

"Ms Friggadottir is better served behind the front lines, watching the action and giving us suggestions," Rogers cut in, grinning. "Sometimes, we get so wrapped up in the fight that we don't realise an easy solution, so she and Agent Coulson back there keep an eye on the big picture and give us hints."

"You kids saw the dragon fight in D.C.?" Stark added. When they all nodded, eyes wide, he jerked his thumb at Loki. "She's the one who told us to dunk 'em in water and light 'em up."

"My big brother was in D.C. then," one of the girls said, eyes wide. "He says one of the dragons was looking right at their class group when Iron Man and Thor distracted them and led them to the water." She darted forward and hugged first Stark, who looked like he wasn't certain what to do with the affection, then Loki, who hugged her back.

"Is your brother not here?" the god asked as the little girl pulled away.

She shook her head. "No. His leg was broken during the attack, so he's in the hospital still." She looked down. "Auntie was really mad that he'd got hurt, because she had to pay all the bills out of pocket. I told her it wasn't his fault and she hit me for being smart." She touched her arm and Loki saw, peeking out from under the edge of her pretty dress, the faint purpling of a healing bruise. Around her, the other children looked suddenly uncomfortable, reminded of the reasons they were here.

Loki brushed gentle fingers over the bruise and a sparkle of green magic darted from her to the wound. "Come now," Loki said in a gentle voice. "None of this." She looked over at Stark. "Someone invited me, saying there would be dancing, but I've seen little of such."

"You want to dance?" Stark asked, disbelieving.

"I think we should _all_ dance," Loki clarified. "After all, this is a party in the children's honour, and they don't seem to be having enough fun."

"I think that's an _excellent_ idea," Rogers agreed.

"But I can't dance," one of the girls mumbled.

"That can be fixed," Stark assured her, climbing to his feet. He did a little bow and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, madam?"

The girl giggled and let Stark take her out to dance floor, a boy and another girl trailing behind when he motioned for them to join him. Rogers and Banner, likewise, collected a couple children each and led them out to dance.

Loki was left with Sarah, the little girl clutching at her arm, the girl whose bruise Loki had healed, and one boy. "Coming?" she asked them. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

"You swear?" the boy demanded.

"I swear upon my mother's life, may she live forever," Loki intoned solemnly. Then she smiled again, the same friendly smile she would use when she met with some of her more skittish contacts in the other realms.

That seemed enough for the kids, as the boy took one hand, the girl she'd healed took the other, and Sarah fell in step with them, the last girl still holding on to her, as they made their way through the silently parting crowd to where the other children were having a lovely time. Thor, Barton, and Jane had joined the group on the floor and someone had talked the musicians into a cheerful little number that the children could dance to. A couple other people were on the floor, smiling and laughing themselves, but most of the party-goers were hanging back, watched by the sharp gazes of Romanoff and Coulson.

Sarah's little hanger-on got scooped up by Thor, making her squeal in delight, shortly after they made their way through the crowd. After glancing back at Loki, who nodded, Sarah hurried after her charge and the laughing blond god, leaving Loki with the other two children.

"I suppose you two must have names," she said to the boy and girl.

"Lottie," the girl said.

"Patrick," said the boy.

"And I'm Loki," Loki informed them, though she was sure they remembered her name. "Shall we dance?"

The two children both quickly agreed, their smiles returning, and the three joined the fun.

The musicians had just finished one song and were quickly conferring to figure out another 'fun' song they all knew when a shot rang out in the hall. A number of people let out screams and almost everyone ducked, trying not to make a target of themselves. The Avengers, Jane, Loki, and Coulson closed ranks in the middle of the dance floor, around the children, as a circle of gunmen appeared over the heads of the terrified guests.

"One of these days," Stark muttered, "I will remember to just keep my suit with me."

"We're looking for two of the kids, a Charlotte Anderson, and a Robert Montgomery. Hand them over and we'll let everyone go without any bloodshed," one of the men demanded.

"There's a robbery on forty-ninth, and a fire on sixteenth," Coulson reported quietly, a hand to his ear, as though cupping one of the small earpieces SHIELD and the Avengers used. "They timed this well."

"They timed this exactly," Rogers hissed. "We're sitting ducks!"

One of the children let out a whimper and Jane turned and crouched to hush them, Thor sidling over to protect her back.

"We're not poultry," Loki commented drily, "and unlike some people, I don't leave weapons in parked cars." She twitched her fingers and removed the items she'd snuck from the trunk, leaving each floating in front of the person it belonged to.

" _You_ , are a God-send," Stark swore as he flipped the latches on his suitcase to start the process of opening it.

"Close enough," Loki agreed.

"Here, watch that for me," Barton told one of the children, dropping his suit jacket on his head.

Rogers, shield held firm on one arm, looked over the team as they finished their preparations, Thor still unarmed to avoid the structural damage to the building and Stark's car that calling Mjölnir would cause. Before Rogers could open his mouth to give them directions, a shot was fired and it froze inches from Thor's nose, a flash of green rippling out from the point of contact to show the otherwise invisible dome protecting them.

"Right," Rogers said, speaking low and quickly. "We need these guys down before they start shooting at the crowd, which needs to be evacuated. Loki, how long can you hold this shield?"

"All night," Loki replied with an easy shrug.

"Good. Coulson, Widow, I need you two handling the civilians. Banner, Foster, stay with Loki for now, in case h–she needs help with the kids. Thor, Hawkeye, Iron Man, and myself will take care of the guns; Iron Man, see if you can't get Hawkeye to the ledge up there." He pointed to a high window ledge that looked like it had just enough clearance for the sharp shooter, and the two in question nodded. "Good. Go!"

Those who'd been given duties outside the magical shield all moved at once. The sudden motion caught the gunmen off guard for long enough for Barton to get positioned, Coulson and Romanoff to shoot a way for the civilians to get out, and a couple of the men to get taken out by Rogers and Thor. But then they realised what was happening and the shooting started, full-tilt.

"You can't extend the shield to protect those people?" Jane asked Loki as they watched a couple go down after being hit by the few gunmen not focussing on the Avengers.

"Not without endangering everyone under it," Loki replied quietly. "The greater the area it covers, the less its integrity. This was meant as a personal shield, not one for multiple people." _And I've already translated it from Asgardian to Midgardian,_ Loki silently added. _I can't make any promises what changes that might create._

Thankfully, the fight didn't last long, not with the Avengers on the case. With the party pretty much over, the civilians continued their way home or to the single ambulance that had arrived outside as things were finished, leaving the heroes to gather up the bodies of the gunmen. Five of the fourteen had survived and they were collected separately from the dead, left for Coulson to question. Most of the Avengers had left the dead to check on the children, who were all pretty well off, playing hand games with Jane and Banner, or talking Loki into performing magic tricks.

"Are you have fun, Si–Loki?" Thor asked, kneeling behind a couple of the children who were watching Loki's magical windstorm.

Loki smiled at her brother. "You know I am," she replied. She had always enjoyed children, what with their endless energy and penchant for causing mischief, but she was also a parent and understood all too well the pains and joys of caring for children. "Go see to Lady Jane, if that is your preference," she added, eyes sparkling with amusement. "This is more to my experience than hers, I think."

Thor laughed. "You may be right."

Loki's eyes tracked Thor as he moved around her to where Jane sat with her group of children. Just before she would have turned back to her own crowd, Loki caught sight of a man in a dark suit and sunglasses standing in a shadowed corner, near where the civilians had escaped. He was staring upwards, and Loki traced his gaze to where Barton was carefully making his way from his perch, bow slung comfortably over his shoulders. When Loki looked back at the man in the shadows, she saw him reaching under his jacket, only to pull out a gun.

Loki needed no help putting two and two together. "Want to see something cool?" she asked the children, eyes flickering between the shadowed man and Barton's slow decent.

"Yeah!" the children chorused.

Loki's lips curled with a smile she didn't feel as she touched her hands to the floor and ice spread out from her fingertips, moving far quicker than should be possible towards both the man in the shadows and where Barton was swinging along a pipe. The ice headed for Barton reached him first, building up into a slide just under him, and a flick of Loki's eyes saw the pipe he was holding onto snap, sending him careening down the ice slide. The bullet that had been fired by the shadowed man just missed his head.

In his corner, the shadowed man cursed his luck and turned to escape before he was noticed, only to realise his feet had become encased in ice, which was slowly climbing his legs.

"Captain," Loki called in a sing-song voice, "we seem to have missed someone." She nodded towards the trapped man, who was attempting to break the ice with the butt of his gun.

"Nice catch," Rogers offered before touching Thor's shoulder and the two made their way over.

"Cute," Barton said to Loki as he approached her and her laughing crowd of children, all of whom had watched Barton's tumble. "I'm glad I could help you amuse the kids."

"I, too, am forever glad for your service," Loki purred, eyes bright with amusement; if Barton hadn't realised Loki had just saved his life, she wasn't going to tell him.

It wasn't until almost half an hour later that the current guardians of the various children made it in to pick them up, accompanied by SHIELD agents, who were there for the gunmen. At the end of the group of newcomers was Fury, single eye sharp. The Avengers, Loki, and Jane all stood to meet him after seeing that the children each had an adult to collect them.

"Debriefing as soon as everyone is mostly cleaned up back at the tower," Fury informed them, tone no-nonsense. "Loki, you and I will have a chat first."

Loki's expression tightened, but she nodded; she didn't care for Fury, but nor did she need him as her enemy. _And maybe, if I'm lucky,_ she thought, _he'll do away with the armed guards._ Though, luck was rarely in Loki's favour.

"Director," Rogers interrupted, "Loki saved a lot of lives today, and I consider her as much a part of this team as myself or any of the rest of us. Please treat her with the respect she's earned, past deeds notwithstanding."

"It was his 'past deeds' that brought you all together," Fury reminded them.

"First off," Stark cut in, visor up and glaring for all he was worth, " _she_ has more than proved herself willing to play the field, even going so far as to take out one of those Doombots and warn you about the surveillance spells so you could isolate however many of the damn things you've got squirreled away. Second, she saved my life during the dragon fiasco, then healed Bruce nearly as soon as she got back from Asgard. Third, she's been helping me figure out their fucking magic and design a way to counteract it, which you _well_ know, since Magic Fingers has been snooping through my files. _Again_. Fourth, she kept those kids happy and safe while we were knocking heads together. And fifth, she saved Clint's ass and caught one we'd missed after we'd all relaxed."

"Wait, what?" Barton stared at Stark.

Stark sighed and pointed towards the broken pipe. "Eagle Eyes, look over there and tell me what you see at approximately the height that your head was at when you took your tumble."

Barton turned and looked, paling as he saw the bullet hole Stark was pointing out. "Jesus fuck." He looked back at Loki, who raised her chin and frowned at him, and was silent for a moment before saying, "I still hate you."

"It's entirely mutual," Loki said with a huff.

"But thanks."

"If we want to compare kill-counts, we're going to be here all night," Stark continued, his point to Barton made. "The only one here who can claim a lily-white ass is Steve. And Jane," he added, nodding to the young scientist, who smiled back. "Point is–"

"The point is," Romanoff snapped, "Loki's as good as part of the team now. And if she's got some nasty plot she's concocting behind our backs, she's doing a good job of playing it off. She and Clint still go at each other's throats, and she and Stark like fucking with everyone's heads, and maybe everything's not perfect, but it wasn't before Loki moved in, and it may never be. But it's close."

"And we protect our own," Banner added quietly from Loki's side, making her start slightly. "If we won't, who will?"

Fury had stood through everything wearing the same disapproving frown, but letting them have their say. After waiting to see if they were done, he snapped, "If you're done? Good. Let's go."

They made for the limo, Thor walking at one side of Loki while Banner kept pace at the other. Behind her, she heard the heavy thumping of Stark's boots, and Romanoff kept just in front of her, smiling nastily at the SHIELD agents they passed who did double takes at the sight of a female Loki, Coulson and Barton walking to either side of her with slightly less violent smiles.

Loki was...touched by the support. She wasn't quite certain what to do with it, with _them_. She had been defended before – Thor would take her side against their peers, Frigga against Thor and Odin – but never by those she could claim no relation to, never by those she had so greatly wronged. She had brought a war to their world, had pushed Stark out the window of his own tower, had used Banner to spread discord and fear amongst SHIELD, had controlled Barton's mind and used him against his former friends... She had not been kind, but yet they supported her, called her one of their own. And why? Because she made them a meal? Because she'd saved some lives? Because when they asked her for help with their science, she was willing to lend her aid?

Loki did not understand humans, did not understand _these_ humans more than any other.

When they reached the limo, Fury motioned for everyone to slide in before him, Stark slowly rising above them to fly home, as the limo could not hold him in his suit. When Loki moved to get in, Fury curled a finger at her, beckoning. One eyebrow raised, she ducked under Thor's protective arm and stepped up to him. "Yes?"

"Director–" Coulson started, looking out through the door, eyes dark with suspicion.

"You can teleport," Fury said.

Loki took the hint. Reaching up and touching the side of his bared neck, she teleported them to the main floor of the tower, lips curling with a mean little smile when he tilted unsteadily at the arrival. "I must assume you wished to speak with me before the return of my brother and the others," Loki commented.

"You assume correctly," Fury returned as he made for the lift.

Loki followed the human, eerily calm. She was well used to walking into danger, and hardly considered Fury to be any sort of threat to her on her worst days, never mind one when she had the magic to string him up by his own intestines should he prove an intent to see her dead. There was also, she acknowledged, a sense of security in knowing that Stark would be aware of where she was, would be arriving soon enough and had likely already informed Thor and the other humans, meaning they weren't far behind. (And if Thor so wished it, he could pick up Mjölnir and fly to the tower, arriving shortly after Stark.)

The top floor opened to a short hallway, a line of offices on one side and a doorway into a large conference room on the other. It was to one of the offices that Fury led her, saying, "When Stark, Thor, and the other Avengers arrive, tell them to gather in the conference room. They may _not_ storm in on my meeting."

"Director," JARVIS replied, "Sir has ordered me to–"

"Stark doesn't give orders right now, _I_ do," Fury informed the AI. "And because I _know_ he will attempt to argue this: Override Code November Foxtrot Zero Zero Three Alfa."

"Understood, Director," JARVIS replied before falling silent.

Fury motioned Loki to the chair on one side of the desk, which she settled gracefully into while he dropped into his own, fingers steepled in front of his nose. "So. Not bad. One week and you've got my people eating out of the palms of your hands."

"Quite literally," Loki replied with an easy smile. "Just last week they enjoyed a meal made entirely by myself."

"Surprisingly poison-free. I heard." Fury leaned back in his chair, his steepled fingers following him. "I have to admit, saving Barton today was a nice touch, good way to prove yourself willing to change for the better."

Loki opened her hands in a supplicating manner. "What is it you humans say? Everyone deserves a second chance?"

"We also say 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks', and you strike me as pretty damn old."

"Old in years, not in flexibility," Loki returned, clasping her hands and holding them against her stomach. "Were I so old I was incapable of change, I would never have attacked your world."

"How about this one: 'Never trust a liar'."

Loki's smile widened. "A wise course of action."

Fury leaned forward, hands flat on his desk and eyes intent. "What's your angle here? You get everyone to like you, _trust_ you–"

"I have been quite firm in reminding people not to trust me," Loki interrupted, a glimmer of ice behind her easy smile.

"Now that's a clever bit of reverse psychology," Fury replied, unmoved. "Tell them not to trust you, so they think, maybe, they can trust you after all. That you're being truthful with them."

"Only fools trust a trickster, and even Thor knows to take my every word as a partial truth. He may be uncertain of the lie, may be incapable of spotting it without someone there to refute my claim, but he knows I am not well inclined to speak the full truth, though I may impart kernels of it." Loki still smiled, appearing utterly relaxed. "If my truth is only that you'd do well to disbelieve my every word before thinking them honest, who are you to demand other?"

"I am in charge of this group," Fury returned without pause. "You are up to something, and I want to know what."

"It's not for you to know," Loki said, trying not to think, _It's not even for **me** to know, not any more. For my plans have fallen to pieces at the feet of my enemies and I am little better than a broken soul trying to find a new life to inhabit._

"You'll give me one truth, Loki Odinson, or you'll be sent back to Asgard gagged and in chains. Again," Fury informed her and Loki's eyes narrowed, the façade of ease discarded at the threat. "Do you intend harm against the Avengers?"

Loki met his single eye head-on, well-practised with focussing all her attention on but the one eye. Masks were cast aside and they were as they had been in the beginning: god and man, trickster and soldier, liars both; and liars were always the best at seeking out the untruths. "Not now. Not any more," Loki said, and the truth – forced from her as it was – burned her tongue. "Not in such a way that they might need but a handful of days to fully recover."

Fury let that linger between them, turning Loki's words backwards and upside down, trying to find a lie, but Loki had let none slip her lips and the one-eyed man nodded and stood. "That's all I needed. Let's go."

It became immediately evident that not everyone was so inclined to follow Fury's orders, as Thor awaited them outside the office door, tense. He relaxed slightly upon seeing Loki's easy movements, but he still pulled her into a hug when she moved to continue past him. Loki sighed and allowed the contact, feeling the cold uncertainty from her time spent in the office chased away by his warmth.

"If you two ladies want to move out of the hallway, we can start the debriefing," Fury finally called from within the office, where he'd been trapped by Thor's large bulk taking up most of the path beyond the door.

Thor tensed and Loki grabbed her brother's arm, squeezing hard enough to bruise even his magically-strengthened skin. "Learn to take an insult, Brother," she warned. Because Thor was fine with Loki's ambiguity as to her gender, but he had always been a man, above all else. To suggest he was anything other than the accomplished male warrior he was, was the easiest way to get under his skin, and something Loki had been known to exploit when she was enough irritated with him in their youth. He had outgrown his anger somewhat in recent centuries, still allowing the insult to goad him into a fight, but less inclined to lose his head in the process; yet, Loki had spent so much of their life together trying to hold Thor back that it was habit, and as soon as the insult was heard, she made an attempt to calm his ire. (Or curse the bad timing of it.)

There was a darkening of anger in the elder god's eyes, but he heeded Loki's warning and turned away from the vexing human. "Come, Sister," he ordered and took her arm, as he might have their mother, to lead her to the conference room.

The humans looked up when they entered, relief flashing in their eyes before they returned to the masks they all wore while bored or – in Barton's case – in her presence and not otherwise distracted.

Loki took a moment to consider the humans, taking in the removed jackets of Barton, Rogers, and Stark, the missing ties of the same and Thor. She considered their seating arrangements, how Stark sat at one end of the table, directly across the table from Fury's chair. Banner sat at his left hand, two empty chairs at his right. At Fury's right sat Coulson, Rogers at his left. Romanoff and Barton sat across from each other, dividing the table in half. Or, they would have been dividing it, but a chair had been added for Loki and thrown off the symmetry.

Stark pointed at the open chairs as Fury took his seat and the two gods slipped into them, Loki finding herself between her brother and the insistent human.

"Debrief," Fury ordered Coulson and Rogers, and the two calmly outlined the events of the evening. There was an odd tenseness to their voices, one Loki had never made notice of before, and it took her an embarrassingly long moment to recognise it as suppressed anger. For what reason, she could but guess, but she was near certain that it had to do with her and Fury's disappearing act earlier. She felt...oddly guilty, for a moment, before she shoved the feeling away. _Loki Friggadottir feels regret for no act!_

When the events of the evening had been delivered, Fury then said, "Odinso–"

"Friggadottir," Romanoff, Stark, and Thor were all quick to correct.

"Or Loki," the god in question added drily, amusement glittering in green eyes. "I am, oddly, inclined to respond to that."

Fury raised his eyebrow. "Loki, Stark said you caught the man who took a pot-shot at Agent Barton; what happened?"

Loki tilted her head to one side, amusement fading from her eyes. "I was watching Thor walk towards Lady Jane and caught a glimpse of him in the shadows. He pulled a gun and pointed it at Barton. I stopped him."

"No, you dropped me onto an ice slide," Barton corrected, but the anger he'd spoken with shortly after the event was absent. There was only a quiet uncertainty in his eyes, a curiosity in his voice.

"And surrounded the man in ice; not really the best way to stop a gunman," Coulson commented neutrally.

"It worked pretty damn well, though," Stark defended.

Loki rolled her eyes. "I was entertaining the children and, thus, could not take part in other, more acceptable methods of ending the threat; I chose the option which would entertain the children, yet keep them from noticing the threat and panicking." Her lips curled with a sharp smile. "That it wounded your pride, Barton, was but a bonus."

Fury nodded and folded his hands in front of his mouth. He gazed around the table, meeting everyone's eyes, then stopped at Rogers. "Captain, you told me you consider Loki a part of your team; did you mean that only for the moment, or would you be willing to take him on full time?"

There was a sharp breath drawn around the entire table, everyone turning to Rogers, waiting to see his response. Rogers, for his part, looked over his team, waiting until each one nodded before leaning forward and meeting Loki's cool gaze around Romanoff and Thor. There were a world of questions in his eyes: _Will you listen to me on the field? Will you continue to protect everyone, keep them from death? Can you work in a team long enough to get the job done?_

_Can I trust you?_

Loki's lips flexed with a smile, bitter and more than a little amused. She inclined her head; yes.

Rogers turned back to Fury. "I have no problems with accepting Loki into the Avengers."

"On your head be it," Fury replied as he stood, but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes, of approval he would never voice.

"This calls for ice cream," Stark insisted as Fury left the room.

"Yes _please_ ," Loki immediately agreed and Thor and the humans laughed, long and loud and so much relieved.

It sounded a lot like home, to Loki, like the home she'd lost when she'd fallen from the Bifröst two years ago. And maybe two years were but a blink for a god, but they had still crawled, and she was relieved to find them over at last, safe and warm with Thor's love at her side and the camaraderie of these extraordinary, impossible mortals filling all the empty spaces she'd long learned to ignore.

_Only a god of lies could find a home amongst one-time enemies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's still the Dr Doom subplot and further yet for the FrostIron, but I realised that this fic is really about Loki discovering his place on Earth and forming new bonds of family and friendship, so all of that will have to wait for the sequel.  
> Merlin forbid, I just said I'd write a sequel. I'm either insane, or in need of sleep. (Or both.)
> 
> So, yeah, this is the last chapter of Like So Much Shattered Glass. See you again in Rough Edges. (Which should be posted by the time you get to this note on any and all sites you're reading this fic on – FFN, LJ, AO3, dA – so go, read.  
> And if you leave a comment asking about the sequel, _I WILL LAUGH MY ASS OFF AT YOU AND NOT RESPOND_. 'Cause you're an idiot. Who can't read A/Ns. Seriously.)
> 
> Also, bit of confession: I never, actually, figured out what Loki's revenge on the Avengers was gonna entail. Which is why it was never mentioned. (Beyond, you know, that he had _ideas_.)  
>  So, yeah. That. ^.^"
> 
> ~Bats ^.^x


End file.
